The Chronicles of Orion
by arctapus
Summary: This story tells everything about The Diego Diaries from the viewpoint of the sparklings and younglings. It is a request. It will tell the now and the then from their viewpoint. Thank you for reading.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: The Chronicles of Orion (PART ONE OF MANY)

AUTHOR: Arctapus ()

CODES: Transformers, G-GP, IronhideXRatchet, Original Characters, Side story to The Diego Diaries, AU

DISCLAIMER: Others own the multiverse and I borrow characters and scenarios to craft the story that is never told. I do so with gratitude to the incredible genius of Hasbro and others who have combined cars, class, character and action to make the most interesting worlds I have ever wandered.

NOTES: This sidebar story was requested by a reader who loved the sparklings and wanted to read more about them: **"THERE ARE NOT ENOUGH SPARKLING STORIES IN THE UNIVERSE!"** Since readers are King of my world, I will accommodate you. These stories are short (or long if necessary) vignettes told from the viewpoint of the sparklings in The Diego Diaries and are as such a gas to write. Thank you for all of your support of my sojourn into the world of Transformers.

Until all are one.

FEEDBACK: It will be answered, suggestions given incredible consideration and is very appreciated.

=0=University Classroon, University Hub, Autobot City, Mars

He sat up in the dark looking around himself. He was supposed to be recharging but he couldn't. Even his best and most favoritist dollie didn't help him find recharge. Atar was supposed to be here. Peeping around in the darkness he noted that Mr. Roto aka "TO-TO!" was sitting nearby in the darkness reading a novel while he watched the infants slated for naps at this joor.

In a crib on one side lay Han, his most mortal enemy. On the other side lay Bleu, a small and very sweet son of a ex-Decepticon couple who worked in the foundries making small and essential equipment for almost everything in the city. There were four lines of cribs in rows that filled the room. Half of them were occupied by sparklings who had found recharge.

Blinking, his little blue optics shining in the darkness, Orion sat and waited. Atar would come. He always came. Glancing at his toes, then the ceiling and finally Mr. 'To-To', he tweeted. Roto, glancing up from his datapad smiled. "Go to recharge, Orion. Be a good sparkling."

Orion looked at him and considered his gentle command. He understood his name and 'good' and 'sparkling'. The rest resembled this: "Tweet-Chirp-BOING BOING." He tweeted again and watched as Mr. Roto stood up and walked down the row to his crib. Checking the sparklings on either side of Orion he reached in and picked up the baby. Walking back to his rocker, he settled the infant and smiled at him. "You are wide awake, sparkling. You need to recharge. You have your massage and exercise after this."

Orion understood 'sparkling' but he also understood that Mr. 'To-To' loved him. Orion smiled and held up his dollie. Roto, smiling, kissed it and then Orion did too. He lay and looked at his primary teacher and considered this was the second best thing to being carted around by Atar.

"In the next few days, Orion, you and I are going to be doing tests. I have your genitors permission to make you my case study for graduation as a fully fledged counselor. You and me, sparkling, against the world." Roto had already been certified as a teacher and a speech therapy specialist but counselors were in dire need and he included that into his educational plan. All he needed was a case study and a conversation and outline of action with Ironhide and Ratchet had been all it took to get permission. He was ecstatic. Orion was a wild child and perfect for his objective: High Energy Mechlings and Their Care and Behavioral Management.

Orion smiled. "To-To."

Mr. Roto smiled and chuckled. "To-To and Orion." Putting the infant on his shoulder, he began to rock him and pat his little back. In a short time Orion was asleep.

=0=Outside in the hub

Revet arrived with 'Vette after taking him for the morning. Pausing sadly at the door he bucked up and entered. Laret, sitting on the floor with a clutch of Seekerlings smiled. "Revet, I watched your broadcast this morning. It was wonderful."

Revet smiled and paused self consciously. "Thank you, Laret. I think I need a lot of practice."

"No. You just need confidence," the older femme said with a smile. "Are you going to give me 'Vette?"

"If I have to," he said sighing. "This is hard."

"It always is," Laret said taking the infant. "But your pain is my gain."

Revet smirked and chuckled. "I'm working in the wrong business."

"I think you won't get an argument from any of us," Laret said with a chuckle as she set the tiny sparkling on his little bottom in the middle of the clutch. "There. Instant friends."

Revet smiled and turned to go. "Thank you, Laret, for helping us with the babies. I never worry when I leave him here."

Laret smiled as Revet walked out the door. She looked at her bounty, four colorful Seekerlings all patting the little 'Con/Autobot infant. 'Vette sat smiling and patting them back. "As me to do something hard, Revet," Laret whispered as she watched the babies, her spark completely enchanted.

=0=Youngling School

Sunspot sat at the table working out the geometric shapes that were going to be quizzed later that afternoon. Measurement of angles was incredibly important to a youngling who someday would fly in space. Knowing where you were, where something was and how to get there was a matter of life and death. Ope sat with him and from time to time she would ask Sunspot for help.

The little yellow and white Seeker was very good at math. It was his strong suit. Reading was a little bit harder but no one worked like he did. School was his dream, his constant pleasure. He was Mr. Terradive's little helper and when a new youngling entered their class he and Turbo would take the newbie into their embrace.

"Turbo," Spirit said standing back from his painting. "You moved."

Turbo got up and walked around the easel to look at the picture Spirit had been painting. "I don't see it, Spirit," Turbo said shaking his helm. "I was sitting there all still."

"But you moved your servo," Spirit said pointing at the picture.

Turbo looked at it and then frowned slightly. "I think I did."

"You're so fast," Spirit said nodding. "I think you're going to be Blurr when you grow up."

"I want to be fast like him," Turbo said nodding. "I'm pretty fast."

"You are very fast, Turbo," Spirit said. He put his paint brush down and considered his painting. "I like this picture. You look like you."

"It's a great picture, Spirit. You can almost paint as good as Silverbow," Turbo said nodding. "Let me paint you."

Spirit nodded and the two changed places after they took the painting Spirit made and hung it up to dry. Terradive, sitting nearby smiled and shook his helm. His kids ruled. Turning back to his reports, he continued to monitor the younglings who went through their day according to the personal plan each had. It was a lovely day in his classroom and he enjoyed every single moment of it immensely.

=0=Mimi

She sat on the table as Neo polished her little servo. It was so tiny that it was almost scary to handle. She was 'chatting' to Neo and Neo 'chatted' back. She was the incredibly beloved little femmeling of a pair of youngish mini-cons from the village rescue and they worked hard in the electronics shop creating all the inventions of the science division as they were handed over for implementation. She was a very young couples' very young infant and incredibly doted upon. Her nature was loving and warm, trusting and generous. She was the most remarked upon and admired sparkling in Autobot City. She could sit on Optimus's thumb and not fall off.

"There you go, my little lady," Neo said finishing up. "Now you can go break sparks right and left."

Mimi, listening to her smiled the big face splitting smile that she gave to everyone everywhere who even thought of looking at her. She flapped her arms and then looked at her servos, mesmerized that the little yellow digits of her little yellow hands were so shiny.

"Your mechfriends will love them too. So shiny," Neo said leaning on an elbow as she studied and admired the little femme before her. "You have many. I think Han and Orion are going to be sitting in the corner a lot because you are so wonderful."

Mimi looked up at her and smiled. Tweeting softly a gentle sound, Mimi held up her arms. Neo picked her up and cuddled her against her cheek. "I love you, Mimi."

Mimi patted Neo's face and smiled. Tweet was all she said.

=0=A little bit later

They both sat up in their cribs, the darkness surrounding them. Blue optics turned and caught the attention of red ones. Both pairs of optics frowned in unison. No one made a move for a moment and then they both swatted each other with their dollies. Both missed and sat considering that. As they did both began to move closer to each other, a slow and painful process. When they were closer, they swung again landing blows.

Both sat back and looked at the other. Frowns gave way to surprise and then humor. Then the frowns came back. Moving closer again, they swung hard. Both landed blows. Sitting back down, they smiled.

Score.

As they exulted in their victories they didn't notice Mr. Roto standing up and moving to their cribs. Staring down at them he frowned too. "What are you two doing?"

Both sparklings startled and looked up. Both of them lay their dollies down and put on their most innocent expressions. Roto, suppressing his need to laugh shook his helm. "You two did a bad. Now it's time for a sad." With that, he reached in and took both their dollies. Holding them up, he leaned down slightly. "No more dollies. You both know better." He turned and tossed them gently onto a table nearby that was used to clean up infants.

They both looked at the dollies and then Mr. Roto. Orion pointed at the dollie and looked at him. "To-To."

"No dollie, Orion. You did a bad," Roto said shaking his helm. "Both of you, lay down and recharge or I will have to put you both in the chairs of doom."

Han and Orion looked at each other. Both frowned.

They both ended up in the chairs of doom.

=0=TBC

2011 (11)


	2. Chapter 2

The Chronicles of Orion: Part Two

=0=Sparkling Day School, a few days before

He was sitting on a table nearby with Mr. Roto when Atar walked in with their new sparkling. He nearly unswiveled his helm turning and looking in the direction of his Atar's energy. It was sad energy and it immediately inflicted itself upon Orion who up until that moment was deliriously happy. He had his teacher and full-time aide, Mr. Roto fixing to start his exercise program. Moving with assistance was the hightlight of the day. Next to play. Eating. Hanging with Mimi and the others in heavily supervised play. Digging in the sandbox and finding things the teachers hid.

Like that.

Ironhide, holding an observant smiling Praxus walked to a couch and sat with Herling. The director of all education planetwide had caught him standing in front of the door to the sparkling school and had invited the big emotional front-liner to come inside to hand over his son. It was very hard on Ironhide and so they sat down to talk about what they should and could do about Ironhide's misery.

"I didn't want him in care yet because he needs to come with me," Ironhide was saying. "Orion always had day care even on Earth but we would always do the rounds. When there was trouble there he and I would do security shifts together. He was a very observant sparkling and learned quickly."

"I can see that in him," Herling said gently. "Praxus will need your attention a lot I believe. You will need to come and observe him and help him get through his day."

"I could do that," Ironhide said. He looked at Praxus who looked up at his Atar with a sweet expression. He felt his tanks turn over and venting a sigh, he looked at Herling. "I find this very, very hard."

"We know, Ironhide. That is why we have an open door and ask you to come when you can," Herling said sympathetically.

Ironhide looked at his sparkling and then he kissed Praxus gently. With effort, he handed the infant over and sat a moment staring at him. Then he looked up when a tweet sounded from the other side of the room. Spotting Orion, he rose and walked over picking the infant up and hugging him. They stood together and then Ironhide held the sparkling up in his servos. "Are you being good and working hard at your studies?" he asked the smiling little mini-me.

"Atar," Orion said with great joy. "Atar!" He reached out and patted Ironhide's nose.

Ironhide hugged him tightly, swaying with his son for a moment. Then he held him up again. "You be good. You work hard. Your little brother is here and I want you to be a good example. Show him how a good sparkling behaves." Ironhide kissed Orion and set him on the table. Pausing for a moment, he turned and walked nonstop for the door. When the door closed behind him Orion blinked. He looked at the table and then the door. Then he burst into tears.

=0=Later that night

Ratchet stood over the cribs that held two of his five younglings. Praxus, newly admitted and recharging next to Orion was silent and tiny. Lying in the room with older sparklings, it pointed out again what a tiny baby Praxus was. Orion on the other hand was robust and his usual self, knees tucked under and fanny in the air. He held two dollies in his servos and his little face was comically sweet in repose.

Ratchet stroked his cheek gently. The infant didn't awaken. Ratchet out of habit scanned them and found them both to be sound. It was hard not to go home in the evening and spend time with the sparklings and Sunspot. Having infants after a long life without even the comfort of Ironhide half the time was a thrilling and horizon expanding experience. Now it was like he was on bivouac alone again and he felt pain.

Glancing down the rows of infants he saw Kaon and walked to his little crib. The little winger was recharging silently, his tiny wings tucked against his body. He was so colorful and so pretty that Ratchet smiled. "Sweet baby Kaon," he whispered stroking the infant's little arm gently. Ratchet took the blanket half covering Kaon and tucked it around him. "Your Ada loves you. He's so proud of you, Kaon. He monitors you all the time. You know that don't you? Sunstreaker loves you." Ratchet smiled. "Everyone loves you, baby."

Ratchet stood quietly absorbing the peace that filled the room. Sitting nearby, a couple of aides watched him. They smiled and he smiled at them. Walking over and pausing, Ratchet looked back at his children. "Hard duty I would imagine."

"Excrutiating," a small mini-con femme said with a big smile.

Ratchet chuckled and nodded. "Thank you for taking care of my sparklings."

"Thank you for letting us," she replied and with a nod Ratchet left the room.

Walking across the corridor to a room on the other side, Ratchet paused in the doorway. Laying on air mattresses and covered with colorful blankets all of the younglings from the Youngling Day School were in recharge. He entered and scanned them for Sunspot. He was lying between Spirit and Turbo, Prime and Prowl's little one holding his bear from Christmas Surprise on Diego Garcia the year before. He smiled and knelt, gently moving blankets to cover peds. All around him their future lay recharging. All around him were the treasures of Autobot City. He sighed softly. What was it the army soldiers had on one of their service patches? "This we will defend."

He nodded. He would. With his life.

Rising and turning, Ratchet walked out of the room and then the school heading back to his job. Ironhide would not come for another full orn.

He couldn't.

=0=Testing

Roto sat in a conference room with Orion, all the things he needed to test the little sparkling on a table behind him. Distractions were to be at a minimum. Orion, enjoying Mr. To-To! as usual sat waiting, glancing at just about everything twice as he did. By the time Roto was ready he was poking at his belly and a place in the armor where the joins met. Roto snorting at the sight took Orion's servo. "Leave your belly alone, you little pirate. I want to do some things with you."

Orion smiled. Roto smiled.

"Here, Orion. I want you to hold this ball," Roto said handing over a ball with big perferations on its surface.

The sparkling took it and his digits sank into holes. Looking at it with a slight frown, he pulled his fingers free. Holding it, frowning at it, he looked at Roto. "To-To?"

"Orion," Roto said smiling. "Here." Roto took the ball and held it in one servo. Then he put it into the other. Back and forth he went as Orion watched it intently. Then Roto handed Orion the ball and nodded. "Now you try, baby. Try and pass it back and forth so I can check out some motor movements."

Orion listened and looked at Roto, then the ball, then his belly, the ball, Roto, the ceiling, the table, his toes, the ball...

=0=Three joors later...

"How did Orion do in the testing?" Nova asked as he sat down beside Roto at a table where he was still scoring Orion's testing. The handsome bot looked up and smiled. "That sparkling will drive a strong mech to the brink."

Nova chuckled. "That is why Herling and I have him on our wish list."

Roto chuckled. "Take a number and wait in line," he said. "I find that he is very, very smart. His visual acuity is over the top. He can tell colors and shapes very well. His pre-reading potential is stellar. He's above average in strength and his motor skills when he cooperates are very good. Could be better but we will work on that. Language wise, I would say he is just a bit ahead of the curve. He can speak about fifteen words, almost all of them names or name attempts. That is exceptional for his age. So is his ability to move around when properly motivated."

"Han?" Nova asked with a smile.

Roto grinned and nodded. "They appear to be enemies."

"Noted. What about behavior?"

"He's impulsive and exhibits the symptoms of being at least for a while a much loved infant to two smart and older genitors. He loves his family and friends and feels like he has to defend them sometimes. He's easy to manage otherwise but he needs some serious behavioral/anger management training. He flairs up and is so sorry afterwards its hard to punish him."

"I know. Herling has fits when he has to. It's his little face and his good spark I think," Nova said with a grin.

Roto nodded. "I don't know how Ratchet and Ironhide do it. The new sparkling seems quieter and more calm than Orion. Orion is very energetic and exuberant. He has a lot of confidence and loves to love others. He shares his love easily and is happy. I just love this sparkling," Roto concluded.

"You and me both," Nova said nodding. "You will be making a plan for him now?"

Roto nodded.

"Good," Nova said. "Include Han in part of it. I want both of them to behave themselves. They both need to get along or at least behave. The chairs of doom are getting a workout."

Roto snorted and smiled. "They were in their cribs hitting each other with their dollies when they ended up there yesterday."

Nova smiled. "We may need to inscribe their names on the back of the chairs at this rate. Ironhide would probably stroke out though. That isn't the sort of honors he hopes for his sparkling."

"I know," Roto said sitting back with a smile. "We can start on them both when Herling approves of my findings and plans."

"Good," Nova said rising. "Massage time then?"

Roto nodded and arose gathering his things. He put them in his cubby nearby and walked to the play area where Orion was entertaining three hatchlings, a winged mech and a tiny winged femme by describing the care and feeding of dollies. They sat enraptured as he spoke words mixed with all kinds of charming sparkling talk. He paused when Roto came and held up his arms.

Roto picked him up and hugged him. "Come on, you little bandit. Time for a back rub." With that, they walked to the massage room and entered, the door closing behind them.

=0=Bleu

He was a tiny blue ex-'Con mechling. His Ada and Atar were working in the foundries and he was in the school for the duration. Sweet natured and gentle, he sat with Mimi in the sandbox shoveling sand into her tiny pail, the one Sunstreaker had made for her with her name glyph painted on by his own servo.

They chatted, pausing to point to things as they played and Neo, sitting nearby with Pip in her arms recharging watched with intense joy. There was no other place in all the universe that meant as much to her as this place, now. Pip sighed and snuggled, Neo smiled and stroked his brow. All was perfect in her quiet, infant-filled world.

Orion on the other hand was cackling with glee and squirming. Mr. Roto had found his sweet spot and his tickle programming was kicking his aft. Mr. Roto only grinned and continued.

=0=TBC

2011 (11)


	3. Chapter 3

The Chronicles of Orion Part three

=0=In the Sparkling Day School

He sat in the tub and slapped the water with his servos. It splashed in his face and he paused sputtering. Looking at Mimi and the others who were sputtering too, Kaon smiled in his face splitting way. A deep chuckle rose up in him and he laughed at the others. Some of them, close to the edge of tears looked at Kaon laughing and paused. Grinning at him, they splashed the water themselves.

Mr. Tinpipe, sitting on the mat at the edge of the shallow tub chuckled himself. "You are making a mess, sparkling," he said as he grinned at Kaon. The little winger pausing looked at his primary care giver and smiled again. He tweeted and splashed, stopping as he drowned himself again.

Mr. Tinpipe took Mimi's tiny yellow bucket that bore her glyph and filled it. He poured it over Kaon's helm, the little bot freezing as he was drenched. Looking at Mr. Tinpipe and sputtering, he chuckled. Tinpipe continued around the infants, pouring warm water on their helms. They all tweeted and chirped loudly, smiling at him and each other as he did.

Nearby, watching, Neo smiled. They were so cute she could barely contain her feelings about them. They were lovely, gentle, sweet and completely innocent. The word that 200 more infants were in this group coming gave everyone pause. They would have to expand the school into the areas that were set aside for such a thing. The infants that were coming, an unknown quantity of sparklings among them, would be sorted and screened before joining the school. They would have to be certified by the hospital as being well. Some of them would be wounded, some would be famished and all of them would be traumatized. Since Roto acquiring a counseling degree they felt stronger at helping them rebound.

Herling, entering after meeting with the city leadership walked to where Neo stood and paused watching the sparklings. He grinned. "They are so lovely. I can't believe we can be this lucky sometimes. And we have so many more coming."

"About 200 or so I'm told," Neo said nodding. She looked up at Herling. "Did you hear that there is an orphan femme sparkling and a mech sparkling in this group coming?"

Herling looked at her sharply. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes," Neo said with a smile. "I can imagine that if you mention it to Prime you can see them when they come."

Herling was out of the door before she finished speaking. Neo grinned and looked back at Kaon and the sparklings as she stood swaying gently, a sleeping Praxus in her arms.

=0=Orion

He had cried all day long wanting his genitors so much. They had always come at the same times during his day and now it had been three orns and no snacks shared, no walking around the hub with Atar looking at the globe of Cybertron, no sitting in the rocking chair with Ada as he hummed a song from his own sparklinghood. Even though he loved and adored his handlers and his school, he was tired and afraid. The ones he loved the most weren't there.

Han was in the same boat. His caretaker was pacing with him too and they passed each other as they walked. Staring at each other at that moment, their wailing decreasing as they looked at each other and then increasing as they passed, it was a long distressing afternoon for both.

Han's Atar was flying back with refugees and his Ada was working in the data gathering part of the process. He didn't know that and he didn't know that his newborn brother was doing just fine in the newborn room nearby. He just knew that Atar and Ada hadn't come by in two orns and he was nearing the end of his endurance.

They paced back and forth walking by each other as they did. The sparklings cried as they did, only dimming as they came to see each other with each pass. It was a long afternoon for everyone.

=0=Outside at the point of return

Herling paused and watched as Prime greeted a number of youngling mechs who were effusive in their delight to see him. When they moved on he stepped up almost light helmed from the flutter in his spark. "Optimus, may I speak to you a moment?" he asked.

Prime, pausing nodded and moved to the side. "Of course, Herling. What can I do for you?"

He paused and gathered his scattered thoughts. "I was told that there were orphans in this group, a couple of sparklings. There is supposed to be a femmeling and a mechling."

Prime nodded. "I have heard of a preliminary report, Herling. I am also aware that you and Nova are first on the orphan adoption list."

He nodded, glancing down at his peds for a moment. He hated seeming so needy but this was important. He and Nova had both tried to spark for a really long time but it hadn't happened. The AllSpark was gone and there was very little they could do about getting a sparkling of their own. They didn't have the fortune or the status to make it happen in other ways. Now the possibility was there and he was almost beside himself about seeing this long sought and almost hopeless dream come true. He had to know before telling Nova. "I would like to know that it would be safe enough for me to tell Nova. I don't want to do that if there is no way for us to have a shot at having these sparklings for our own."

"We go by the list, Herling. The two sparklings are very young and alone. I would honor the list," Prime said gently.

The smile that graced Herling's face would stay with Prime forever. Herling nodded and then turned hurrying off to the city beyond. Prime watched him go and then turned with a smile to his duties.

=0=Moments later

He stood in the office of the Sparkling Day School and explained what he had heard and what Prime had told him. Nova looked at him with an expression of almost fear as he took in the possibility that they could have a sparkling. Two sparklings. Two. Sparklings.

He threw his arms around Herling and they stood together for a while neither able to speak to the other. Neo, standing nearby being as unobtrusive as possible smiled herself. Glancing down at Praxus who was well into recharge she grinned. "Laret and I are second on the list, Praxus. Sometimes, in some ways, life can be very, very good." With that, she turned and walked slowly across the great room passing a fussing and sleepy Orion and a just fallen into recharge Han. Smiling again, she nodded to both of the mechs holding those two hard helms. /... yes, life can be good …/

=0=TBC

2011 (12)


	4. Chapter 4

The Chronicles of Orion: Transitions

=0=At the substitute site for the school

Ironhide walked out with two sparklings. The school was under construction and for the next two orns infants and younglings would remain dispersed to satellite sites. Ratchet had finished his last surgeries earlier that afternoon and now only after care would be necessary. That would be handled by medics and techs while all the doctors of the city were given the remaining two orns to rest up for the next flood coming.

The city was filled with newcomers who were walking around looking at their new home. There was as much interest of the city proper as there was of Metroplex. Lines at the administration office of job seekers were getting shorter as more newcomers found work to do.

Entering the rec room he spotted the twins sitting with Bluestreak. Walking over he grinned. "What are you doing goofing around? We have an empire to build."

Sunstreaker leaned back in his chair and grinned slightly. "What makes you so happy?"

"Autobot soldier families and families with sparklings get a home in Metroplex," Ironhide said. "Ratchet and I have a new apartment there."

"What?" Sideswipe asked with a grin. "How do we get some of that?"

"Have a sparkling. One of you get sparked. That would help but Kaon will probably be enough with your family connections," Ironhide said. "Having another sparkling wouldn't hurt though."

Both of the twins looked at Bluestreak whose grin faded. "What?"

They looked back at Ironhide. "Where's Sunspot?"

"He's helping Mr. Terradive and I'm going to get him later," Ironhide said swaying gently with sparklings in each arm. "Right now I have to take the sparklings to the apartment. Ratchet moved all our slag but for mine. How about you three grabbing my slag so I can move it all at once?"

They looked at him with smirks and then the three rose moving through the tables to follow him to the hospital. It was quiet inside with only a skeleton crew on call. The rest were working shifts in the intensive care and recovery wards. Entering the corridor they walked to the quarters where Ironhide's slag was piled on the berth. "If you could grab all that we can walk over to Metroplex and I'll show you our first home."

"First home?" Bluestreak asked shouldering two of Ironhide's rifles.

"Yeah," he said watching as they shared out all the stuff. "We always were on the run or bivouacing in a ditch somewhere. Now we have a good home and I'm glad for Ratchet and Sunspot. Little mech gets his own room and old mech gets a nice place to live. Score."

They chuckled and everyone turned following him out and through the hospital. They continued onward outside and began to walk to the great city nearby.

=0=Ratchet

He stood in the living room of the apartment and looked at the small collection of slag lying on a couch. Looking around, he felt good. It was a nice place in a building that was going to be filling up with families and soldiers. Across the street were other high rises and around and behind their building the same was true. The streets were wide and sidewalks lined the edge of the buildings. Tall light poles would illuminate the darkness and make it feel like home.

The infant rooms were ready for the sparklings and Sunspot. A shelf held all of the sparkling's dollies and their toy box had a place in the corner, not underfoot. Sunspot's bulletin board with all his art and triumphs was already hung up. His bed held his blanket and his basketball was lying in the corner.

Their own room was pretty spare and off of it was the washrack that was theirs alone. All in all, it was awesome. The sound of voices outside caught his attention and he turned as the door opened. Ironhide and the sparklings followed by the trine entered and Ratchet took Orion who was tweeting, gripping his face so he could exclaim his dislike of the past few orns and cackling with umbrage. "Sparkling, you are killing me here," Ratchet said as he shifted the infant. "Well, well, well. Why am I not surprised you acquired an entourage now that work is involved."

Ironhide grinned and looked around. "This place is nice. Where do you want my slag?"

"In the bedroom closet on the right," Ratchet said nodding to the room on the left down the short corridor.

The trine carried it in and then Bluestreak returned. "This is great, Ratchet. Did Optimus give it to you?"

"He's giving it to families with sparklings, sparked families, the ill, injured and the elderly. Because Ironhide is so antique we got this place," Ratchet said with a smirk.

"It pays to be me," Ironhide said with a grin. He turned and sat on a chair settling Praxus into his lap. "Mech thinks he can make me feel bad. Ha!" Ratchet merely grinned.

"Are you still going to be coming to dine in the rec room?" Bluestreak said.

"Yes," Ironhide said. Ratchet nodded. "We don't want to lose community just because we have a great place to live."

Orion, looking from one genitor to another grinned. He flopped over in Ratchet's arms and hung tweeting to be down on the floor. Ratchet lowered him until he was on the ground sitting and looking up. He held up his arms to be picked up. They all looked at him and then Orion. "Nope, sparkling," Ratchet said. "I don't intend to play up and down with you right now."

"We have to talk to Optimus," Sunstreaker said sitting on the couch.

Sideswipe turned and grinned. He was standing at the window. "This is a great view. I wonder if you can see anyone fragging in another building?"

Ratchet snorted. "Fragging? What's that?"

Ironhide snorted and looked at Ratchet with a self satisfied expression. "Overwhelmed you did I? All that mechliness overpowered your short term memory?"

Ratchet snorted and grinned at him. "That's it. When we frag I don't remember it later."

"Runs in your family, Ratchet," Bluestreak said with a grin.

The twins looked at him and snorted. "You're lucky to have us, Babe. Trust me,"Sunstreaker said with a self satisfied smirk.

They looked at Sideswipe. He grinned. "Don't look at me. I'm staying out of this one."

"Get yourself an apartment," Ironhide said. "All you need is another sparkling to seal the deal."

"Kaon is so slagging awesome he'll get us a place all by himself," Sunstreaker said.

"I can't argue with that," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

=0=Nearby on a lower floor

They entered, their daughter hop-skipping in. Pausing to look around Silverbow grinned. "This is pretty. Why are we here, Atar?" she asked looking up at Trailbreaker.

"This is our new home, Silverbow," Hound said moving to the windows to look out. The view was stunning. "We will live here now."

She looked at him and then her expression crumpled. Staring at her feet she began to cry softly. Trailbreaker and Hound looked at each other and then Trailbreaker knelt. "Silverbunny, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him with a miserable expression on her sweet pretty face. "I won't see my friends. I can't go to my school. I don't want to live here if that happens."

Trailbreaker grinned and gathered her up, rising to stand. He walked to the window and turned so she could see. "See that? That's Autobot City."

She nodded, sniffling. "I see it. That's where my school is."

"It is. You will still go to school there. All families with sparklings and younglings get to live here. All Autobot soldiers who have families live here. All elders live here. We still will go to the city and we will still use things there. We will just come here to our house now. The apartment in the city we had will be given to a family with a sick sparkling."

She looked at him and then Hound. "Will my friends know I'm here and can they come over?"

"They will be living here too." Trailbreaker turned them both to the window. "I don't know where everyone is yet but over in that building," he said pointing to a very tall skyscraper across the street. "That is where Comet and Turbo will live. I was told Sunspot will be living in this building and so will others. There will be a lot of younglings here and I was told there is a little park nearby where you can also go to play."

She looked at him and then Hound. "Really?"

"Yes," Hound said gently as he swayed holding Rebel. "We will figure out where everyone lives and then you can visit back and forth."

"I'll go to school where I go?" she asked.

"Yes," Hound said smiling.

She looked at him and then looked around. "This is our apartment now?"

Hound nodded. "You get your own room."

She looked at him startled. "I do?"

Trailbreaker chuckled. "Do you want to go look?"

She smiled and nodded. He put here down and she stood a moment looking around. Moving toward the short corridor to the rest of the apartment she paused in the doorway of a bedroom. "Is this my room?"

They came and looked inside. It was a corner room so there was a window that looked outside to the cross street and all of the buildings on that side of their own. "Do you like it?"

She looked up and smiled. "I do."

"Then it's yours," Trailbreaker said with a smile.

It would take about a joor for them to clear out their old apartment for the new family and move their few belongings to their new place. By the time Silverbow was finished her berth had a flowered spread covering it and her bear had pride of place on the small chair in the corner. Spare though it was, she was totally happy and they watched from the doorway as she fussed making this thing just so and that thing just so.

=0=Orion

He sat on the floor poking at his 'belly button' join in his armor. The adults were sitting and talking about things that bored him sideways. Looking around at last he considered what he could do before anyone found out. Noticing a bag lying nearby he made up his mind to explore it. Working hard and as inobstusively as an energetic sparkling could, he angled and rolled his way to the satchel.

He sat up again and looked at the bag tugging on the ties as hard as he could. It fell open and out rolled munitions, some dummy grenades that Ironhide was experimenting with. He looked at them, at his genitors, at the grenades, at the table legs from the kitchen, at his belly button, at the ceiling, at the …

=0=On a lower floor

They put the sparkling room together and lay Rebel in his crib. Covering him with a blanket, Hound stood and rubbed the sparkling's back until he went to recharge. Turning and walking into the living room he smiled at Trailbreaker and Silverbow. They were sitting at the table working on her homework. She was reading a story that she wrote to him.

"And then they walked home to their house in the city. Comet and Sunspot said goodbye and Silverbow walked into her apartment. Rebel was recharging in his box bed and Ada was reading a datapad. It was almost dinner and so Silverbow did her homework, played with her toys and went to dinner with her genitors. It was fun."

Hound moved to the table and sat down. "What did you write, Silverbow. It sounded like you told a story about your day."

"I did. I have to write a story about my life," Silverbow said. "Mr. Terradive wants us to read them in front of the class."

"That should be easy for a smart little femme like you, Silverbow," Trailbreaker said with a grin. "You tell good stories."

She grinned and looked shyly at her datapad. "I try."

"We know," Hound said squeezing her servo. "Do you know that you will go to the same school with the same friends?"

She nodded. "I like this place." Rising, she walked to the window and stared out. "All of the houses are tall."

Hound chuckled. "This is Metroplex, honey. Get used to it."

Trailbreaker nodded with a smile.

=0=Orion

He sat in the new penalty corner in the new livingroom trying to see what was going on over his shoulder. He had gotten into a prototype ammo satchel that the twins forgot to put into the gun closet in Ironhide and Ratchet's bedroom. That is, the closet that held guns that was in there. He had been chewing on a hand grenade when Ratchet happened to glance over. The explosion of hysteria that erupted and lasted for about **FOREVER** resulted in detention. It was going to be a long evening.

=0=In the corridor

They entered the apartment assigned to them and marveled at the appointments. They had helped their genitors, both sets settle in their own apartments across the street. This one had three bedrooms and the privacy they wanted with their two tiny sparklings. As they moved the last bit of personal gear inside and closed the door behind them, another apartment door opened and the trine walked out laughing and joking with Ratchet. They chatted a moment and then turned to walk to the administration building to get the lowdown on the apartment they were just issued as a qualified family. Blondi had commed Bluestreak and they were excited to go. Ratchet watched them go and then walked back inside to monitor all of his many hoodlums. He closed the door behind him.

The door that was next to Ratchet's belonged to a former Decepticon family who had just been issued their own apartment. The apartment next door would house Revo, Heva, Han and his infant brother.

Some place in some dimension somewhere, Primus was rolling on the floor laughing.

=0=TBC

2011 (12)


	5. Chapter 5

The Chronicles of Orion Part 5

=0=Herling and Nova, Neo and Laret

They walked through the Rec Room and made for the big doors. Exiting into the sunlight they continued down the steps and out into the courtyard. The way to the road beyond was crowded with mechs who also were transferring to the city. Ultra Magnus, at the direction of Prime was given the task of identifying qualified families and elderly, Blondi letting them know of their good fortune herself. In the other direction on the flight line a platform was being built for the naming ceremony. The size of the city population made anything less inadequate.

Springer and Drift, pausing a moment to allow some construction bots to pass by, led the way forward with Herling, Nova, Neo, Laret and their sparklings following. They crossed the road and followed along the side moving and stopping as traffic demanded. Others were on their way, some with sparklings and others with elderly and a happy time was had along the way.

The road changed to new construction, a team of roadbuilders making the connection between the older Autobot City and its newest portion in the person of Metroplex. The city was massive, its many high rises towering upward into the sky and it only grew bigger as they got closer. Moving along a sidewalk, nodding to others and gawking, the little party made it to the apartment highrise called Iacon Tower. They entered the building and crossed the lobby heading for the elevators that stood in a bank along the back wall. Entering, punching in the floor number for Neo and Laret they rode together in nervous exhaustion.

The elevator stopped at the fourteenth floor and everyone walked out to go with Neo and Laret to their new home. Drift found the door, number eighteen and opened it for them. They stared at him, gratitude naked on their faces and entered with their tiny femmeling. Drift turning with a grin nodded to Springer and the little party headed back to the elevators once more. They entered and rode upward to the twenty-fourth floor, exiting and walking down the corridor together. They paused at number fifteen and Drift opened the door for them too.

Pausing, looking at the two mechs, Herling smiled. "I can't thank you enough."

"You don't have to, Herling," Springer said.

"We do. Both of us," Nova said nodding.

"Okay," Springer said with a grin. "Welcome home."

The smiles on the faces of the two teachers would be a memory neither Springer nor Drift would ever forget. They nodded and turned walking inside, the door closing behind them.

Springer and Drift grinned at each other and then turned to walk back to the elevator. They stepped inside and punched the down button, leaning back against the walls as they dropped flights one after another. Drift grinned at Springer. "Tough duty."

Springer grinned. "I know." He looked at Drift. "If we had a sparkling we could have a place here."

"Don't look at me," Drift said with a smirk.

Springer snorted. "I wonder if becoming legally responsible for Kup would count?"

Drift laughed, a wholly beautiful sight Springer considered and then the elevator stopped. "Time to go," Springer said and they went.

=0=Herling and Nova

The two sparklings sat on the couch looking at the two kindly strangers with concerned expressions. They were so cute it was hard to look away so Herling waited while Nova explored. He returned with a smile. "There is a large berth room for us and two smaller rooms for the sparklings. They can have their own room."

"They might need to stay together for a while," Herling said nodding.

"Our room has a washrack and the little kitchen there … we can take care of the sparklings needs on the spot," Nova said shaking his helm. "Look at the view, Herling."

They both looked at the wall of windows that faced the street and a large skyscraper on the other side of the road. It was astounding and they looked at each other in astonishment. "This is so much of a change I feel like my helm's been wrenched off."

"You and me both, Nova," Herling said looking at the silent infants once more. "I think these babies need a warm bath. That should relax them."

Nova nodded and walked to the sink. He took the silver basin that Herling handed to him and regulated water. Soon it was filled to the right marked level and he turned putting it on the table. "What now?" he asked Herling uncharacteristically. The emotion of the moment had driven him into disarray and organizing his thoughts would take a bit of time.

"I think if you bathe the femme … Flin … then I will hold Diesel and he can watch. We can't rush them and we have to be gentle and patient."

"I knew that," Nova said rubbing his face. "I knew that but I can't … it's hard to think."

Herling squeezed Nova's shoulder and nodded. "I know. Let's do this one step at a time."

Nova nodded turning to the infants, gently and carefully picking up the tiny femme. She looked upset and glanced at Diesel who sat with an indentical expression. Nova and Herling stood closer together and the two gripped servos again. "This may take a long time, Herling," Nova said softly.

Herling nodded his helm.

=0=Neo and Laret

They walked together checking out the apartment which had a large berth room for them and one smaller room for the infant. All of the rest of the apartment was the same plan as any other with big windows facing the street and a nice living room and kitchen/dining area. They paused by the window and looked out.

"This is so wonderful, Neo," Laret said holding Fifi in her arms. They looked at the infant who looked back at them, a sweet expression of contentment on her face. She was feeding on their energy which was suffused not only with emotion but a deep and intense love for her. It felt good so she relaxed.

Putting the infant kit and bathing basin down on the table, they moved to the window to sit in chairs and watch the city beyond. It was quiet a moment and then Laret sighed. "The Council will be a big problem. They won't go down to defeat without a battle. I can't bear that the peace of our planet should be compromised by them over such a terrible system."

"We won't let it," Neo said, her voice filled with menace. "We will defend this city." She looked at the infant who looked back at her. "This baby needs so much care and guidance. She will go to school here and have friends. There will be parties and art, books and music. She might want to dance and paint. We have to listen to her and find out what she wants to do with her life. Then we have to make sure she has options and possibilities. All that she can be we must help her attain. Think of her school life and university. She is so wonderful."

Laret nodded. "All of them are." She looked at Neo and grinned. "We have the best jobs in the city."

Neo grinned and nodded. "Our daughter is now one of our students."

"It's glorious," Laret said.

Neo arose and walked to the basin holding it up and studying it. There were two glyphs on it and she turned to show Laret. "Two names are on this basin already. Her name will be there someday, Laret. We have to get engraved. I know the perfect poem for her and the prayer I want to Primus for having her as our own."

"The Bond?" Laret asked with a smile.

"That one," Neo said nodding. She looked at the infant and the words came to her. "We were alone and you came. Beauty followed you. Into the darkness your light shown. We are changed. Forever."

Laret looked at her daughter and smiled. "That is what she is to me, Neo. I can't think of a better verse."

Neo nodded. At that moment there was no other life, no sorrows or shame. There was only this place, these people and this life. She had found her way back. Picking up the pail, walking to the sink, she ran the water for the first bath her daughter would have with them.

=0=Herling and Nova

Herling came through the door after slipping out to their old barracks. He had gathered their few items and hurried to the school. Picking up blankets and two dollies he made his way back to the apartment and his family. Nova sat on the couch with two freshly washed sparklings in his arms. He looked emotionally exhausted but personally exhilerated. Looking up, he smiled. "You weren't gone long."

"I know," he said moving to the table and putting down bedding. He dropped his satchels that held everything else and turned looking at Nova. "They look exhausted."

"They ate their energon. They don't particularly like it. The supplements aren't very tasty but they seem ready to recharge." Nova shifted Diesel into Herling's arms and the two stood and sat quietly as the infants slipped into recharge.

Herling turned and pulled two blankets from the stack. He walked to one of the infant rooms, the one closest to them and began to make the crib up with the blankets. It was difficult but when he was finished he gently lay Diesel onto the little nest. Nova, holding Flinn moved forward and lay her down beside him. Covering them with a soft blanket, they stood an indeterminate amount of time watching them recharge. Finally, they turned and walked out after pulling the blinds closed.

Sitting down on the couch they sat quietly a moment and then Herling vented a sigh. "I think running a cross country race would make me less tired than I feel now."

Nova chuckled. "You and me both."

At that moment a knock came to the door.

=0=TBC

2011 (12)


	6. Chapter 6

The Chronicles of Orion: Part Six: Home

=0=In the dark

He lay looking at the ceiling and thinking. His little red optics shown brightly in the darkness as he glanced here and there. It was quiet and he could hear a teevee playing nearby. Sitting up, he switched to night vision and looked at his bulletin board. He had added more pictures to it, shots of him in all the different rooms, shots with Ada and Atar in the living room and shots of himself with the infants. Orion sat on the couch grinning brightly and he sat next to Orion with Praxus in his arms. Those pictures were pinned on the board.

He listened a moment and then slid off his berth padding to the doorway and into the corridor. Pausing by the bedroom where Orion and Praxus recharged, he listened. They weren't making a sound. Good, he thought. Moving toward the living room where all the light was he paused by the wall and listened.

Ada was sitting at the table working on datapads. Atar was lounging on the couch watching some war movie. He watched as his Atar looked at his Ada.

"This is a stupid thing."

"It's a movie, Ironhide," Ratchet said with a smirk. "It's based on history."

Ironhide grumped. "Why would you make an amphibious assault on a broad front beach and have cliff sides to scale that go straight up forever? At the top are pillboxes with machine guns. It's a slaughter, Ratchet."

Ratchet paused and glanced at the screen where John Wayne was ordering this or that while sitting on a stretcher. "I don't disagree," he said quietly. "Could be that is all they had."

"Maybe," he said. Then he grinned. "It was good to see Sunspot so happy. He likes his little room."

Ratchet grinned. "He does. He deserves his own space. Little mech is growing up and needs privacy. Did you watch him do his homework at his little desk?"

"I did. Looked all grown up," Ironhide replied with a smile.

Ratchet nodded. "He's a great little bot. Mr. Terradive considers him his right servo mech."

"He does," Ironhide said nodding. "I expect his school report is going to be as great and wonderful as the others. Little mech works so hard at his books."

"He does," Ratchet said. "He's self directed. Dependable. Look how he helps with the sparklings?"

Ironhide nodded. "They love him too."

"Tomorrow is the naming ceremony. I expect he will be in the front row again. When they call for family we need to get him and the sparklings."

"I have it arranged," Ironhide said. "Sunstreaker is coming over in the morning to put the shine on the sparklings. I have the good wax for Sunspot. It's formulated for yellow and white. Sunstreaker says there is something to it for the lighter colors. Wheeljack knocked some together."

"That's nice but we can't make him too handsome, Ironhide. Some mech'll come by and steal his spark," Ratchet said with a smile.

A little snicker could be heard but they ignored it as they had his presence from the beginning. Ratchet glanced at Ironhide who winked back at him. "I think I'll go check on the sparklings. Might need a dollie or something," Ironhide said getting up slowly.

The muffled sound of peds running on the floor could be heard and then it was silent. Ironhide walked to the hallway and into Sunspot's room. Switching to night vision he looked around. It was painfully neat, his little school bag was packed and ready on the hook they had installed. Sunspot helped hold the hammer that they used to pound the peg into the wall. He had chosen a spot by his desk and together they had made a nice place for his little bag.

Ironhide checked out the infant who was pretending to be asleep, scanning him, checking his scent and found him tip top. Tucking his little blankets, Ironhide patted Sunspot's tummy. "I love you, son," he whispered and then he turned walking to the door.

"Atar," a small voice whispered.

Ironhide paused and turned spotting bright red optics. "What, Sunny?"

"I love you too," he whispered.

Ironhide smiled. "I hope so, Sunspot. Go to sleep, son. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Good night," Sunspot said snuggling into his covers.

"Good night, sparkling," Ironhide said with a smile. He turned and walked out, turning into the sparklings' room. They were recharging and so with a bit of fuss with blankets he turned and walked back to his chair. Sitting down, changing the channel to 'Gunsmoke' he smiled. "That is one cute little Seeker."

"Won't get an argument out of me," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

"He's got some good stealth moves. Not like Orion," Ironhide said.

Images of a disembodied arm and servo, a little black and yellow banded sparkling sitting on it came to mind. "Well, not every sparkling does the 'hovering in mid air to scare Ada to the Pit' move the way Orion does."

"We perfected that one. He's probably the best at it that there is," Ironhide said with a grin.

"I would agree," Ratchet said with a chuckle. He paused looking at the night scene out their windows. The floor to ceiling wall of transparent steel allowed a full view of Autobot City beyond, Metroplex to one side and the air field to the other. The Polyhex Tower across the street was lit up with habitations as the city began to disperse qualifying individuals to settlement there. It would take a long time to fill the city to capacity and the illumination was not what it eventually would be but it was beautiful and looked like home. "Pretty outside." He grinned and looked at Ironhide. "I bet the twins are looking at other apartments."

"You're probably right," Ironhide said with a chuckle. "Those two are incorrigible." He grinned. "Now this is a show I can get behind," he said as Marshall Matt Dillon rode his horse to the Long Branch Saloon and dismounted. "Marshall Dillon is my kind of mech."

"Is that so?" Ratchet replied watching as Miss Kitty came out to greet him. "Got a femme fixation, our Marshall Dillon."

"No one is perfect," Ironhide said as he settled in to watch another installment of his favorite horse opera.

Ratchet grinned and looked at him fondly. "No. No one is," he said quietly as he turned back to his work. "But you come close."

Ironhide only grinned. "Ditto, old mech."

=0=Nearby

Prowl tucked in the little mechs and walked back to the dining room. Clearing off the table he put things to rights and the little school bags of his younglings by the door for the next day. Turning, walking into the living room, he sat down next to Prime and their little sparkling. "Everything is go, Optimus."

"I don't doubt it," Optimus said slipping an arm around Prowl. "Tomorrow will be a long one."

"Celebrations all day, fireworks at night, it will be a good day for all of us," Prowl said calculating morale and the rise in hilarity that would engulf the next day. "Day and Night Watch are rotating along with everyone who is on duty. The industries are going to declare a holiday and everyone wants to party."

"Not exactly your favorite thing I am told," Optimus said with a grin.

"I can make this an exception," Prowl said grinning. "Are we in agreement on the name?"

"I am," Optimus said nodding. "I agree with you that it should be something that encompasses all of us and not just a family or Prime name."

"I don't want my son called Sentinel or Nova or any of the other names," Prowl said noddng. "Something bigger, something about this place, this effort … something about retrieving ourselves from the Pit will be a way to thank Primus and Primacon. I am so glad you agree."

"I do," he said nodding. "It was a long list that we pared down."

"It was. It kept coming back to the same name, the only one that fit everything," Prowl said nodding. It was quiet a moment. "I'm glad the twins shined everyone now. It will be hectic tomorrow."

Prime nodded. "Tomorrow will be epic."

Prowl grinned. "I know."

It was silent a moment.

"You scared?" Optimus asked with a grin.

"Yep. You?" Prowl asked.

"Yep."

They both chuckled. The sparkling just slept.

=0=Metroplex

His systems ran flawlessly. They always did. His massive size was astonishing and his self repair systems the best ever devised. He was so formidable that he was one of the few if not the only bot that could kill Megatron without effort. As perfect as Megatron's design was and it was flawless, that was how much more formidable and perfected Metroplex was. Only Decepticon City or Trypticon was even a close match for him.

He managed himself in the command center that was at the very core and center of the huge city. He was aware of everything and everyone in the city. It was difficult for him to process, the idea of company. He had been alone forever it seemed, guarding that thing that he could not discuss with anyone but Prime. He had come and told Prime about it and the burden of protection slipped from his massive shoulders.

He had a new imperative. Protect his most beloved Autobots. He loved them, treasured each of them and when explained about the changes that had occured included the newcomers into his equation. Bots and the odd femme were living here in his environs. They drove on his streets, lived in his buildings and would be working in his shops. Some of the offices of the city management of Autobot City were moved to the municipal buildings that made up a block of his space. A delightful femme named Blondi always greeted him with warmth and happiness when she logged on in the morning.

It was lovely to have company. It was even more so that so many of them were tiny. Infants lived here too. It had been so long he had to search his vast memory for a comparable time. Settled, contented in a way he hadn't been in eons, Metroplex rested on his pad, his sensors joined to Fortress Maximus as the two extended the reach of Teletraan III not only farther than before but out of the solar system and beyond into the Oort Field.

He was home.

=0=TBC

2011 (12)


	7. Chapter 7

The Chronicles of Orion: Part Seven

=0=Late afternoon in a living room in a high rise in Autobot City, Mars

"This is good."

[Grin] "Football is pretty interesting to watch, son. Some of the tactics are interesting."

"I like football."

"I do too but your Ada loves it best."

"Ada?"

"What, sparkling?"

"Do you love football?"

"I do." [Grin] "I love Cybertronian football."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Ada?"

"What, sparkling?"

"What is Cybertronian football? Is it like this?"

Ratchet looked at the big screen television that sat on the wall mount in the living room. Sitting at the table doing the endless datapad slag of the last refugee group as they waited for the newest he considered the view.

Ironhide was lounging in **HIS CHAIR**, his big old peds propped up on the small table in front of it. Sunspot was sitting on his Atar's lap lounging too, Ironhide's arms around him as they watched Monday Night Football on the screen. In front of the window on a small stool a little Christmas tree sparkled. Outside in windows in their building and elsewhere the same thing could be seen.

"It's some like this but mostly not. We have a handle on our ball which is made of steel. You have two teams but you do a lot more running around and hitting. You can pass but it's sideways or backwards. You have a goal but it's on a tall pole and is a hoop that you have to get the ball through. It's a great game. This? Its okay but it isn't half the game that ours is."

Sunspot looked at him as he sat with great contentment. "How come we don't play it here?"

Ratchet grinned and considered that. "I'll ask Uncle Optimus."

Sunspot grinned and nodded. "Good," he said.

Ratchet smirked and looked under the table. Orion was sitting there with a dollie in each servo. The infant was having a conversation with them holding up each one as they replied back to him. The steady stream of cute noise meant he was doing the talking for three. Lying on the couch nearby drifting off to recharge, Praxus slumbered. The channel clicked and another program appeared. The favorite horse opera of Ironhide and Sunspot was on at full gallop.

"I love this show."

Ironhide smiled. "So do I. You're fond of cowboys too I see."

Sunspot nodded. "I love cowboys. I love horses. They're pretty."

"They can't fly," Ironhide said.

"No. But they run real nice."

"They do. Here comes Marshall Dillon."

"Does he like that lady, Atar?"

"Miss Kitty?"

"Uh-huh."

"I think so."

"Are they bonded?"

"I don't think humans bond, Sunspot," Ironhide said with a grin.

"Oh." Silence. "I think Megatron and Shockwave are bonded."

For a moment it was silent and then Ironhide tightened his arms around the little Seeker. "How do you know, sparkling?"

"They lived in the same cabin on a ship I was on."

Ironhide glanced at Ratchet who looked at both of them with concerned optics. "How do you know this, Sunspot?" he asked gently.

The sparkling looked up at Ironhide and then the television. "I used to hide in a place near where they were when I was on their ship once. They had a cabin where they lived."

"You would hide, sparkling? How?" Ratchet asked as he pretended to work on his datapads. His tone was soft and interested.

"There was a cover that was loose and I would slide it and hide. No one ever saw me but I saw them. I heard them too," Sunspot said. He grinned. "See! There's Chester!" Both of them looked at the screen where the character Chester hobbled into view. Sunspot smiled at Ratchet. "I like him. He's funny and nice."

"You mean he's just like you?" Ratchet asked forcing a small smile.

Sunspot smiled back. "I don't limp."

"No. You're strong as a Seeker's supposed to be, sparkling," Ironhide said.

Sunspot raised an arm and flexed it. "See?"

Ironhide gently felt the tiny arm and nodded. "That is one fine example of a strong youngling," Ironhide said. "You're growing like a weed, sparkling."

Sunspot chuckled and vented a soft sigh of contentment. "Look at them fight."

The saloon burst into a brawl and Miss Kitty reached for a shotgun ending the outburst.

"That femme lady is pretty brave," Sunspot said.

"She is. Reminds me of Arcee," Ironhide said.

Ratchet considered the two and felt a pressure on his ped. Looking down he saw Orion looking up. "I see a sparkling."

Orion, grinning broadly chuckled. "**ADA!**"

Ratchet reached down and pulled him up sitting him on the edge of the table. "What a loud little noisemaker you are," he said grinning.

"Orin is cute. He's my brother," Sunspot said with a grin. "I love him."

"He loves you, son," Ratchet said picking the sparkling up and rising. He turned and plopped him into the little sink on the counter of the kitchenette. Orion, looking up, his helm barely visible over the edge of the sink smiled. Warm water flowed through the fawcett and when he was waist deep Ratchet began to wash him. "He's got red on his aft."

"I meant to tell you. He eats crayons." Ironhide grinned. "He prefers colors in the warm spectrum or so Herling says."

Ratchet grinned as he dunked Orion. The little sparkling sputtered and frowned at his Ada with the most comical intensity. "That will teach you to eat crayons, you little hoodlum."

Orion, glancing at the smiles of his Atar and brother grinned up at Ratchet. "**ADA**!"

"Orion," Ratchet said plucking him up and wrapping him in a towel. He walked to the chair next to Ironhide and sat holding the sparkling in the towel. He looked like a little cocoon and he grinned at Sunspot. "**POT!**"

"**Orion**!" Sunspot replied.

Orion chuckled, a fat sound rising up from his toes. "Pot."

They turned and looked at the screen. Matt Dillon was smiling at Miss Kitty. "Your cowboy has a femme fetish."

"No one's perfect," Ironhide said with a grin.

"Where have I heard that before?" Ratchet asked with a smirk.

"From me … **IRONHIDE! DESTROYER OF WORLDS!**"

The laughter was long and loud.

From everyone.

TBC

2011 (12)

PS Cybertronian football is canon but the details, most of them, are mine. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

The Chronicles of Orion: Part Eight

=0=Later that night, Christmas Surprise Night

They sat on the floor, Orion in his 'fort', underneath the table, his brother nearby. Praxus lay on the floor near the chair where Ironhide sat watching the news from Earth. He was lying on his new present, a pillow shaped like the head of a panda bear. He was looking up at the ceiling and examining the silouette of Ironhide's big ped which was propped on the little table before him. Praxus flapped his arms and tried to speak, failing to make much noise. He wanted Ironhide's ped.

Badly.

Orion, sitting under the table with all his dollies including his new one, a dollie of Smokey the Bear sent from Earth played sweetly. He held it in his servos as he watched Praxus. His optics strayed to Ironhide who was grousing about the bad coverage being dumped on the Autobots by the press. Ratchet was in the bedrooms sorting through the slag and putting things away. There were mementos now that had to be saved such as the little gold and blue bags the toys came in and pictures to be downloaded into the family album space each individual was given on Teletraan III. Ratchet peeked out of the sparkling room. "What are you going on about, Ironhide?"

"We're getting slagged in the press," he replied.

"Give it a while. We'll fix it," Ratchet said pausing to stare at the sparklings. "You have fans."

Ironhide looked down and rubbed Praxus's tummy. The infant smiled and waved his arms and legs. Glancing at Orion who sat smiling back at him he grinned. "I see that." Sitting back he relaxed and changed the channel. The Military channel was showing some horrendous thing or the other and Ironhide settled into his favorite pasttime, critiquing war and warriors.

Ratchet grinned and walked back to what he was doing. Sunspot was at the Prime's Residence playing with the little mechs. They all had received a toy that was military in design and the need to play was overpowering. Hopping home, chatting about the party and Sunstreaker and 'Mr. Terradive was so nice' and everyone was so fun and 'wasn't Santa Prime awesome?', he had asked for and gotten permission to go back and play after his homework was over.

The sparklings watched him go, Orion tweeting for him to come back and then both settled into their own games. Right now, Orion was fixed upon the figure of his little brother. Sitting in the shelter of his 'fort', he planned his own campaign. Operation Hug Praxus was born.

=0=Prime's Residence

They sat on the floor of the little mechs' bedroom and played with their toys. Sunspot got a fighter jet that was Starscream's alt mode during his hayday on Earth. Spirit had an aircraft carrier, a miniature of the USS Enterprise. T-Bar sported a hummer equipped with a machine gun mounted on top and Rambler had a stealth bomber. They played away defeating the Decepticons with each sweep of their toys.

Prowl, leaning on the doorjamb unobtrusively watched with a grin. The little mechs were completely comfortable with each other and they played very well. Turning, walking back to the table in the formal dining room, he sat and began to work on the multiple problems they had facing them. The next wave of refugees were one orn away from the solar well and the fleet had been dispatched the night before. They would journey in surrounded by ships bristling with guns and soldiers, Seekers flying escort. That would be the plan from now on.

What interested Prowl the most was what was coming behind them.

=0=In the bosom of love

Orion watched Praxus after a thorough exploration of the place where his infant armor came together in a 'bellybutton'. Looking up, he considered how he would have to move to get to the little sparkling who looked lonely lying on the floor. It would take the usual gut busting, roll forward one step, roll sideways four, infuriating, agonized maneuver that it always did. He was up to it. He had a Smokey the Bear dollie.

With a fixed optic on the honeypot he wanted more than anything else, Orion the Pooh began the excrutiating rambling move to the promised land.

=0=Ten minutes later

Ironhide watched as Orion made his way. The tiny but plucky infant had scooted out from under the table with great effort and as he sat getting his bearings it was clear the sparkling was considering the distance.

Five feet.

In sparkling logistics five feet equaled two and a half miles. Getting his bearings and his gumption up, he lay down and rolled. That is, he tried. He nearly made a roll then paused as he rolled over on his back again. Trying several times he landed on his belly at last.

He grinned.

Looking at Praxus, he began again trying to roll over onto his back. He did. Then he looked at where he was landed. He was going back under the table again.

He frowned.

Ironhide smirked. This was better than the television. Little mech was having a tough time navigating tough terrain. Ironhide would never look at flat surfaces in the same way. Quashing a chuckle, quashing the urge to help Orion, Ironhide watched him some more.

Orion rolled over at last and when he lay a moment on his back he moved again. He landed at last on his tummy. Glancing over his shoulder at Praxus, he smiled.

Then Ratchet walked into the room.

Orion put his helm down and pretended to be asleep. Ratchet, spotting him grinned. Then he took slag off the table and walked into his own room. Orion, peeking to see if the coast was clear smiled. Then he continued to roll. Laboriously, with great effort and a focus that made his dear old dad proud he continued onward.

Praxus, oblivious to all things continued to focus on his digits. Putting one in his mouth, he smiled. It tasted good. So he tried to put the other four in too.

Ironhide, his optics roving between the two of them missed a lengthy explanation of the seeming invincibility of the Maginot Line. This was that much more fun.

Orion, staring at the floor mesmerized with the weave of the rug paused a moment as he stared directly down. He patted the floor smiling at it. Then he began again. Rolling laboriously he made his way.

Right past Praxus.

=0=At the Prime's Residence

They sat together eating a cookie from the bakery in the archade and sipping heated energon tea. It was fun sitting under the tent they had constructed in the bedroom. Prowl had provided the blankets and forced himself to leave the room and observe from afar as they worked out the logistics of putting up a tent inside. Taking snapshots for Optimus when he returned from a conference call to Earth, Prowl smiled. This was the life.

One he never even knew he wanted.

=0=Back in the Bosom of Love

Ironhide stifled a chuckle as he watched Orion try and figure out his predicament. He had passed by Praxus and was on the other side wedged against the wall that led to the hallway that fed into the rest of the apartment. He fluttered madly, legs and one arm akimbo and then relaxed.

He was stuck.

Ironhide considered the sparkling's predicament and ran through a number of scenarios of rescue discarding all of them because Orion might be distracted and not finish his goal. It was simply too entertaining to interrupt.

Orion considered his problem and then flung himself backwards rolling nearly twice before stopping against the couch. Fearing a repeat of another foray that had ended up **UNDER** a couch he paused and looked around. Pushing upward with his little arms, he scanned all around himself. With a smile he looked at Praxus. The little sparkling saw him and smiled too.

That was all he needed.

Laying down and flapping his arms and legs, Orion paused for a moment. Then he remembered that flapping meant no movement and rolling did. With a flourish and all his considerable strength he began to roll toward his brother. By the fourth roll he was within striking range.

Grinning, chirping softly to get Praxus's attention, he toiled a moment ending up on his servos and knees. Rocking, expecting forward movement he paused again. Then Orion pushed forward planting his face into the ground.

Ironhide had a laugh fit in his helm.

Ratchet paused and listened. The television was playing, there was no sound. "Ironhide?"

For a moment there was no answer. "What?"

"What's going on out there?"

"Nothing. Watching some war or other."

"Okay," Ratchet said moving back to the task at hand, making up the beds for the infants' recharge.

Ironhide looked at Orion who had paused and faked recharge. When it was quiet again the little mech lifted up his helm and smiled broadly at his brother. Praxus, fixated on Orion smiled broadly too. Flapping his arms and legs, Praxus tried to speak to Orion. All that came out was blather. Orion chuckled deeply at the funny sparkling and began to rise up on his knees and servos. Carefully, laboriously, he began to eke his way forward.

For a moment it was still, both of them mesmerized by Orion and then the door to the sparkling room opened. Just as Orion reached out to touch his brother Ratchet swooped in with a grin. Snatching up the little black and yellow sparkling, he kissed Orion's face. "Time for bed, sparkling!" Ratchet said and then the two of them disappeared into the sparkling room.

Ironhide had a fit in his processor.

Praxus didn't have a clue.

=0=Ten minutes later minus a pair of sparklings

"**You didn't call me out?"**

"Ratchet … I knew if you came Orion would stop his march."

"**You are a fragger, Ironhide!"**

"You love me."

"**DO YOU THINK SO!"**

Pause.

"You do."

The door opened at that moment and Sunspot arrived with his toy. Grinning at his genitors who were faced off glaring at each other, he walked in and hugged Ratchet's legs. "Hi, Ada. I had so much fun today."

Ratchet and Ironhide melting at Sunspot's happiness grinned and nodded to Prowl who turned and walked out closing the door behind him. "Did you have dinner?" Ratchet asked.

"I did. We made a tent and had cookies and tea. I loved today. It was so fun and Sunstreaker gave us a party with other genitors."

"He did?" Ratchet asked picking up the little Seeker and kissing him.

"He did," Sunspot said leaning into Ratchet. "I think I'm tired."

"Then Atar will put you to bed," Ratchet said with a gimlet optic.

"Tell me something hard to do," Ironhide said taking the little mech. They walked away and into Sunspot's room.

Ratchet watched him go and turned walking into the sparklings' room. Praxus was halfway to recharge and Orion was sitting up, his blue optics bright in the darkened room. Smiling, Ratchet leaned down and kissed his little helm. "Slagger," he whispered with a grin.

Orion only smiled.

=0=TBC

2012 (1)


	9. Chapter 9

The night of the day of the inquest and hearing so you can keep the story timelines in order :)

Chronicles of Orion 9

=0=At the apartment during bath time, that night following the hearing/inquest

He smiled sweetly, his familiar Ironhide face clothed in white, his bright blue optics filled with happiness. Ratchet chuckled and dribbled more warm water across his helm. Waving his little arms and blowing on the water running down his face Praxus exhibited his great pleasure. He liked water. A lot.

Sitting nearby watching with grins firmly in place Sunspot and Orion waited their turn. It was Ada's night to bathe the babies and so they sat in their little blankets waiting. Ironhide had gotten Orion from the school at the same time as Praxus and Sunspot but had dumped the two little ones with Ratchet while heading out swiftly with Orion. They had been gone for a while and when they were home Ironhide had taken care of Orion keeping him wrapped up in his blanket. The infant, tired after a full day of swimming and rolling around on the floor was content to sit in his lap and babble.

"Did he do anymore standing up, Ironhide?" Ratchet asked picking up the soap again. He lathered up and soon a white baby was even more so in a layer of suds and smiles.

"He has tried but it tires him out," Ironhide said. "Can he walk this young? It won't bow his legs or something will it?"

"I don't know," Ratchet said pausing. "I will calculate his weight and the burden on his struts and hydraulics. I don't want his little aft to bend his legs."

"He's not fat is he, Ada?" Sunspot asked from the cocoon of his blanket and Ironhide's lap.

"Nope," Ratchet said with a grin. "All of you are optimal. Just the right size."

"It's your job, huh," Sunspot said snuggling in closer to his Atar.

"It's my best job," Ratchet said with a grin. He rinsed off Praxus and took him out gently patting him dry. Wrapping him in a blanket he kissed the baby and turned walking to where Ironhide sat. Holding him out Ironhide took him into his servo easily. Reaching for Orion Ironhide paused. "I can wash him, Ratchet," he said with a tel in his voice.

Ratchet paused and looked down at him, at the forced innocence in his optics and the forced expression of normalcy plastered on his face. Grinning slightly he reached for Orion. "That's okay, Only One. It's my night."

"I don't mind," Ironhide said juggling three infants.

Orion, peeping out with a grin to watch the fun found himself plucked up by his Ada. Turning and walking to the kitchen counter Ratchet unwrapped Orion and plopped him in the pail. He sat peering up with a big grin, his helm barely seen above the rim. He grinned at Ratchet and then the others as Ratchet soaped up his servos. Squawking like a wet cat Orion discussed his day with Ratchet as the big bot grinned, turning him over and around to suds him up with the infant armor soap that the shop in the arcade now provided.

The economic system of the colony at this time was communal. Cafes and rec rooms served all at any time of the day and night. All of the shops provided services and goods at a first come, first serve basis. If you needed treats for a party you ordered ahead. Then you picked them up. You were served in your need and a skilled artisan had a full time job provided needed goods for the common good and was thus employed. Many as yet not military-related, non-essential skills were saved and put to good use this way.

Shops were staffed by those who had been shopkeepers on Cybertron or settlements. The younger entrepreneurial types coming up learned from their elders against the day when an actual money economy appeared. Thus Ratchet, among other carriers got their infant care products and other personal items from The Infant Center in the arcade mall in the Metroplex end of Autobot City.

He rinsed the little bot off and then paused staring at him for a moment. As he did he felt Ironhide's optics upon him. Turning, looking Ironhide's way, the big bot glanced off and began to fuss with the two he had settling them this way and that. "Ironhide, do you have something to tell me here?"

Orion, singing and slapping the water paused and looked up smiling as widely as he could. Then he looked at the others and did the same. **"ATAR!**"

"Even Orion wants an answer," Ratchet said leaning against the counter and fixing Ironhide with a stare.

"Uh..."

"Sparkling has a tattoo."

It was silent a moment and then Sunspot sat up smiling. "Can I have a tattoo too?"

"Oh slag," Ironhide said shaking his helm a moment. "He was that way when I picked him up."

"Is that so?" Ratchet said plucking the sparkling up. "He has two of them." He turned Orion this way and that and even upside down. The sparkling, disoriented chirped his discontent. Sitting him back in the bowl Orion looked at his Ada with his lower lip stuck out in anger. "**ADA!**"

Ratchet, glancing and struggling not to laugh out loud leaned forward and invaded the sparkling's space. "**WHAT!**"

Orion, jerking back blinked. He stared at Ratchet with surprise and then his Atar.

"Don't look at me, sparkling. I'm in enough trouble as it is," Ironhide said with a grin.

Orion looked ready to cry as he stared at his Atar and then he turned and looked up at Ratchet. Plastering a smile on his face that he didn't feel he laughed weakly. "Ada?"

Ratchet, melting into a puddle leaned down and kissed him. "Let's get you cleaned and see what happened to you. You know. The **THING** that your** ATAR** didn't bother to tell me about **ALL DAY LONG**."

Rinse. .Scrubb. **RINSE! RINSE! PLUCK!**

Ratchet pulled the infant out and rubbed him dry without much ceremony. Orion, his optics twirling took it without further commentary. Plopping him on his little blanket, Ratchet began to examine the infant. His Autobrand gleamed on his shoulder but just beneath it was the Autobrand for the Wreckers. It was perfect, tiny, and beneath it glyphs in an almost preternatural alignment of neatness and exquisite detail said, "Wreck 'N Rule". The other arm held a different tattoo. High on his shoulder parallel with the Autobrand on his other one was a tiny portrait of Mimi. She was beautiful and it was so perfect Ratchet blinked. Underneath it in the same glyphs and same hand were the words, "Mimi. Femmes forever!"

Turning, fixing Ironhide with a stern expression Ratchet made a call.

A few moments later...

Sideswipe peered into the room as he opened the door, Bluestreak and Kaon right behind him. They entered and then a yellow face with a big grin appeared. Stepping inside, he paused. "Hi."

"Hi," Ratchet said as he stood holding Orion swaying gently with the babbling infant. He saw the three and Kaon. Smiling widely he lunged for Kaon and ended up hanging over Ratchet's arm. Sunstreaker reached out and took him, holding him up for a kiss. "You look shiny."

"He has tattoos. Sparkling has tattoos. You wouldn't know about that would you?" Ratchet asked with a smirk firmly in place.

"I want one," Sunspot said smiling from the center of Ironhide's lap.

Sunny smirked. "When Ratchet's not around." He looked at Ratchet and shrugged. "Little mech can wreck. And he has it on with Han over Mimi. Good taste in femmelings."

"My son is a sparkling," Ratchet said folding his arms over his chassis.

Sideswipe and Bluestreak filling the space between them watched the back and forth with amusement. Blue handed Kaon off to Sideswipe and took Orion. They both exclaimed over the tattoos. "He's so cute, Ratchet. I love them. Are you really angry about this?" Bluestreak asked in his gentle and appealing manner.

Ratchet glanced at all of them and then focused on the infant. "Sort of. Maybe."

The heat was off and Sunstreaker took Orion. Holding him up he smiled, that sort of predatory satisfied look he got when it was going to be alright and he had counted coup. "You look as bad aft as you are, sparkling. Don't change." Sunny kissed the baby and tucked him into his arm.

"I want a tattoo!" Sunspot said sitting up on Ironhide's lap.

"No. You have to ask, Sunstreaker. I realize we're dealing with the artistic spirit here," Ratchet said with a mock cough. Everyone grinned. "But before you turn our sparklings into billboards you have to ask and show."

"Then you don't mind tattoos," Bluestreak asked.

"Look at us," Ratchet said holding out his arms and turning his helm this way and that.

"That is bond and separation stuff. Poems to Primus, Primacon and Cybertron. That's not the same as advertising your girlfriend," Bluestreak said glaring at Sunstreaker for a moment. "What if he prefers mechs, Sunny? What then?"

"'Mechs forever!'," he said with a grin.

"Hopeless," Ratchet said. "How about as punishment that you take the little sparkling there and get him a wash in the racks?" Ratchet asked tapping Sunspot's little ped with his own. Sunny grinned and plucked the infant up, the two walking to the bedroom and washracks, Sunspot patting him and telling him how cute Orion looked with his tattoos.

Turning, smirking, Ratchet walked to the counter and began to clean up. Pausing, he turned. "How's Sunstreaker?"

Blue shrugged. "He can't remember this stuff. He's worried and so are we."

"Don't be. Wasted energy," Ironhide said. "You get tired wondering about a future that never comes."

"Live for the now?" Sideswipe said moving with Blue to sit on the couch after Blue 'liberated' Praxus. Kaon, seeing the baby tweeted sweetly and patted him. "Praxus, baby," Bluestreak said kissing Kaon's helm.

"Not a bad idea. Plan ahead a little but don't try and rush the future. It's coming," Ironhide said nodding.

"I heard from someone in Ops Center that more refugees are coming," Blue said nodding.

"They are. Apparently thousands and thousands." Ironhide leaned forward. "No one knows officially yet. Keep it in your helms."

They nodded. "We're doing pretty good. Two new energon plants are ready to come online. The newbies have been making energon converters that work on wind and solar energy," Sideswipe said.

"Good. We're going to be feeding a bunch more before this is over," Ironhide said.

Turning away and walking to his chair sitting, Ratchet relaxed. "Our housing surplus is pushing fifty-five percent. We will keep going I'm sure to keep the margin high. We've had a hard time before and excelled."

They nodded. Then Sunstreaker came back with a bundled Sunspot who was smiling and chuckling over something they must have shared.

Ratchet grinned. "You look happy, Sunspot."

"I love my brother. He's so funny," Sunspot said slipping an arm around Sunny's neck. Sunstreaker grinned and kissed Sunspot's cheek. "Did I tell you that I can transform all the way now and lots faster?" he asked looking at Sunstreaker with excitement.

Sunstreaker shook his helm. "You didn't."

"Let me show you," he said gripping Sunstreaker's helm in his excitement.

Sunstreaker put the infant down and pulled the blanket away. Sunspot looked at all of them and smiled. "I can make the format of a Seeker now without something going wrong. Starscream helps me. So do the others. They like me." He smiled in his innocent and guiless way, filled with sheer joy that the big beautiful ominously dangerous appearing creatures loved him back.

"Why would anyone anywhere not love you, sparkling?" Ratchet asked.

He paused a moment and then ran to Ratchet hugging him tightly. Ratchet hugged him back, rubbing his wings gently. The others stared at him, at this sweet little creature that was theirs. He stepped back and found an open spot on the floor. "Watch this," he said with a smile.

The transformation began with the usual boing sound and then with care and infinite patience the infant began to resemble something else. Slowly, carefully, a little bot disappeared into a tiny Seeker jet. It was Cybertronian in design, not the Earth styles that he still held in his files. It was sleek and small in keeping with his tiny size. Its lines were beautiful, shiny and strong. When the last piece flipped into place a small yellow and white jet was sitting on tiny gear in the middle of their livingroom.

Ratchet stared at his son and felt tears sting his optics. Leaning forward he ran his servo gently down the smooth line of his wing. "Sunspot, I don't know if its possible to love you anymore than I do right now. What a smart little mech you are, what a good little mech. I don't think I've seen anything so cute in my life as you right now."

A chuckle emanated out of the flight cockpit and they could feel his smile. "I did it better!"

Sunstreaker moved and sat down beside him studying the little Seeker's changes and running a servo gently down the spine of the ship's design. "You did it best," he said quietly.

=0=TBC

2012 (1)


	10. Chapter 10

The Chronicles of Orion: Part 10

=0=That night

She stood at the window looking out wondering where in the sky her Ada was. He had left with the fleet and she was very afraid that he was not coming back. Orns had passed and her belief was being undermined by bad memories. Leaving with the army had awakened fears that had been firewalled by the protection and love she had been given in this new life. Her genitors had left her one at a time telling her to stay hidden, that they would come back. They didn't. She felt anxiety suffuse her and so she turned tip-toeing back to her genitors' bedroom peering inside. Trailbreaker still lay recharging and across the hallway so was Rebel. Hound was missing, her sweet and wonderful Hound. It made her uneasy and confused.

The army and the Seekers had stood out to get some of their own back, two Seekers who were missing. She had helped make signs for the city to show them how much she loved them. It had helped. But now she was restless again. Turning and walking to the chair Hound liked best she sat and considered how to feel better. She needed cheering up she thought.

Then it came to her.

If she felt this bad so did others. That would be the new goal for her, her new coping mechanism for this, the latest assault on her sense of comfort in a long line of them. She would help the city cheer up. Picking up the large remote she turned on the monitor and surfed the internet until after a number of keywords she found what she needed. Reading the imperfect translation with her still emerging Cybertronian she found enough information to begin the project that would help her hold together until her Ada came back to her.

She was sure he would. He said so.

It was different this time. He was a soldier.

=0=On the road

She walked with great purpose, her helm held high, her arms swinging with every stride forward. She looked like she knew what she was doing and going there boldly. Very few individuals were on the streets or in the corridors of the city this time of the night. Shift had changed earlier and so she was not stopped as she passed through hub after hub heading toward the place where good things came from. She was a femmeling on a mission and nothing would sway her determined forward momentum.

=0=Nearby

The Night Watch mechs stood in the substation that was near the outlying industrial park comparing notes on a couple of mischevious youngling mechs and a femme who liked to draw pictures on the walls. Apparently 'tagging' was a big deal on Earth and they were upholding the great tradition of younglings everywhere by pissing off the authorities and leaving 'art' all over the place. A short talk with very stern genitors appreared to ensure that the offenders would have a short term career and so they chuckled over the audacity of the young.

As they did a tiny pink and green femmeling walking with great purpose, her little helm held high, her arms moving briskly at her sides passed by. Melano, the officer of the shift watched her go by as he sat at his desk surprise infusing his handsome features. Rising, moving past the three who parted to let him go past he looked out the door. A tiny femmeling, pink and green, her miniscule wings pert and determination hanging over her like a cloud forged onward into the massive corridors that were a feature of this part of the city.

The industrial parks, all three of them were huge and the traffic there was a mixture of massive trucks hauling things and smaller ones carting finished products and parts to other places. The lanes were big enough to allow three heavy trucks to drive them side by side and the illumination, though set at night everywhere else was always bright like noon here. Lights regulated flow. Doors were nearly always pushed back so that the work inside the massive factories and workshops could be viewed as they vented heat and allowed for vehicles to come and go. It was a spectacular sight and one she entered with gusto. Many was the field trip that she had taken with her class under the able and watchful stewardship of Mr. Terradive as they learned about the wonders of Autobot City. She knew where she wanted to go and she paused looked both ways, then began to cross the street.

Melano, jolting out of his stupor broke into a brisk run and caught up with the tiny speck as she was halfway across the street. Tracks for trains that carried monster loads as well as munitions heading for distant outlying armories ran down the middle of the street, so Melano picked her up and stepped out of the way as a fully laden ore train passed by. They stared at it and then each other. "Infant, what are you dong here all alone?"

She looked at him swallowing her innate shyness against the mission she was undertaking and told him. He blinked.

=0=Shortly afterward

Trailbreaker strode down the corridor that lead to Industrial Park No. 1. He had been called from recharge by the Night Watch Substation 4 at the Industrial Park and after it sunk in what they told him he had nearly hovered to the Fortress, a sleeping Rebel in his carry hold. Marching down the corridors passing hubs with as much determination as his daughter he spotted the station and hurried to the door. Looking inside, he saw Silverbow sitting on a chair eating a cookie, her little thin legs swinging freely. Four huge mechs stood around her grinning as she sat, almost as if the idea of a petite little waif roaming the streets seeking to do good deeds was almost too much to imagine. Melano turned and looked at Trailbreaker. "I think you're missing something."

Trailbreaker nodded and entered kneeling down. "Silverbunny ... what are you doing out here?"

She told him.

=0=Moments later

Five mechs and a tiny femmeling walked through the industrial park heading for the special materials fabrication plant that was near to the back of this part of the installation. Following the road, avoiding trucks and train tracks they made their way to the door. She walked purposefully, her arms swinging, her helm held high. She was going to find what she needed to do good deeding and now she had allies. When they arrived they waited in the doorway, five giant bots and a tiny miniscule femmeling. The shift foreman, a mech named Hi-low spotted them and turned walking to the doorway. He glanced at the mechs but they pointed downward to the little green and pink morsel standing in front of them. He looked down and then knelt. "What are you doing here, infant? You could get hurt out here."

Silverbow, gathering her nerve told him.

=0=Moments later

Five mechs and one tiny femmeling walked with great purpose back to the Night Watch substation. She carried a thin sheet of pretty metallic paper that bore the colors of the Prime. Behind her Trailbreaker carried a box filled with more paper and thin lightweight metal dowels. The Night Watch mechs stopped by their office and looked at her. She smiled. "Thank you for helping me. I appreciate it."

Trailbreaker smiled and looked at the mechs. "Thank you."

"Thank **you**," Melano said smiling. "This is the most fun on shift we've ever had."

The others nodded as well. Silverbow, warming to their praise looked at them and stepped closer. "When we get this made we will come and show you."

They looked at her and smiled. "We count on it," they said.

With a grin and a nod Trailbreaker stepped forward, his little femme walking along with him. She followed waving at the mechs as she walked toward the hub that led to home. They watched the pair go.

"I can't wait to write this up for the overnight file," Melano said chuckling.

"That is the cutest little thing I ever saw," another said turning and entering the station. The others followed. The night had reached its apex. Nothing could top that.

=0=At home a short time later

They sat at the table working on Silverbow's project together. Rebel was back in his bassinette and all was quiet again. Trailbreaker sheered the papers with care as Silverbow made the connections to the metallic rods. She had listened to Trailbreaker explain that she was not to go wandering in the city at any time orn or night again. She was to always ask either him or Hound before she ever left their sight again. They would all go together he said.

That is when she told him why she felt that she had to do this thing. He listened and then cuddled her, holding the little femme as she hugged him tightly. There was little conversation between them and their daughter about her old life. They knew just enough to know it was a hellish thing. Knowing what little they knew made both he and Hound restless with upset so they let Silverbow alone hoping she would tell what she needed when she could.

They were obviously wrong.

Composing a message, Trailbreaker sent it to Hound and waited until reply came back through the delay. He was as appalled as Trailbreaker and included a message for Silverbow as well.

She was overcome and cried.

=0=The next day

Trailbreaker walked to the schools with his babies, Silverbow carrying her projects in her servos. She had labored over them and they were perfect. Entering the Fortress they walked to the school after waving at friends and waiting as Silverbow and Spirit hugged each other as they always did. She showed both Spirit and Sunspot her project, demonstrated it and enjoyed to a ridiculous degree their praise of her. She smiled and leaned against Trailbreaker's leg as they looked at the things in her servos. They were wonderful.

Turning, waving to everyone she followed Trailbreaker to the corridor that would land them at some point at the school. Dropping Rebel off at the Sparkling Day School they continued to the Youngling Day School where they both entered. Trailbreaker, asking Silverbow to wait at the center tables walked to her classroom with the big box. Entering, sitting it on a table he began to explain Silverbow's Most Excellent Adventure the night before. By the time he concluded telling Terradive the project would be everyone's task when school began.

Trailbreaker walked out with a smile, hugged and kissed his daughter and waited with her until school began.

=0=A joor later

She stood in front of the class holding her project. She smiled at Mr. Terradive who watched her with fascination. Nodding to her, he sat back with three other teachers to listen. Silverbow, staring at her peds for a moment turned to her classmates. "Last night I had an idea," she said and then explained her idea to all the students. She pointed to the box on the cabinet nearby. "That is what my Atar and I got from the Specialty Frabrications plant. They are the colors of our Prime."

They looked at the box and then Turbo turned and smiled at Silverbow. "What are they called, Silverbow?"

She grinned and looked at Mr. Terradive. Ducking her face shyly behind the things in her servos she looked at them over the tinselly frou-frou. "They call them pom-poms."

Mr. Terradive smiled.

=0=Three joors later

They lined up to go to the airfield to see the flotilla return. They had put up long panels they had decorated with signed servo prints telling the soldiers that they loved and missed them, that they were happy they were back and the Seekers saved. The signs lined the Fortress walls all the way to the airfield. InstraComm had broadcast hours of programming about the rescue mission, the stories of the families and friends, the hopes of the city and the efforts of the younglings to do their part.

They broadcast the time of return and everyone who could which was nearly everyone in the city made their way forward to watch. The schools lined their younglings up and out they went. They passed through crowds of citizens who smiled at them. They noted the strange pretty blossoms of color four of the youngling classes carried and how when shaken they shimmered.

Silverbow, walking with her class all of whom sported pom-poms watched the citizens. They were smiling. They were happy. They were cheered up by the 'cheerful leaders' who were going to the airfield to wave them in joy for their genitors and friends coming back.

Cheerful leaders.

Mr. Terradive, doing research on the subject while his students made their pom-poms chuckled to himself when he reached a site talking about a practice called cheerleading. Somehow, the way Silverbow said it sounded better and so they made their way to the airfield to do their part in their victory. All was well he thought as Roto joined him with a sparkling in arms. All was very well indeed.

=0=TBC

2012 (30


	11. Chapter 11

The Chronicles of Orion: Part 11 (I=Ironhide, O=Orion)

(This story is the evening of the day in part 424 of Diego Diaries 2. It helps to read that first.)

=0=Later that night...

They sat together each in their own chair, each of them with a sparkling on their laps. Sunspot stretched on the rug reading a Cybertronian language version of the classic, 'Lad, A Dog' was absorbed in the life of a very well bred collie. Ratchet had Praxus perched on his lap and they were playing the 'kiss' game. Ratchet would kiss the sparkling madly and sit him on his chassis. Praxus would laugh himself half sick when his ada would do that. Then it would begin again.

All in all, it was a good trade off.

Ironhide sat with Orion on his chassis listening to him tweet his day. When he wound down a bit Ironhide reached over the arm to a box filled with things he had collected since their conference that morning. Holding up a ball he waited. "Orion," he said the sparkling looking at him. "Ball."

Orion looked at the ball and reached for it. Ironhide moved it and said, "Ball. Buh-all."

The infant looked at his pa and then the ball. "Buh."

I: "Buh-all. Ball. Ball."

O: "Buh."

Ratchet smirked. "Nice. Almost there."

Ironhide looked at Ratchet and nodded. "Little mech has skills," he said looking at his son. "Ball. Buh-all. Bah-llll."

O: "Bah-lll."

I: "Orion, ball."

O: "Buahahahaha!" He grinned at his papa. "Bah-bah-bah ... **BAH-LLL! BAH-BAH-BALL!"**

They both stared at him. "He kind of had it," Ratchet offered. Praxus had turned to watch, hearing his brother's mad babbling. Watching solemnly, Praxus sat quietly fully absorbed.

"Here," Ironhide said changing out the object from ball to rubber duck. "Duck. Duh-uck. Duck."

O: "Duh."

I: "Duh-uck. Duck."

O: [smile] "Uck."

I: [slight frown] "Duck."

O: "Duh."

I: "Duck."

O: "Duh-uck."

R: "He's doing a psy-ops on you, Ironhide. He's lulling you for the kill."

"He's doing a good job," Ironhide said ruefully. "Duck."

O: "Uck." [ginormous smile]

I: "Orion... duck."

**O: "UCK! UCK!UCK!UCK! Duh-uck. UCKA-DUCKA-DUCK!"**

Ratchet laughed out loud and Praxus noticing began to laugh too. Ironhide didn't laugh. Orion merely chuckled.

"Okay, try this one..." Ironhide changed objects. Holding up a cup he said, "Cup."

O: "Up." [Ginormous grin, fat chuckle]

I: "Cuh-up. Cup. Cup."

O: "Up-cuh. Pup." He chuckled and flapped his arms. **"CUP!DUCK-UH!BALL-LLLL! Duck."**

"Two out of several isn't bad," Ratchet said with a smirk. "My sparkling on the other hand is getting them all right."

"He's not saying a word," Ironhide said smirking back.

"And he's doing a stellar job of it too," Ratchet said picking up Praxus and cuddling him against his cheek. The infant grabbed hold of Ratchet's face and pressed him own against it. Settling him on his shoulder Praxus snuggled up and vented a soft sigh. His world was now perfect. Ratchet patted him gently on his little red aft and smiled at Ironhide. "Keep going. Show him who's boss, Ironhide."

Ironhide rolled his optics and looked at his sparkling. "Duck."

O: "Uck."

I: "Cup."

O: "Puc."

I: "Ball."

O: "Bluh-pft." He paused a moment surprised at the sound and then burst into laughter falling backward and hanging off Ironhide's lap. **"PFT!BLAH-BLAH-BLAH!" [CACKLE] "ATAR!ADA!ADA!ADA! DUCK! DUH-UCK! B-B-B-ALL!"**

"He's in a feisty mood." Ratchet grinned. "Unlike two other sparklings I can name."

"He's full of it," Ironhide said reeling the little black and yellow sparkling back in. Sitting up, his smile almost face splitting, Orion looked at his dad for more. "Atar."

"Orion."

"Love Atar."

For a moment time stood still and everyone paused in what they were doing. Ironhide, his optics as large as truck tires looked at the smiling little waif sitting on his lap. Tears misted in his optics as he replayed the remarks inside his helm. "Love Atar." His son had said he loved him. Orion loved him. He picked up the little mech and held him a moment. "Atar love Orion." Then he kissed his son and cuddled him against his shoulder.

Orion cuddled down and grinned. "Love duh-uck."

The laughter would be a while dying down.

=0=Next day at school

They sat on the rug together, all the sparklings that could sit up being the 'elder' group. Sparklings that were too small or weak to do that were the 'younger' group. Mimi sat next to Praxus who had just been graduated to the elder group for his accomplished and highly acclaimed sitting up by himself. Mimi held his servo, the two tiny bots fast friends. Equal in temperament, equal in size, they were meant for each other.

Orion sat with hatchlings, three of Starscream's trine and four of Dirge's and the rest of the older more adept sparklings including Han who was sitting on his aide's lap. It was story time and soon puppets would appear mesmerizing everyone. When that was accomplished they would 'sing'. The infants would listen to the adults sing songs and it would be a long time before Orion learned that his Atar's ada, Alor had composed nearly every song the infants would learn and listen to.

At last that was accomplished and all the little groups began to break up for the rotation of classes that all of them took as a learning group. Mimi and Praxus were whisked off to swim. Han and three Seekerlings were going to physical therapy. The remaining infants were taken to their classes and at last Mr. Roto picked up Orion for his language class. Walking to the room where all the equipment and toys were, they sat. Taking his basket of objects that Orion had learned to say repeatedly and flawlessly, he held up a ball. "Okay, baby. Amaze me."

Orion smiled enormously. "Buh-all."

Roto blinked. "No, baby. Just say it. Not the sounds. Ball."

"Buh-all."

Roto stared at him a moment and then pulled another toy. "Duck." He smiled.

"Duh-uck."

Looking at the duck and then his infant Roto frowned slightly. "Duck, infant."

"Duh-uck... **DUCK-UH! BALL-UH! QUACK! QUACK! SPOING!"**

Roto sat staring at Orion who looked back at him with a huge smile and chuckle. "Oh slag," he whispered softly.

**"SLAG!" **Orion chimed in to be helpful.

=0=TBC

2012 (4)

NOTES: Ironhide made a typical mistake in teaching words to his son. You do not emphasize the consonant sounds. B is not buh. It is the sharpest and smallest b sound you can make. It changes a word from one part to two when you do what he did, the poor sparkling. :)


	12. Chapter 12

NOTE: This is the same day that Ironhide, Bluestreak, Sideswipe and Ratchet are on Earth at the hearings featured in part 431. :)

=0=And now, back to the story in progress

The Chronicles of Orion: 12

=0=At nap time, Sparkling Day School

She sat and grinned peering upward to the edge of her bassinette. Reaching and gripping the high up edge she pulled hard and long making her way to her feet. Teetering, holding on for dear life she peered over the edge. She saw him, the one she had been listening to for a while singing to himself, playing in a crib or two over.

He stood in his crib bouncing on his peds and humming softly. The aides who watched them during this time where engrossed in a textbook for their education class that night. He stopped humming when he saw them and turned noticing little blue peepers looking at him. He smiled a gigantic smile patting the edge of his bassinette with his tiny servos. She was there. The one he liked.

That he liked almost everyone was of little consequence. She was there looking at him and he wanted to play. She grinned and tweeted a tiny tweet as she swayed in her bassinette. Then she disappeared.

Meep sat on her little bottom, her luminous egg yolk yellow finish glowing. Her genitors, Copper and Gearshift kept her in high gloss condition, this little femmeling much loved and wanted. She considered her options. Clamber back up or sit here. Clamber back up won and so she leaned forward and began again.

Orion stood staring at the place where she was a moment ago and frowned slightly. She disappeared. He had to find her. Looking around, gripping the rim of the bassinette tightly he considered how far away she seemed to be.

One crib.

He looked down. He frowned. Han was recharging like a champion in the crib between him and his friend, The Luminous Meep. He considered his options and took the most straightforward route to the tiny femme that was hoisting herself upward, her tiny yellow servos gripping the rim of her bassinette tightly. He looked down and decided that a ped needed to go first so he raised up a leg and fell down. Looking up, staring at his servos he frowned.

Bad servos.

They were supposed to grip and hold. He looked at a servo and put it into his mouth biting it in aggravation. He pulled it out and looked it.

He wouldn't do that again.

Looking up, he hoisted himself just in time to see Meep peeping at him in the darkness. He grinned. She grinned. They both patted the edge of their bassinettes in their excitement and both fell backwards.

Again.

He lay staring at the dark ceiling wondering how life could be so hard. Another infant wanted to play. He wanted to play. Why was it **so hard**? He sat up and began the arduous trip back up topside.

Meep looked at her little servos. They betrayed her. Looking up, she began again. She was getting tired. There might not be many more trips up to the rim but she was determined. She gripped the edge and hoisted herself. Just as she did she saw him and smiled. He smiled back pausing in his pondering of how to close the gap between them. She watched him with a smile noting how he was swaying as he began to hoist a leg. Then she saw him disappear again. She tweeted softly.

After a moment a tweet came back equally softly. She smiled. Then she saw him again. /...That one.../ she thought. /...I like you. **PLAY WITH ME!**.../she thought as she bounced on her tiny peds.

He gripped very tightly and raised a ped catching it on the rim. He stood splayed out, his ped unable to come back down. Considering that, seeing the little femme bouncing in the next bed over, he committed. With the greatest amount of effort he could muster Orion pulled himself up.

Then he fell.

On Han.

Who, startled out of recharge **SCREAMED IN TERROR!**

Meep, watching started and fell backwards. She began to **SCREAM IN TERROR!**

Orion, hanging over the side of his crib, his helm buried in a bunched blanket, his peds flailing began to** SCREAM IN TERROR! **

The aides, both of them levitating out of their seats thought about screaming in terror.

They didn't.

=0=A second or two later

Two aides and Mr. Herling walked back and forth in the main room each with a sobbing sparkling in servo. Meep, scared, cried and cried her piteous little weepings spark breaking. Han, himself crying glanced around expecting to be hit by heaving flying objects at any moment as his aide bounced him gently in his arms, whispering as he did that the infant was safe. Orion on the other hand sobbed on Mr. Herling's arm, pointing out as best he could with flailing arms, in a mishmash of tweeting, chirps and actual words how aggrieved he was about **EVERYTHING!**

It would take a while before they calmed down.

=0=Later that afternoon

They came for the infants, Sunstreaker included. His confinement allowed going to the school when he was babysitting infants while their genitors were on assignment. Walking in with Prowl they paused. Sitting on the couch far enough apart not to reach each other Orion, Meep and Han sat. They were forlorn looking, the dollies each clutched lying haphazardly on their laps. They both paused and looked at the infants. "What's up with these three?" Sunstreaker asked Roto who was sitting across from them. He rose and grinned. "They had an adventure just now."

"Oh," Sunstreaker said walking over and kneeling. The infants all knew him. He was the one who always helped when something was going on. He was the one who brought treats to parties and painted with them. He was the one who shined them up once a decaorn. They grinned at him. He grinned back. Listening to Roto explain the goings-on with the three little hoodlums sitting and grinning at Sunstreaker, the big bot gathered up Orion and Meep. Sitting in their space he settled them in his lap picking up Han as well. Meep and Orion smiled at each other, patting each other as they did. Han sat in Sunstreaker's servo and grinned flogging his dolly in excitement.

Prowl and Roto, pausing glanced their way. "They all like Sunstreaker," Roto said with a grin.

Prowl nodded. "They do. We'll liberate three of them from you and the little girls," he said reaching and plucking Orion. Meep looking up frowned. Prowl, grinning picked her up too. She smiled. "How cute they are. I would vapor lock at some point if I worked here."

"I know," Roto said as he turned and walked for the tiny infant nursery. Returning shortly, he carried Kaon, Praxus and the femmes to where Sunstreaker stood talking to Heva who had Han. Turning, stowing the femmes in his carry hold and taking the two little mechs into his servos he looked at Meep. "You taking Meep too?" he asked Prowl who was listening as Meep told **HER** story about things.

"Don't tempt me," Prowl said reluctantly giving the tiny yellow femme to Roto. "You can never have too many."

"I'll tell Prime," Sunstreaker said with a wicked grin as they made their farewells and left.

Pausing by the Younglings Day School, they collected four more younglings and headed for the rec room. Traffic was brisk and everyone walked in a line, younglings telling of their day as they made their way to Ops Center. The hearings were still going and the infants were going to be parceled out. Pausing at the door to Ops Center Prowl grinned. "I get Sunspot. You have Orion. If I wasn't on duty you wouldn't have any of them."

Sunstreaker snorted and nodded. "I hear ya. See ya." With that he settled Kaon in the crook of his arm and Praxus more securely in his servo. Walking to the door of the Fortress it was a short brisk walk to the apartment.

Prowl, staring down at four little mechs grinned. "What do you say you do your homework in the corner and then we can have dinner. Sunspot will stay with us overnight." He glanced at Orion. "We'll see about keeping you. I might have to send for reinforcements if you try and make a break for it."

Later that night he would.

TBC

2012 (4)


	13. Chapter 13

The Chronicles of Orion Part 13

=0=After school, one orn from the Festival of Primus (Sunstreaker's Studio)

Orion stood on his tiny peds wobbling. Staring at the couch where his brother sat staring at him, a ginormous grin on his little white face, Orion chuckled. Looking at the delectable morsel that was Praxus, he considered how to climb onto the couch where Praxus sat flogging a dollie against his little white ped. They had grown to be great friends, loving each other, playing sweetly and hanging together well. It had warmed their old mech genitors' sparks to watch.

"Aren't they cute together, Ironhide?" Ratchet would say.

"Too cute for words, Ratchet," Ironhide would reply.

They were.

**"PAX!"**

The little white bot looked at Orion and smiled a ginormous smile. **"O!"**

Orion snorted and grinned. Then he toddled over and grabbed the edge of the couch. Hanging on, he tried to pull himself up. It was hopeless. His shapely little aft was too heavy. Praxus looked at him and then peered over the couch, reaching for Orion to assist. He slid off and landed on his back on the carpet. Staring up, looking at Orion who was peering down, he grinned. **"O!"**

Orion grinned. **"PAX!" **He reached down and grabbed Praxus by the face. Tugging, his little servo slipped.

Praxus, startled, looked at him with a gathering frown. **"O!"**

Orion, moving closer, grabbed at Praxus's arm and tugged. The infant flapped his arms and Orion let go. Frowning slightly, he made great effort and rolled over. Looking up at Orion, he gripped the edge of the couch. Shuffling, struggling, he managed to sit up. Looking up at Orion again, he patted the couch. **"O!"**

Orion, sorting out the problem looked at his brother. Reaching out, gripping his helm with both servos, Orion tried to pull Praxus up by the head. It didn't work. Praxus, squealing, looked up at Orion in deep angst when he finally let go. **"O!"**

Orion, startled that his brother was upset, looked at him. Then he leaned down and kissed Praxus on the helm. Praxus, looking at Orion paused a moment, then he grinned ginormously. **"O!"**

Orion, relieved, smiled. **"PAX! PAX GOOD! PAX, ME! GOOD!"**

Praxus, following Orion's siloquay, grinned. **"O! O!O!O!"**

They both howled.

Sitting nearby chewing on a dollie, Kaon watched. He smiled and applauded his tiny servos. **"BA!"**

The two glanced at their nephew, the most favored morsel in their line of sight in the room at the moment, and smiled. **"KO-KO!"** Orion said happily. **"KO-KO COME ME!"**

Kaon, thinking it over smiled ginormously and began the laborous process of getting on his servos and knees. Once that was achieved he made a slow but straight progress to the two botlets watching with extreme delight and fascination. He wobbled and face planted once but finally reached where the two were sitting and standing waiting for him. Orion, grabbing Praxus's dollie, held it out for Kaon. He leaned in and kissed it. The three of them howled with laughter. Orion offered it to Praxus and he kissed it too, the laughter rolling in all directions.

Miracle, sitting on the couch looking at them with a grin patted the cushions that were holding him up still. He was getting pretty light on his peds but still had some catching up to do for such a big strong infant. Orion, nearly drunk with joie de vivre looked at him with a huge twinkly smile. Then he kissed Miracle's ped and the race was on. Laughter howled through the room. Miracle, looking at Orion, reached for him. The two hugged and then he sat back, the two looking at each other with glee.

Nearby, watching with rapt attention, Flit, Dart and Pip sat. They were playing with blocks and dollies when the confab in the corner caught their attention. Flit, rising, walked over on relatively steady legs, then paused. He leaned in to kiss the dollie too. Orion held it as he did and then they laughed hysterically. Dart and Pip rose up and walked over too taking their turns.

When the important business was taken care off all optics turned to Praxus who was still on the ground along with Kaon. Orion looked at Dart and then Praxus. Almost as one, the two turned and gripped pieces of the younger little red and white botlet. Tugging at the sagging baby, they managed to get him on his peds, his tiny red servos gripping the fabric of the couch. Looking then at Kaon, they moved to do the same.

A breakdown of that effort goes as follows:

1. All hands gripped pieces parts of said nephew object. (aka Kaon)

2. Squeals commence as nephew object objects to his wings being pulled.

3. Slaps all around by nephew object to anything he can reach as he registers his angst and disapproval.

4. Near tears by Orion, Dart and Pip for being slapped at. Deep broody frown by Flit for same action.

5. Uncle (Orion) offers deep and regretful apology to nephew object: **"KO-KO, ME! KO-KO GOOD! ME BAD! KO-KO!" *KISS*!**

6. Nephew object placated and once again Operation Hoist the Sparkling continues.

Objective achieved as three sparklings shove one sparkling upward to stand next to Praxus at the couch.

Grins were had.

Chuckles were achieved.

Standing nearby holding a camera, Sunstreaker recorded the event. Gathering sparklings after school at his studio, he watched as seven infants played sweetly. There was a pile of dollies and toys in the corner where they were parked while their genitors went to do things in preparation for the festival the next orn. That a refugee group would be hitting the outermost barrier of their system the orn after that had bumped up the schedule of Things That Must Be Done Or Else. Volunteering to watch them had been easy. Getting the feed of their antics on the IntraComm mid-orn 'Local Affairs in Autobot City' show had taken a bit of doing.

Sitting at the center table in Ops Center working on this and that, genitors of the infants in question watched with one optic at the antics of their infants and took care of the pressing business that needed clearing up before the orn of festivities. They were arranging for the city to be run on automatic pilot to allow everyone the opportunity to participate.

It was awesome.

The sparklings that is.

-0**-*THE JAZZ AND BLASTER SHOW!***

Jazz: "This is Jazz. What's on your processor?"

Caller: "Are you going to have another sparkling show again? I am watching on the split screen, your show and the babies. Channel one has about seven of the cutest sparklings ever."

Jazz: "I'm watchin' it too. Sunstreaker is sparkling sitting for Starscream and his trine and Ratchet and his posse." (grin) "I have to admit ... it's pretty darned cute."

Caller: "Put a camera in the sparkling areas at school, okay. I could sit here all day and watch this. Thanks, Jazz."

Jazz: "Don't mention it. Blaster, why isn't Rebel there?"

Blaster: (Chuckle) "You have to pry him out of Revet's servos when school is out."

Jazz: (Grin) "THis is the ***JAZZ AND BLASTER SHOW!* **What's on your processor?"

Caller: **"THOSE SPARKLINGS! SQUEEEEEEEEEE!"**

Jazz: "Why hello, Jessie." (grin)

=0=TBC

2012 (6)


	14. Chapter 14

Chronicles of Orion: Tales of Hero (This is the evening of Shadow Box 16, part 180 of Diego Diaries 3)

-0-That evening in the bosom of lurve

They sat in their chairs reading and watching the teevee. Orion and Praxus were discussing a little fort made of a mishmash of Legos and Lincoln logs that teetered on the brink between them as they stood together babbling about it. Hero sat nearby with a teething ring, chewing the daylights out of it. She looked at it and smiled. "A."

Orion and Praxus paused, then looked at her just like everyone else did. Sunspot looked up from the floor where he lay playing a video game on his datapad. "Ada, Hero said something."

Ratchet nodded with a grin. "She did. She's been listening to you sparklings again. Sort of jumped her forward."

Sunspot grinned and turned crawling to where she sat. Sitting on his haunches, he grinned and kissed her forehelm. She looked at him with a gigantic smile. "Tweet?"

"Atar, she asked a question. I wonder what it is," Sunspot said moving back to stretch out with his datapad.

"Probably said, 'What a handsome big brother I have,'" Ratchet said with a grin.

Sunspot grinned and turned back to blasting math facts that didn't belong in **THE MATH FACTS HOUSE** on his datapad.

Hero looked at him, her big brother so far away and glanced at Ratchet. Pointing her digit, she waited. Ratchet was looking at his magazine datapad again and Ironhide was watching Matt Dillon fist fighting in the Long Branch Saloon. She saw no one paying attention to her so she leaned forward until she fell on her belly. Looking at the carpet, she raised her arms and legs flapping them to help her move.

They didn't.

She frowned a tiny frown, then looked at her goal again. Sunspot's ped was nearby and so was he. She just needed to get there. She flapped her arms and legs again.

Nothing.

Frowning, she noticed a tiny black ped standing in front of her. Looking up, she saw the worried face of Orion. Next to him was the curious face of Praxus. She smiled. Ginormously. Looking up, pushing up with her arms, she tweeted to Orion.

He looked at her with concern, then smiled. Handing his dollie to Praxus, Orion gripped her tiny helm and pulled up raising the tiny femme way up off the ground. She dangled a moment, then screamed.

For her.

Everyone paused and looked down at the babies, Orion holding Hero up nearly to stand, Praxus looking uncertainly at her and Hero screaming loudly.

For her.

Orion manfully stepped forward and Hero slid back sitting on her backside before falling over. Orion walked around the back and gripped her helm pushing forward until at last she sat.

Screaming.

Orion stood uncertainly, then turned and walked to the front bending down to peer into her face. She startled that he was that close to her, then balled a fist and punched him hard. Her little fist bounced off harmlessly and nearly punched her own face. She stared at it, then screwed up a seriously unhappy face. That was when she slapped him.

Orion staggered back with deep surprise. He looked at Ironhide who appeared to be battling vapor lock and Ratchet who looked to be levitating above his chair. Orion's expression crumpled into sadness and he stood in front of her, his servos covering his face as he struggled not to cry. Then she slapped at him again, her own face a poster child for The Sad.

"Ratchet," Ironhide finally said.

Ratchet gathered his wits and looked at Ironhide. "Pat her servo, Ironhide. Now."

Ironhide looked at Ratchet like he had grown horns. "What? I could smash her little servo."

"Ironhide, do the right thing. **Pat her servo**."

Ironhide looked at Hero who sat with a comically aggravated expression on her little Ironhide face, her glares reserved for both her brothers who stood looking shocked and upset. Sunspot looked up, then sat up, staring at the tableau with surprise.

Ironhide rose and knelt beside his daughter. Then he took her tiny servo. She stared at it, then him through tears. Ironhide patted it gently. She looked at him trying to divine meaning. The two brothers of her waking nightmare knew what it meant. They were shocked.

"Atar. Why you pat She?" Orion asked pointing at the baby.

Ironhide blinking like a confused mechanism considered Orion's sentence. It was slagging perfect. Except for She. Apparently the real name was going to take some work. But he got it. "Hero hit you. Hero is bad."

Hero looked at all of them including Orion who moved to stand in front of her. He reached down and took her servo. "No, Atar. She good."

"Orion," Ironhide began but that is as far as he got. Hero who was staring at Orion holding her servo after nearly snapping her head off her neck leaned forward and bit his leg.

Orion jumped and yelled. **"OW!"**

They all turned to look down at Hero.

She was sitting with a defiantly tearful look on her little face as the entire room stared at her with shocked expressions. She drew back her servo and hugged it to her chassis as she looked around uncertainly at the dark energy gathering in the room. It was foreign to her. She had never experienced that kind of emotional discharge and it made her afraid. She looked at her Atar who was staring at her with gigantic optics. Uncertain what it all meant, she leaned forward and slapped at him.

"Oh, Primus," Ratchet said rising to stand. He stared at Hero, who stared at him before bursting into a weep while sagging into a collapsed femme bundle. "Ironhide, put her in the corner on a chair."

Ironhide who was staring at Hero in a state of mental and emotional turmoil looked at Ratchet. "A chair? She can barely sit."

"Then tie her into it. Put a seat belt on her," Ratchet said gathering his guts together. "You put her on the chair. I'll get one of the curtain ties. Do it."

With that, Commander Ratchet of the Autobot Army asserted himself and walked to the bedroom returning with a silky curtain tie. Ironhide put her on a chair and Ratchet synched her on. Putting her chair to face the wall, everyone stepped back.

Orion came forward and offered his dollie. It was declined. Everyone was herded back into the living room to sit and stand here and there. They watched as Hero tried to look over her shoulder calling out to them. **"A! A!"**

Sunspot, Orion and Praxus sat and stood on the floor watching her, tears in their optics and sads on their faces. Ratchet and Ironhide sat on their chairs watching too but their crying was on the inside.

-0-A few minutes later

He sat in his chair, his daughter lying on his arm. She was chewing on his pinkie digit pausing now and again to pop out a spark felt weep or two. Ratchet watched them, his own turmoil inside as he sat on the couch with Orion and Praxus beside him like two tiny miserable little Buddhas. Orion looked up at Ratchet. Pointing at Hero, he said, "Ada? Why She cry?"

Ratchet who added new words to the internal list shook his helm. "Because she slapped you and had to sit in the corner. No one hits each other in this family. It's not allowed even for Hero.

"She cry. **I cry**," Orion said with a sad tearful expression on his comical little face. Praxus who was watching got one too, expressing solidarity with his brother.

Ratchet picked both up and hugged them. "You were nice. But we have to watch you. You could have hurt her."

"Orion loves She. She is good. Orion loves She. Pax loves She. Pot loves She. Ada loves She?" he asked with a comical tilt of his little Ironhide helm.

Ratchet snorted and grinned. "Ada loves She. Is that what her name is now? She?"

Orion grinned enormously. He leaned in and kissed Ratchet's face. "Orion loves She."

"She is lucky to have you love her," Ratchet said hugging both little bots. Sunspot who moved to the couch with his datapad leaned against Ratchet. "I think we all love each other," he said quietly as he mashed a number of impertinent fractions that were trying to enter **THE MATH FACT HOUSE** out of turn.

"I think that's the easiest thing I do all day, Sunny Bunny," Ratchet said as he sifted the sparklings to allow himself to hug Sunspot.

The night would pass quietly.

-0-Later that night

"That nearly did me in."

"I noticed, Ironhide. But you do know that she can't be allowed to pick on the boys because she's a girl. We are not going to have a nasty bad girl in our family."

"She isn't. She won't be. You know she won't."

"I don't know, Ironhide. You weren't going to pat her servo or put her in the chair. You wouldn't have if I hadn't been there. What am I going to do with you? You know we agreed on sparklings of good character."

"She has one."

"Ironhide."

Big blue optics filled with turmoil turned to big blue optics filled with hugs and paddles. "It isn't about **her** now. It's about what she perceives her entitlements to be. If she perceives that she can abuse others, she will become that. What sort of femme do you want? A slagger or a sweetie?" Ratchet's expression signaled his choice.

Pause.

"I want my sparklings to be a credit to our people, to serve them with all their spark and to be happier, healthier and more loved than even I was in a lifetime of being loved."

Pause.

"That was nice, Ironhide. We are of one processor then."

"I don't like patting her servo. I'm afraid of hurting her."

"She can take it. You didn't harm her today. That was the right amount of pressure. You know, it isn't about pain. It's about the point. The point is, she cannot be a bully or bad just because she's the girl in the family. She is a better sparkling than that."

"She's the greatest sparkling, Ratchet. She's so sweet and good. I thought Orion, Praxus and Sunspot had my spark. They do. But there's something about this little femme that brings me to my knees."

"I know. She's so tiny and good. She's a good sparkling all-in-all. But when she's bad, she is corrected. I don't want the little mechs to feel that they are never going to be equal or protected because she has special privileges."

"They won't."

"Good. Goodnight, Ironhide."

"Good night, Ratchet."

-0-Outside in the hallway

Orion and Praxus stood by the door listening to their genitors talking. The lights were out but for the small night light from their own rooms and the corridor. Glancing at each other, they walked down the hall to the last room pausing by the door. Haltingly walking inside, they moved to the crib that stood by the window. The light outside made everything relatively visible so they stood on their tip toes and peered through the bars.

Hero who was sitting up in the crib talking softly to her dollie looking at them as they stood looking at her. She smiled gigantically and fell over scuttering up to the bars. Reaching out, she patted Praxus on the face. He smiled at her. "She."

'She' smiled and looked at Orion. Reaching out, she touched his nose. Then she laughed, a petite thing. He grinned at her and laughed too. They would spend a while 'chatting' and playing, the little mechs bringing her things from her room and the apartment before they tired and crawled into bed with Sunspot.

-0-The next orn

Ironhide walked from the berthrooms of Orion and Praxus, the two little live wires heading out to the living room with gusto. He entered Hero's room and paused by her crib. Staring at her a moment, he turned and called out. "Ratchet. Come here."

Ratchet entered the room and stared down into the crib. For a moment they were both silent, then Ratchet shook his helm. "We're going to have to get lids for the sparklings, Ironhide."

"I hear you," Ironhide said with a grin.

Hero who was lying on her back with a wild array of items to keep her company grinned. So did the three dollies by her side. That didn't count the two datapads, a pillow from the couch, half the contents of the silverware drawer, a still sealed bag of cookies, two tiny footballs with the autographs of the players of Praxus Science and Kaon Cavaliers, a picture data cube, a slipper from Christmas Surprise, a pile of Legos and a number of Lincoln logs, three badges from their bulletin boards that they thought were pretty, a great big …

-0-TBC

2013 (2)


	15. Chapter 15

Chronicles of Orion: Hero's First Day of School edited for boo boos

-0-At the school during infant induction to pre-school

She sat on Herling's arm crying, her little face scrunched up in abject misery and intense fear. Her hero had left her here walking away. A stranger had her now and she was helpless to leave. She looked around craning her tiny neck to try and find her father. He was no where to be seen. It was incomprehensible.

There were other infants weeping, two little mechs who didn't understand what was happening either. Genitors were reluctantly leaving, genitors of the happy and the sad. The infants were in a line of sorts standing before a door where a number of doctors and technicians were waiting to inspect them. By the time they reached the other side they would be better understood as well as preliminarily sorted out for strengths and weaknesses for learning.

Roto who was going to be doing simple profiles of the infant's intelligence levels and learning styles paused with a number of infants to glance at Herling. Rising, he walked to the director of all things involving crayons and physics to smile at Hero. She turned away crying louder. Loud for a tiny femme such as her was the equivalent of a mouse squeaking to a human.

"Aw, poor baby," Roto said rubbing Hero's cheek gently. She looked at him, then leaned away from the touch. Her little chin quivered and she mewled like a kitten. "A?" she whispered.

Neo moved to the two looking at Hero with a sad expression. "Come here, angel," she said holding out her servos. Hero shrunk back again. Neo took her and kissed her cheek. "I'll walk her around."

Roto nodded. "We'll start. The other two little mechs have aides taking them in servo. We can examine all of them later."

Neo nodded turning to walk to the door and elevator beyond. Going up, she got off on the fourth floor with little rooms set up for play. They were fronted with two way windows for observation of infants. She walked to a big one with a sand box and windows that looked out onto the plain. Beyond the city of Terra, the great Tharsus Plain rolled in a curve to the horizon. Ridges of broken rock, sand dunes and scattered boulders littered the landscape as far as the optic could see.

Set far in the distance, a broad highway leading to its location, a vast industrial park was located. All of the industry close to the city and in Autobot City proper were being moved to a place that would be dedicated to industrial output alone. The older areas would be given over to habitations and commercial enterprises as well as recreation. The master plan was already underway for future expansion and development that allowed enormous quality of life for now and in the future.

She walked to a rocker and sat putting Hero on her lap. The infant looked at her, staring up at Neo with tear-filled optics. She gripped her little servos tightly and looked around with sniffles. **"A? GO ME!?"**

Neo vented a soft sigh. "Your atar loves you so. Look at what you are wearing. A pretty white sweater and hat. You are so lovely. What a lovely baby you are, darling."

Hero looked around at the place where she had never been and looked for those who were always there. No one familiar was seen and she slumped, her tiny face covered by her tiny servos. She began to cry again. "A? Go me?" she whimpered.

Ironhide didn't come.

-0-Elsewhere

He sat in a room with a pile of blocks on the floor. Sitting in front of his own, Han watched an aide holding up a picture. Orion who was trying pointedly to ignore Han watched his aide. "Look at this, babies. Can you make this too?" their aide asked as he moved closer with the picture. It was a simple square three blocks high. They were supposed to reproduce it as best they could.

Han glanced at Orion who was looking at his ped. Then Orion glanced up at the picture, then Han. He paused a moment, then looked at the picture again. He picked up a block and held it a moment. Crawling to his knees, he began to put them into a reasonable square shape. Han watched him, then began himself. They would be preoccupied for a while and in the end construct reasonable facsimilies of several images. Gazing at them through the window, Roto would take notes with the two infant behavioral specialists, one from the school system and one from city mental health.

It would be helpful. Both of the little slaggers were too smart for their own good it would seem.

-0-In a sunny corner of the fourth floor

She sat rocking slowly and signing lullabies softly as the infant on her lap mourned the missing from her tiny life. Atar wasn't anywhere to be seen. Neither was Ada. She moved to the edge of Neo's lap trying to get down. Neo gently placed her on her peds. She looked around, then spotted the door. At that point, she began to run for it, a very slow progress for a tiny bit of fluff across a giant floor. Neo watched her go and rose slowly. "Poor little Hero," she whispered as she began to follow the distraught baby. It would take a while to get to the door but Hero would not go through it.

-0-At another school in another town

Sunspot threw the ball in his servo, Spot running madly for it. A group of friends stood around him as he did. They watched with great joy as Spot leaped catching it in mid air. He turned and ran back gently putting the ball into Sunspot's servo.

"That is a great dog," Silverbow said hugging it tightly. "I asked my atar for a cat."

They looked at her and smiled. "That is so great!" Spinner said with a smile. "Can I pet it when it comes?" she asked as she petted Spot. "I like cats." She looked at Kip who stood beside her smiling. "Tell them, Kip."

Kip looked at them, a tiny femme of micro mini-con stature and smiled. "My atar and ada took me to the Temple last night and we asked the priests for a mouse."

They looked at her with big grins. "That is so great."

"I like a mouse. I think they're cute," Kip said looking up at Silverbow. "Mice are so cute."

They stood bantering about the great love of pets, getting and giving love to Spot. He stood tongue lolling enjoying their attention. They were small, sweet and helpless. He would take care of them too. Looking at his boy, he licked Sunspot's face. Sunny smiled and hugged him tightly. **"I LOVE MY DOG!"** he said with a burst of great happiness. "You will love your cat and mouse," he said to the two tiny femmes. "They will love you too."

The whistle blew and they turned hurrying to line up. Mid morning recess was over and they walked inside, Sunspot bringing up the rear with his dog.

-0-On the fourth floor

She sat in the sandbox crying. Her little sweater and hat were laying on the rocker as Hero announced her broken spark to the universe. She sat on the warm sand by the window, a little spoon lying by her tiny servo untouched. Neo sat beside the box patiently keeping her company. She was used to this. She had helped a baby who had taken a decaorn to make the leap. She hoped it wouldn't happen with Hero but she was prepared to go the distance.

Roto on his way to another exam entered and paused beside the box. "She's really broken hearted isn't she."

"She is. Her atar really does a good job raising his infants. Ratchet and Ironhide are a hard act to follow," Neo said as she drizzled sand onto Hero's ped to distract her. It didn't work.

"She's yours, Neo, until she understands," Roto said rising. He looked at her as she looked up at him, her cute little face wet from her tears and misery. "Aw. Poor baby. You'll be okay."

Neo nodded. "It may take a while," she said putting enticing toys around the baby. Hero ignored them as she sat, her helm hanging as she cried.

"I'll be back later, Neo. Call me if you need me. I'm sort of partial to Ratchet-Ironhide infants," Roto said as he turned to go.

"So am I," Neo said as she sat quietly in the warm sunlight of nearly mid day.

-0-Lunch time

They sat at their long table, Mr. Terradive's class. The staff who made their lunches passed by with carts laden with food and drinks. They handed trays to their clients, the littlest hungry kids sitting on the benches waiting to eat the homemade fare that followed a set menu posted on the Community Bulletin Board each orn. A few brought lunches but nearly everyone else ate here. Trays filled with food were put before the smaller kids along with a cube of the Cybertronian equivalent of milk.

The older kids got their food at the counter in the front, those nearly ready to graduate into the Intermediate School the building also housed. In this, the shared lunch room for the school occasionally they would overlap but not often. It was run with precision, this dining area. The workers were concientious and dedicated, the teachers present and so were the service animals. Spot sat on the floor next to Sunspot and got his bits and pieces too.

Sun streamed inside, the golden glow of the world outside illuminating the world inside. When they were finished and passed their dinner things back to the kitchen, they would line up and go outside to play. After that, an afternoon of learning beckoned. So did the weekend. It was a glorious day in the Youngling Day School.

-0-On the fourth floor

She stood in the middle of the room looking around in fright. She couldn't find the ones she wanted. Running across the room was exhausting. Neo picked her up and lay her on her shoulder. Hero pushed back but lay down again, her fatigue overtaking her fright and anguish. Neo walked to the door turning to the right and walked out. A short ride to the fifth floor lead to the infant nursery. The regulars were there taking their naps on schedule.

Aides looked at her as she entered with a cranky infant who was struggling to stay awake. Moving to a crib that was unoccupied and unnamed, she put Hero down. Covering her with a soft blanket, she stood rubbing Hero's back. The baby cried, struggling to stay awake, then faded into a restless recharge. She reached for a marker and carefully wrote 'Hero' on the space for names dedicating this crib for the baby.

Then Neo took Hero's little hat and sweater out to the main room walking to a row of lockers that were named for new students. Finding Hero's, she hung the little hat and sweater up. Closing the door, she looked at the picture and name on the door proclaiming the owner. Hero was sitting on a tiny stool, a Ratchet dollie in her servos. She was glossy with shine, wearing a tan sweater with a gigantic smile on her face. She was looking up at someone, her optics twinkling her delight.

She was amazing.

Neo turned and walked back to the nursery entering with purpose. She pulled a rocking chair over and sat watching over the unhappy little femme in the crib. It would be a long long orn for both of them.

-0-Later that afternoon

Ratchet and Ironhide came to the lobby and looked around. The space was now clear of the over 100 infants that had been taken into the school that morning. Walking to the elevator, they took the ride up to the third floor where Praxus and Orion were taught in Group D an G. Exiting, they saw genitors gathering for their babies. Ratchet turned to Ironhide. "Go get her, Ironhide. Give me the harnesses and I'll get Orion and Praxus."

He complied and walked to the aide station by the elevators. "I am here to get Hero," he said as his spark fluttered.

The aide nodded with a smile. Turning to the computer, he located her. "She's on the fifth floor, Ironhide."

Ironhide nodded and paused as Ratchet stepped forward with Orion and Praxus. After a moment of hugs and kisses, they turned and walked for the elevator. Ratchet picked them both up and they grinned at their genitors. **"ADA! I DO GOOD! NO BAD!"**

Ratchet snorted. "That's nice to know, you little bandit. Keep it up."

Orion listened, then leaned forward kissing Ratchet's cheek. He leaned back and smiled gigantically. Praxus watching smiled gigantically as well. Ratchet snorted. "Con men, both of them."

Ironhide nodded and stroked their backs. They looked at him. "Orion love Atar."

Praxus nodded. "Prac love Atar."

"Prac?" Ratchet asked.

Praxus smiled gigantically.

"Close enough," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

The door opened and they stepped off walking toward the nursery where Neo stood. "Neo, we came to get Hero and give you a break," Ratchet said.

Neo turned, a fully garmented deeply wan Hero in her arms. Hero looked up at all of them standing before her and broke into tears. She reached for Ironhide who looked like he had been hit with a train. He took her and held her against his face. She gripped him as tightly as a miniscule morsel could and babbled. Ironhide tucked her into his arm and looked at Neo. "She cried all day?"

Neo, her face filled with sympathy nodded. "They do sometimes. It gets easier with time."

"For who?" Ironhide asked with his own misery.

Neo grinned slightly. "Time is your friend. It will get better," Neo replied. "One more orn and the weekend."

"Good thing," Ratchet said. "Ironhide will be a patient if it were longer."

They chatted, then turned to leave, a tiny femme clinging to her atar as she snuggled into the crook of his giant arm. Thus would end the first day of school for Hero.

Hero, Ironhide's princess.

-0-TBC

04-27-13


	16. Chapter 16

The Chronicles of Orion: Boo! 16

(This happens while everyone is at the rescue, the 640's segments of Diego Diaries 3)

-0-That morning getting ready for school

They walked out the door, the littlest babies on their leashes, their bags on their backs. They took an elevator down, then skipped along the sidewalk on their way to the subway to Terra. Sunspot had turned into the Autobot City school tower heading for his class with Spot jogging along with him. The family continued onward with several singing sparklings. By the time they walked down the steps to the subway platform Kestrel and Tagg had caught up with them. It would be a very happy ride to the schools.

-0-At the Sciences Habitat with the filmmakers

They gathered their gear because they were getting a very special shoot today. They had been granted access to the sparkling school due to the number of requests for film about them to be included in the series from viewers on Earth. Everyone there who watched the show, 'Platoon: Autobot City' knew that several of the soldiers that were featured were parents. After a lot of wrangling about limitations and final decisions made by the relevant authorities along with parental permissions, filming was permitted.

Leonora Huttle who had begun as a gal-of-all-trades had transformed into a producer and segment director. She had won the friendship of nearly everyone and that included earning the typical habit of Cybertronians to treat the females of other species including their own with a bit of deference. Given that femmes were a new addition to their ancient race and uncommonly rare, what had been an ill defined sense that some Cybertronians were 'different' had grown over the eons to a set of manners extended to femmes of all kinds. Even if Leonora had not earned their friendship herself, they would have cut her slack anyway.

They sped off from the habitat on the way to the school in Terra taking the pedestrian track alongside Metroplex Highway #2. It would take them nearly a half hour to arrive and only seconds to go up the elevator to the infant classroom where the pride of the colony was doing its thing.

-0-Orion

He stood in line smiling at everyone around him. He was overjoyed to be in school with his very great legion of friends and transfixed aides, teachers and techs. He was the first sparkling of their new society and as such would always have a certain place in their sparks. That he was an iconoclastic doodlebug was another.

Mimi and Olo stood behind him chatting together as they waited to go to their first lesson, a story read to them by their aide, Lee-Lee, a sub adult student from the Youngling Intermediate School who was checking out a career in teaching by working a bit in the schools. She found out she liked sparklings.

A lot.

Han who was standing behind Mimi and Olo stared at Orion. That little mech had outdone himself this morning. All of them wore covers to school, hats, hoodies, coats or sweaters. The coldest part of spring was upon them and it rattled their processors to be that cold. Cybertron wasn't. It had seasons like Mars but it also had internal heat. When they were hitched to a star to have power, they were able to manage a lot of things in the metallic body of their warrior god. Being warm was one of them.

Some clothing for all of the babies was the new normal. There were many infant stores with wonderful things that genitors and grandgenitors availed themselves to provide for their infants. Infants had grown used to clothes. End of story.

Then there was Orion.

Infant raconteur, infant iconoclast, he booped to his own internal drummer. He stood waiting happily, glancing around the room with his merry blue optics. He also wore a white tu-tu, a flower necklace and a soft knit hat covered with flowers. They belonged to Hero but Hero was a nice little femme. If Orion wanted them, she shared.

Happily...

"You look nice, Orion." Hero smiled brilliantly as she looked at her brother. They had gone through her closet, the one her old pa kept filled with 'fun' clothes. They would go to the stores together with their dad or he would visit alone. Ironhide also perused catalogs when he saw something cute on a human teevee show. Oddly enough, he and Ratchet both didn't allow war toys.

Orion smiled brilliantly. "**I LOVE IT, HO-HO! YOU ARE NICE!**"

'Ho-Ho' smiled brilliantly back, then they hugged. Turning, running out, they both paused before their grandgenitors. **"OTHER ADA! OTHER ATAR! LOOK AT ORION! ISN'T HE CUTE?!**" Hero turned to Orion who smiled up at them with enormous happiness.

Ravel and Tie Down looked down at them. "Oh my, what a cute little mech you are."

Hero turned and hugged Orion tightly. "He's so cute. You look nice, Orion."

Orion who was nearly beside himself with happiness leaned over and kissed Hero on the cheek. He smiled at his grandgenitors. "Ho-Ho helped me. Ho-Ho helped me comed this. I comed this to there." He pointed in the general direction of school.

"They don't mind?" Ravel asked as he picked up a number of little coats and hats.

"No. They let us play," Hero said as she began to put hers on. "Orion likes to play. Its fun. Orion is fun."

Orion struggling into a hoodie paused to hug Hero. They both tipped over and it took a moment to unwind everyone. When all was well, they headed out to the happy place in the sky, the school in Terra. When all was said and done Orion would end up in a line waiting to walk to the reading pit for a story about a little sparkling and a sweet dragon.

As they waited, Leonora Huttle and the film crew sped in.

-0-Sunspot

He sat with his partner Silverbow working on his mathematics, the circumference of circles today's lesson. They were evenly matched and did good work helping each other around the pits and holes in their personal math databases. It was the beginning of the school day so the highly academic subjects, reading, spelling, mathematics and science were first up on the list. It was best to have the youngsters fresh for those subjects while having other types of learning … history, art, music, dance, physical education and the new topic, citizenship instructed when rapt attention was less necessary, like in the mid afternoon.

Ope' giggled nearby, snickering over a snippet of gossip about 'who was going with who' before being gently prodded back on task by a very amused Mr. Terradive. Ope' and her partner, Ford, a little mech from the last migration were 'going together' or so the playground scuttlebutt alleged. They got back to their work, but they grinned at each other as they did.

Mr. Terradive grinned too.

Lying near the window nearby, several dogs, a mouse, a duck, a cat, a cyberfox and a small pony waited for their masters. They lay together in a pile, the duck sitting on the tiny pony's back as everyone dozed. It was warm in the sunlight as the mob waited for their infants.

It was good to be a student of the Youngling Day School on Mars.

-0-Leonora Huttle and Co.

They looked around the room getting a feel of what was going on. Nearby, a line of infants stood chattering together. Leonora paused, then grinned. Nudging her camera man, she looked at her crew. :That sparkling in drag is Orion. He's the cutest little bug. He does his own thing his way:

The team spread out, their cameras going as the little line began to walk to the story pit. They sat down on the steps relaxing into the soft pillows and plush toys that were there. Orion sat in front as was his wont. He wanted to see and hear the story. He had a laser focus and was among the most attentive sparklings in the school. He loved books and listening to stories. Today was no exception. As he sat watching, Leonora Huttle filmed them.

-0-Break time two joors later

They played in the play area cookies in servo, chatting and laughing, chasing and digging in the sandbox together. Orion was standing by himself examining his cookie. Leonora intrigued walked up to him. She looked at him and he looked at her. They were nearly the same height. He smiled brilliantly, then offered her a bite of his cookie. Smiling, Leonora pretended to take one. He smiled, then bit it too.

Orion was used to humans. The soldiers came over a lot as did scientists and other humans passing through. He wasn't afraid of them and knew they were breakable. They played with him and he loved their company. He especially loved Leonora who made no secret of her love for him. :Hi, Orion:

He smiled switching to the channel that all humans used when they were around him on Mars. :**LO-LO! I LOVE YOU!:**

She laughed. :I love you too, baby. I like your hat:

He smiled and patted his helm. :**HO-HO HELPED ME! I COMED HER WITH THIS! I LOVE THIS!**"

:I do too: Leonora said with a smile. :You look so cute:

Orion smiled, then hugged her gently. Offering her his cookie again, he smiled when she had a 'bite' again. "Come. You comed here," he said gently taking her hand. They walked to the sandbox, then Orion stepped inside. Nearby digging a hole, Han was busy. But he was never too busy to check out what Orion was up to. He was helping a human into the sandbox.

-0-Around the area

They filmed infants doing this and that, some of them pausing to smile at the camera. Olo looked at the humans, her unblinking blue optics startling in the pure white of her face. She had nothing but a tiny Autobrand on her shoulder to break the perfection of her creamy white paint scheme. She was like a snowflake, perfect and incredibly shiny. Her ada and atar were **ENORMOUS** mechs who doted on her. She had all that a treasured and adored little femme could want. There were lots of carefully chosen toys in a beautiful berth room with immaculate blankets, pillows and dollies. She wore soft coats and hats, always carried the day's immaculate dollie and smiled all the time. She looked at the humans, then walked toward them pausing in front of a camera. Looking around for a teacher or aide, she looked at them again. :Who are you?: she asked, the translation simple and direct to the humans filming her.

:We are here to watch you. Who are you?: Jim the camera guy asked.

:Olo: she replied solemnly. She stared at them, then looked around. Staring at them again, she walked closer. Moving even more closely, her face grew in the image finder. Soon it was overpowered as she pressed her optic against the lens as if to 'see it' better. Stepping back, she looked up at them. :Why is this?: she asked pointing to it.

:Its a camera. We're taking your picture: Jim replied.

She looked at the camera, then the humans. :Oh: She looked at them, then turned as Mimi called to her. Looking at them, she nodded. :I go now: With that, she turned and walked across the room to Mimi, her tiny wings seeking information that it couldn't process, she was so young.

The camera followed her every step, then turned to focus on Orion. Moving closer, it began to film Orion and Leonora who was in the sand box with the little mech.

:What now, baby?: Leonora asked.

:Play you! You comed to play me and you: Orion said with a giant smile. He stood with his peds buried in the sand, then turned picking up a shovel. :Here. You do this. I do this with me: he said holding up his servos. Then he noticed his hat. Pulling it off, he held it up with a giant smile. :You comed this here. Put this in here: Orion said as he held up his hat.

:I don't know, baby: Leonora said. :Your hat will get dirty:

:Good me. Come you me?: he asked quizzically.

Leonora grinned. :I am yours to command: She bent down and began to fill his hat with sand. The camera lingered on his excitement and happiness amply expressed in chuckles and quivering body language.

When the hat was full, Leonora paused. :What now, baby?:

Orion stared at the hat, then Leonora. He smiled brilliantly, then tugged the hat back onto his helm. Sand showered down his body and face as he stood letting it. When it was all gone, he looked at her with a sputter. Laughing, he pulled it off. Holding it out, he smiled. :Go you!:

By now half the sparklings in the room were gathering to watch including Han. Leonora only being half apprised of the shenanigans that usually happened bent happily to the task of refilling Orion's hat. When she was done Orion laboriously put it back on his helm. Laughing uproariously, he grinned at Leonora and the others who were laughing loudly too. He pulled the hat off and held it out again.

Han who was watching decided to help. He picked up the bucket he had filled, walked to Orion and dumped it on his helm. Stepping back, Han smiled at his effort. Orion on the other servo sputtered, then dropped his hat. Turning with an angry expression, Orion shoved Han hard. Han stumbled but remained on his peds. He frowned, then came forward for Orion.

Leonora caught in the middle dropped her spoon and turned to run. Han would be behind her. Orion would be chasing them with Leonora's spoon. He would be wearing a flower necklace and a tu-tu that belonged to his sister.

All of it would be caught on film.

-0-TBC 3-12-14 **edited 3-14-14**

:D GO SPARKLINGS!


	17. Chapter 17

The Chronicles of Orion, Part 17

NOTE: **THIS FOLLOWS PART 13 **OF Diego Diaries 4. You can read it now with not reading Diego Diaries and it will be self explanatory but it will be better in context. I hope you do that but if not, bon apetit!

-0-At the Day School

They watched Ironhide flee with Prowler in his hold making for the high lonesome like a bot lit on fire. Ratchet watched him go feeling what the others couldn't … Ironhide's turmoil inside. He glanced at the others. "I'll catch ya for lunch. Same old place?" he asked.

The others nodded. "We have to head out mid afternoon," Flint said.

Ratchet nodded, then looked at the bits staring up at him. "Be good in school. Learn three new things. Orion, if they ask you to hang up your hat, be a big boy."

He looked at his ada, then smiled brilliantly. "**I GOOD! ME GOOD! I PONY AND PLAY GOOD!**"

Ratchet snorted. He leaned down and kissed the shorties, then grinned. "Be a good little pony, son." He looked at the adults, then nodded. He turned and walked out the door already searching for Ironhide but knowing where he was in all likelihood anyway.

The rest of them stared at the infants who stood sweetly in their lines for entrance into their classrooms. The other students admired Orion's outfit with some of them stating emphatically that they wanted one too.

It would be an exciting orn in Sparking Day School.

-0-Out there

Ratchet transformed and followed Ironhide who was driving toward The City, then turned off on a track road that led to the wilderness. He was going to the place he liked to go to think things over, a small area with broken rocks and scattered diamonds and geodes on the dusty pockmarked ground. It was beautiful and still there, far enough away from others that it was seldom accessed. It was Ironhide's Place.

When Ratchet arrived Ironhide was already sitting on 'his' rock watching Prowler as he toddled about looking at this and that pretty thing on the ground. Ratchet walked over and took 'his' seat on 'his' rock, then waited.

Ironhide glanced at Ratchet with a slight smirk. "I figured you'd come. Meddling is your specialty."

Ratchet snorted, then grinned at him. "Some would call it that. I call it love."

Ironhide stared at Ratchet a moment, then nodded. "I would too."

Ratchet looked at Prowler who was trying to lift a geode. "Sparkling is plucky but I think that geode is going to win."

"He never quits. He's made of stern stuff," Ironhide said nodding in agreement.

"Takes after his old pa," Ratchet replied. "Do you want to tell me your thinking on this, Ironhide? I can't figure out solutions without data. I'm sort of made that way."

Ironhide shrugged. "What solution? This sparkling has to go to school and you know I want him to do that."

"I also know that it gives you tremendous comfort to have him with you during the orn. It gave a lot of advantages to the others to have that option too," Ratchet said.

"And you let me. I know I've sort of hogged them … I know you wanted to meander around with them too but you let me," Ironhide said. He looked at Ratchet with emotion. "I love ya for that."

"It does something for your spark, something good and long overdue. I find that therapeutic, Ironhide. I loved that you loved them enough to want them with you. You've done a great deal of good for them to let them have that hands on love that every infant needs. Look at them. They're the best," Ratchet said.

"They are," Ironhide replied with emotion. He looked away for a moment, then vented a deep sigh. "I'm being a baby about this."

"No, you aren't," Ratchet replied softly. "I think its part of your stress from war. All of us have it. Some of us worse than others. Consider Cliffjumper. He's a mess of it. Some of us handle it better. I feel it too when things go wrong or if one of the family is poorly. I am driven to make things right, to do whatever it is that will fix it even when I know in my helm that it can't be done. All this war, all these vorns … it has eroded things in us that we only notice now when its peaceful."

"You should have seen them camping. You should have seen them in their little sleeping bags," Ironhide said with a slight grin. "They looked like little bugs in cocoons. We had fun."

"We can do it more," Ratchet said. "I think I'd like to do that too. As if I haven't bivouaced enough in my life ..." He grinned, then felt ridiculously better when Ironhide did. He looked down to see Prowler booping his ped with a diamond. "Hoodlum."

Ironhide grinned. "He's a pistol. A quiet one."

Ratchet nodded, then looked around. "Infant has been called to come to school. I got the message from the school this morning but I didn't tell you. I imagine you did too. Delete it, okay?"

Ironhide paused, then deleted the message from the line up in his processor. "What now?" he asked with a plaintive sound in his voice. He looked at his son with sadness as Prowler turned to find more diamonds on the surface of the ground around them.

"Well, we can take him to the school and you'll be spark broken because there would be no gradual release which I think would be better," Ratchet mused as he watched Ironhide's face. It struck the big mech like a blow. "Or we can enroll him in a Circle school."

Ironhide glanced up sharply. "How will that be different?"

"Well, it is in a bunch of ways, Ironhide. I have been talking to the director of the Circle of Light Infant Prep Academy over on 'L' Street in Terra about what their program is like. Its something we should investigate though it means a lot more participation by you and me than the public school and in the end, they transition to that school anyway."

Ironhide nodded. "What do you do?"

"Well, first you go there and have them appraised. The district sends their experts over to help with that. Then there is a genitor orientation and training about what they do and what genitors are supposed to do along with all of it."

Ironhide nodded. "Genitors participate."

"A lot," Ratchet replied. "The school orn starts the same time as the other infants with a two joor block time where the school teaches them. At that point the genitors who are utilizing the schedule in which they 'pull out' as its called show up. That would be you. You would have to work with them there one joor, then you would be free to go. But you would have to commit to three joors of work with the infant out of school. Preferably as I understand it contiguous to the morning program. You can't put it off until later. They like that a serious genitor keeps the best schedule and that is it."

Ironhide nodded. "I could do that. My schedule is flexible. My team is topnotch. We can do that," he said staring down at his son who noticed, then paused to smile brilliantly as he clutched a big raw diamond in each servo. Ironhide grinned. "We can do that, right spud?"

"**AH!"** Prowler smiled. **"AH! BAI!"**

"Articulate little slagger isn't he," Ratchet mused proudly.

"He's a slagging miracle. They all are," Ironhide said with rising emotion. He paused a moment, then looked at Ratchet with an emotional expression. "I missed him all my life. I didn't know I loved him even from before he was born but I did. They're the best part of my life, you and them, Ratchet. I love coming home. I love to see them excel. I was so glad to run the football program. Did you see how happy Sunspot was? He was so happy."

Ratchet nodded, then squeezed Ironhide's arm. "You were a wonderful director. Look at what was accomplished? Look at where they got to be honored... the championship of Mars half time show. How many infants get to say that?"

Ironhide grinned. "Ours can." He looked at Ratchet. "You are my hero, you know, for what you've done. I'm sorry I was so bull headed about this. If I had even a glimmer of what it could mean to be an atar I would never have been so obstinate."

"That was part of the fun," Ratchet said with a grin. "It's part of your charm to be clueless."

Ironhide grinned, then chuckled. "It **has** been fun hasn't it."

Ratchet nodded. "It's been miraculous."

They sat a moment watching Prowler frolic, then Ironhide turned to Ratchet. "What do we do to look into this?"

"Well, we pray that you can stay here if there are missions. I will have to pick up the slack when you go away, if you do. I'll make sure that I stay here because my staff is stellar. Every special need is now filled with skilled doctors and medics. They can go and get experience in combat and rescues. With the bridges, I am just a jump away anyway. We have to go and talk to them. Are you up to it? They're doing intake now."

"I am," Ironhide said rising. He reached down and picked up Prowler who smiled at him, the sweet pea hat on his helm adding to his cheerfulness. He tucked the baby into his hold, then turned to Ratchet.

Ratchet rose, then was pulled into Ironhide's embrace. "You always make it better," he said as he hugged his bond.

"I try," Ratchet said as he squeezed Ironhide's shoulders. "You're my only one. You **matter** to me, your happiness. After all the slag, fragged up sacrifices and crap of our lives, you deserve to be happy, Ironhide."

He nodded. "And so do you."

"If **you** are, **I** am," Ratchet said hugging him tightly once more. "Let's go."

They transformed, then sped off heading for the Circle of Light Infant Prep Academy on 'L' Street in Terra. They would arrive in jig time.

-0-At the Academy

They entered the doors, then paused. The Academy was expanding and occupied a number of different storefronts that had been acquired and remodeled to hold a proper Circle school. The entry way was a comfortable lobby with lines of genitors waiting to be taken to conference rooms to begin the intake process. Beyond them, they could see teachers leading groups of infants here and there going about the business of educating sparklings.

They joined a line, watching and looking around themselves until their turn came. A smiling mech with a number of tattoos proclaiming him a member of the Circle, the Knights and the Missionaries as well as the ever present Autobrand turned to them with a new datapad. "Hi. I'm Jersey. Welcome. You're here to enroll a baby?" he asked.

Ratchet nodded as Ironhide pulled his baby from his hold. "We want an option to full enrollment because my bond is too attached to his infants and losing them to school full time is painful and hard. We're under the impression that there are full enrollment and out reach programs available for dedicated genitors."

Jersey nodded. "We do have them and we're flexible. We like genitor participation and have a really demanding program. It won't be any less organized than full time participation and you can opt for full enrollment at any time. Sometimes genitors find that easier to do than handling part of the program themselves after a while. Sometimes they find that their circumstances change with work opportunities and the like as well. Come on back. I'll help you myself," he said as he nodded to another mech. That mech stepped up so the three walked down a nearby corridor to a small conference room. They entered and sat down.

"Welcome to the Academy. We expanding and will be opening a branch in Centurian, Luna and The City as well. This is the main school but the others will be centers where genitors can utilize the facilities and staff to help with their programs. Right now, lets get information on the infant and you. What is his name?" he asked as Ironhide sat the baby on the table.

"Prowler," Ironhide said proudly.

"He's a cutie," Jersey said with a grin. Prowler grinned back. "What are your occupations?"

"I'm Ironhide, Master of the Autobot Armed Forces and Chief of Armaments for the colony. This is Ratchet, Chief Medical Officer of the Autobot Armed Forces and Chief Medical Officer of Mars."

He nodded as he entered the information. "Would you have time to do the program?"

They both nodded.

"Tell me about your son's siblings if any? Sometimes siblings can be a wonderful asset," Jersey said.

"We have a large family. We have three adopted adult sons, Springer, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, Sunspot who is also adopted and in Youngling Day as well as three sparklings in the Day School, Orion, Praxus and Hero. She is our daughter, Hero. The other two are mechs. We also have grandsparklings, three of them and extended family. Both Ironhide and I have recovered our genitors and I have recovered a grand genitor."

"That is remarkable. I don't suppose they would be willing to participate in the programs as well?" Jersey asked.

"They would," Ironhide said with confidence. "My genitors are fond of the Circle."

Jersey nodded. "We have a good program that teachs good values. We believe completely in the unity of all being one. We teach manners and kindness, the empathy that was lacking on Cybertron. No one in the Circle, the Missionaries or the Knights believe that anyone is better than another. We all are one."

Ironhide nodded. "As it was supposed to be."

"What about your family and their activities?" Jersey asked.

"We are close, all of us and we have a big circle of good close friends," Ratchet replied. "Ironhide was director and still is for the youngling football program and he's going to be director of a game called T-Ball."

"I am?" Ironhide asked glancing sharply at Ratchet.

"You are," Ratchet replied smoothly.

"You must tell us about it," Jersey said. "My son was on the Capital City Carousers." He grinned. "They had a team vote and that name won."

"Mighty Mice is my favorite," Ironhide said. Ratchet nodded with a grin.

"We like to camp and play in the park. We're older genitors," Ratchet said, "so I think we have more patience. We want them to have all the advantages. Ironhide takes them to the library regularly and I take them to the museum. They get stories at night and we make time to give them all the loving they can handle. Their grandgenitors care for them too with plenty of 'date nights'."

"This is good news," Jersey said. "Infants need that contact and love. What we will do is this," he said as he began to outline the program for Prowler who sat on the table nom-noming Ironhide's thumb. It would be the start of a new adventure for all of them.

-0-TBC May 3, 2014 **edited 5-6-14**


	18. Chapter 18

The Chronicles of Orion: **TMNT FOREV**! (18) (This goes along with Diego 4: 164 as what happens later in the evening and is with Diego 4, 165, soon to be posted which will tell the tale of Silas)

-0-In the apartment

They sat in their chairs waiting for bedtime. The meeting with Silas was still reverberating in their processors, both of them extremely pleased with the outcome. Prime was one cagey gambler. In the other rooms, turtles were waging battles at the top of their voices while their 'dad', Master Sunspot/Splinter was giving them sage advice, comforts, stern admonitions and other bits of rat wisdom.

It was adorable.

Just as The Hourly News was to begin, a turtle ran into the living room chasing another, his nunchakus held high over his little helm. Hero who was sprinting for safety under the dining table made it, then turned with her swords in servo, shrieking with excitement as she did. Orion/Mikey paused, then took up a heroic stance. Peds planted, his tiny foam chuks over his helm, he pointed at Hero. **"YOU RUNNING THERE! I COMED TO YOU, BAD ONE! YOU TAKE IPZZA!"**

Hero/Donatello shrieked with laughter. **"I ate your pizza!"** she cried out from under the table.

Orion laughed uproariously as the others came out to watch. **"YOU TAKE IPZZA! I BOP SHE, DONATELLO!"**

Ironhide and Ratchet nearly levitated off their chairs.

**SECONDS LATER ...**

Four infants were sitting on Ironhide's lap watching as Ratchet 'interrogated' Orion aka Mikey. He sat staring at his ada with his usual gigantic face-splitting Pac-Man-esque smile on his cute little pug face.

"Okay, you little hoodlum. Who is 'she'?" Ratchet asked pointing with his thumb over at Hero who sat with Prowler/Raphael, Leonardo/Praxus and Splinter/Sunspot.

"She? She my she."

"What is her name?"

Orion looked at Hero, then smiled brilliantly. She smiled equally back. Looking at Ratchet like he was dimwitted to ask such a simple question, he replied. "Ho-Ho."

Ratchet snorted, then laughed. "What is her **turtle** name?"

Orion looked at Ratchet, then Hero, then Ratchet again. "Donatello."

A short message to the masses brought adults through the door. Ravel, Tie Down, Alor and Blackjack with Flint who was just leaving for a date stood in the room getting the full effect of infants dressed as turtles smiling at them. They smiled back, then sat. "What's up?" Alor asked.

"Ask Orion to tell you Hero's turtle name," Ratchet asked with a smirk.

"Baby. Brilliant perfect grandson," Alor asked with his usual discretion. "What is Hero? What is her turtle name?"

Orion who basted himself in praise for a moment smiled at Alor. Then he told him. "Donatello."

There was bedlam for a moment.

Ratchet sat back noting that somehow before his very optics five infants were now sitting one apiece on someone else's lap, not his nor Ironhide's. They glanced at each other, then the in-laws. "You've been taking lessons from Prowl," Ironhide said with a grin.

They merely grinned back, then hugged the infants.

"Orion," Ironhide said. "Who is this?" he asked pointing at Prowler who smiled at his atar with a giant grin from behind his little red mask.

Orion looked at him, then grinned. "She Po-Po."

"Turtle name," Ironhide prompted.

"Raphael," came clear as the sky overhead from his tiny pie hole.

It was silent a moment. Alor looked at him. "Angel cakes, who is this?"

"That she Po-Po," he replied as he looked at a smiling Prowler. Then he paused as if realizing something for the first time. He looked at Prowler and Praxus. "She Po-Po and she Po-po." He looked at his tiny digits, then counted them, one for each 'Po-Po'. Looking at Alor with shock, he shook his helm. "Two shes. Two Po-Po's. No got many."

"I think we just had a math breakthrough," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "What can you do about it, Spud?"

Orion looked at Ratchet a moment, then his smiling siblings. He smiled too, then fixed his dilemma. Pointing at Praxus, he nodded. "She Po-Po." Then he looked at Prowler who was sucking on the end of one of his two foam sais, trident-like daggers favored by his cartoon counterpart, Raphael. He smiled at Orion. Orion smiled back. He pointed at Prowler, then looked at Ratchet. "She Pooh-Pooh." Then he smiled brilliantly.

Everyone else would have too but they were laughing too hard. Flint rubbed his optics, then grinned at Orion. "What are **their** turtle names?"

Orion considered that, then looked at the others who were grinning at him. "She Donatello. She," he said pointing at Praxus, "she Leonardo." He looked at Prowler, then pointed. "She Raphael." Glancing at Sunspot, he smiled. "She **SPLINTER! MASTER SPLINTER!"**

Bedlam. Again.

Flint gathered himself, considering the hardest name in the group, the several syllable long form of Mikey, a term he had heard Orion use for his character himself. "What is **your** turtle name, baby?" he asked.

Orion looked at him, then smiled. "Michelangelo."

Bedlam times three.

They sat staring at the infants, then Sunspot looked at Ratchet with his ears, scarlet robe, long tassels of the ear hat forming his beard and whiskers galore. "Ada? Can we tell Spirit and his brothers? We need villains."

"You can tell them but they might not want to be villains," Ratchet said as all of the infants jumped down and with a dog ran to the door. "Go. Be free," Ratchet said softly as they looked at him with hopefulness.

Squealing with delight, they opened the door, then ran out as fast as tiny turtles could go. Rising, peering out the door, he saw them enter the elevator, then go up. Glancing at the others, he grinned. "I want to see Prowl's face. Last one in the elevator is a targ." Then he sprinted away. The others were hot on his trail.

-0-Up there in the clouds

Prowl sat finishing up his last bit of work, driven by his fanatical devotion to duty and a burning desire to frag the Prime if he could finish earlier than usual. Optimus had helped the infants build a Lego city on the dining table for fun listening to infant gossip and the hope that school started soon.

Prime didn't mind that it wasn't in session, given that he had a few spare minutes to spend with his progeny, but he got their meaning. Everyone wanted normalcy to return. That was when the door opened and a number of turtles and a rat ran in with a bouncy dog.

Prowl paused. Optimus froze. The infants burst into flames of **I!WANT!ONE!NOW!** The cat hissed at Spot who immediately defaulted into his best manners around the formidable Miss Kitty. Ironhide and Company wandered in, stood grinning and appeared to be staring primarily at Prowl.

Prowl put his datapad down, sat forward and considered the spectacle. infants dressed in turtle shells, belted turtle shells stood before him, their tiny elbows and knees swathed in some sort of protection, their optics and faces 'disguised' by different colored masks. In their tiny servos were tiny weapons, nunchukas, sais, swords and a bo staff, a defensive weapon at best. He stood up, staring down at the infants, then looked at Ratchet and the others. "I am assuming someone likes the turtles?"

"You know them?" Ratchet asked as he sat down on a couch. The others followed including Prime who looked mesmerized.

"I am familiar with the general fare of younglings in this colony," Prowl offered as he scanned the costumes into his internal file called, 'Things my infants need yesterday if not sooner'.

"We can take that as a yes," Ratchet said. "May I say that if we were turtles, you would be Donatello."

"Nerd alert," Alor said with a grin. "Perfect fit. Who would be Raphael?"

Everyone looked at Ironhide who grinned smugly. "Yes."

Snickers took care of that as everyone looked at Optimus. "You would be Splinter," they all said in unison. After he googled that, he grinned. "Thanks."

"Mikey?" Ironhide asked. They all looked at Ratchet. He preened, then nodded. "Booyakasha."

Snickers greeted that.

"Leonardo ... leader, wise and calm, has a good spark," Ratchet said musing on the data.

"That's me." -Blackjack, Flint, Optimus, Prowl, Praxus. Everyone but Alor who fit it best overall.

Praxus looked at the group with a slight frown. "That me," he said firmly.

Everyone stifling chuckles nodded. "That's you, baby," Alor said comfortingly. (Even if **HE** felt Leonardo was him)

He smiled brilliantly. "I **NARDO!"**

Everyone nodded with a grin. "I can't believe that Mikey can say the name and Praxus can't," Alor said.

"You and me both, sister," Ratchet said to general laughter. He looked at Orion who was basking in the light of everyone's attention. "Tell us turtle names, Spud."

Orion looked at him, then nodded. Turning to Prowl and Prime, he began. "Po-Po, Leonardo, Ho-Ho, Donatello, Pot, Master Splinter, Pooh-Pooh, Raphael-"

Everyone looked at Prowler who stood staring around in his red mask. He grinned. They grinned at him. Ratchet looked at Orion. "Keep going, Spud."

He smiled. "Pooh-Pooh, Raphael. Me, Michelangelo."

Silence. Awe. Amazement. Bedlam.

"Tell me, loser, where did you concoct these things?" Prowl asked as he set Orion on his lap.

"Ironhide had them made," Ratchet replied. "Whiner."

"How do they get them on?" Prowl asked as he examined the infant.

"Touch the button on the side of the neck, not the first one but the second," Ironhide said pointing.

Prowl did and the front of the suit opened like a door. Inside, Orion's body was encased in foam that made the suit stable and form fitting. "Interesting solution to the stability problem."

"Touch the other button," Ironhide said.

Prowl did and the foam deflated, allowing Orion to step out if he wanted to do so. He pressed the button again and the foam formed around Orion again. Prowl closed the hatch, then put the infant on the ground handing him his tiny nunchakus. "Very ingenious."

"Can we have some?" Rambler asked hopefully. "I love the Turtles. I want to be Donatello."

"She Donatello," Orion said pointing at Hero.

Sunspot looked from one to the other, then grinned. "We can have two. Two of each."

Praise was slathered like butter with much waving of weapon-like implements. Those were confiscated for safety sake by one and all. Frowns bloomed as the adults passed the weapons around to be admired. Prime held them in his palm, then grinned. "So cute," he said. Glancing at Hero, he leaned closer. "I thought according to the wikis that Leonardo used the diashos. How is it, Hero, that you have the swords when Leonardo uses them?"

She looked at him, then Praxus. "I like them."

Prime sat back, then grinned. "Oh. Okay."

Hero smiled brilliantly at him. "Do you want me to show you my **kata**?"

"I would be delighted," Prime said handing the two tiny swords back to the sweet little girl turtle.

She took them, then walked to the center of the room in the bold but self conscious, determined but shy manner that children who are loved, encouraged and praised for effort have. She stood, then began her 'kata'. It mostly followed a dance they were learning for the opening of the football season with a few flourishes of the swords thrown in for good measure. She spun, hopped and slashed. It was lethal.

In its cuteness.

When it was finished, everyone sat a moment letting their emotions filter through. Blackjack reached down to pick her up. "That was exquisite, infant," he said kissing her helm.

It broke the silence. Bedlam redux. At that point, more 'katas' were seen, applauded and infants kissed, hugged and passed around for praise. Everyone sat a moment feeling the greatness, then Rambler looked at his ada and atar. "Can we be turtles too? Soon?" he asked.

It was unanimous.

You betcha.

-0-TBC September 11, 2014

NOTES:

ESL (English as second language speakers): bast: to cover as pouring juice over cooking meat

basted: what you are after getting stuff poured over you in a process. Used here, Orion is getting the goodwill of his family poured over him. Thus, he's basted. :D:D:D (Old family expression)


	19. Chapter 19

The Chronicles of Orion (CO 19) (This comes **after** the Diego Diaries, Part 231)

-0-In the morning after the younglings are in school and the house is quiet

Ratchet sat with his peds on the table before him as he went through the file with the questions from children from every continent of Earth and places with exotic but intriguing names. He sorted out those that would require his attention and that of Ironhide the Slagger, then found one that would need attention from Starscream. He read that one and chuckled. :Ironhide:

:What?:

:Where are you?: Ratchet asked knowing full well they were, both Prowler and him in his office doing 'school'.

:We are matriculating, Prowler and me: Ironhide answered with a grin.

:I see. I'm going to find Starscream. He has part of a question from a 13 year old girl from Michigan in the USA that might be a hoot to ask him. Or not: Ratchet replied with a chuckle.

:Tell me: -Ironhide

Ratchet did. It was silent a moment. :I'll meet you at the Metro station and go with ya. You never know with that slagger. Ironhide out:

Ratchet sat a moment savoring the awesomeness, then rose and walked to the door. He was at the Aerie Hill platform in Metro Station #1 in seconds. Ironhide with Prowler in his hold was there right behind him. It was a short ride to Aerie Hill and the Flight Control Center from which Starscream reigned in a big office on top with windows all around.

Ratchet paused by the door, then rapped on the doorjamb. "Hey, Starscream. Got a moment?"

Starscream who was shooting the shit as N.E.S.T. soldiers so quaintly put it looked at Ratchet. "Come in, Doctor. I see you brought your blunt instrument with you." He grinned at Ironhide and Ironhide grinned at him.

"Ha ha, Starscream," Ironhide said with a grin. They sat, stared at each other a moment, then Ratchet smiled a dazzler. "Nice weather we're having lately."

Starscream burst out laughing, then nodded, a grin on his own handsome face. "I have no complaints."

Ratchet chuckled. "Mikaela Banes has a project with NASA on Earth where kids there from all over the planet submit questions to a column called 'Ask the Autobot'. In the batch that Bumblebee has to answer, there are several referenced in the middle of other things to you, Ironhide and me. I would like to give you one and have you decide what you want to say in response to it. I will record it and when the whole question is ready to go, I will forward it to you for final approval. Savvy?"

Starscream smirked his trademark smirk. "If you say so, Doctor. Given that you rummaged inside my processor, I will trust that you are on the up and up as the soldiers say so quaintly. Savvy?"

Ratchet grinned, Ironhide rolled his optics and the others in the room … Rainmaker, Thundercracker, Sky Warp and Harrier nodded. "I would love to hear what this child … it is a child right?"

Ratchet nodded.

"Please enlighten us, Doctor," Rainmaker said settling back for the fun. This place was the most fun he had ever been since the bonding of his uncle, the one no one really talked about. That one.

"Okay. Here's the whole letter. When you hear that part you address, remember this is a child. Here we go," Ratchet said accessing the letter. "From Felicia Snyder, age 13, Traverse City, Northern Lower Michigan, USA:

Q: Bumblebee, what is your thought on those who call you Bee-Bumbles? Do you get angry or do you laugh with them?

(p.s. You are one cute Bot!)

Q: Ironhide, on a scale of 1-10 of Beautifulness, where would your Canons be?

The reason I ask this question is because, there was a debate between me and two of my friends over what we thought were the most beautiful things in the Multi-verse, and I answered 'Ironhide's Canons!'

Q: Starscream, why is your voice so high pitched, is it naturally that high or did you used to have a deeper voice? The reason I ask is because it sounds like you're going through Puberty.

Also Starscream, how do you deal with Skywarp when he is being silly, is he as annoying as my two younger brothers? Because if he is then send him here to live with my brothers and I'll come and live with you and your Sparkling's.

P.S.

Orion and the other Sparkling's in your family are so cute and fun to hear about and if you ever need a Sparkling Sitter, my Mom has said I am available since I have had to deal with my two younger brothers, Samuel and AJ.

Thank you for reading my letter and answering my questions.

Yours eternally,

Felicia Snyder

It was quiet a moment as everyone digested the letter, then a loud chortle followed by huge laughter rose from the bosom of Rainmaker. Everyone looked at him with a grin, then turned toward Ratchet. Starscream looked at Sky Warp who looked offended, Thundercracker who was beginning to laugh himself and Harrier who smiled like the grandma that she was.

"That is **so cute**," Rainmaker said with a nod and a smile. "What a great idea. We need more Seeker questions. What say you, Starscream to such a beautiful question? What do you do when Skywarp gets silly and what is the deal with your voice?"

Starscream looked at the Great Elder who was **ENTIRELY TOO PLEASED** with the impertinence from Northern Lower Michigan. He didn't mind the stuff about Skywarp because the younger mech **could** be a doofus once in a while. Or most of the time. The voice thing however …

"Well, let me say this about Skywarp," he said looking toward his bond with a smirk. "He makes a great pie."

Laughter greeted that, long and loud.

"I'm **not** silly," Skywarp replied with indignation.

"**Of course** you are," Thundercracker said with a grin. "It's part of your charm."

"We give him the Seeker version of noogies," Starscream replied as he rummaged around in his urban dictionary to find the proper words for a thirteen year old girl from somewhere on the insect planet to enjoy. "Sometimes we let him out of the apartment but only if he agrees not to act his age." He grinned. "As for the offer of trading him for siblings … since she has exquisite taste in sparklings, I may take her up on her offer."

Skywarp shot him gimlet optics. "Ha, ha, Starscream."

"Cradle robbing has its downsides too," Rainmaker said with a snicker. "I have researched puberty and I am hanging on pins and needles to hear how you explain your rather high pitched vocal processor."

A gimlet optic greeted that, then Starscream turned toward Ratchet. He grinned. "I have a perfect voice for singing among my kin-" he began only to be buried in slag from the members of his kind sitting around the room, especially Skywarp who was being silly.

Starscream glared at them, then turned to Ratchet as he smoothed his metaphorical feathers. "My voice is melodic. Maybe the insect girl can't tell the difference."

"That goes for the rest of us," Skywarp replied with a smirk.

"You're grounded," Starscream said to acclaim from the group. Seekers in the hallway and around came to stand in the doorway to listen with grins on their faces. The fun was here obviously. "As I was saying," he said shooting a gimlet optic to the bonds, "It could be a cultural inability for the youngling femme to understand the greatness of my voice, let alone the greatness of me-"

Gagging sounds greeted that along with laughter. Starscream shot looks around the room calming the plebes. "What I will say is this, tell her that it is the direct result of a war wound."

Howls of laughter, insults and slag greeted that. Ratchet laughed, then nodded. "Write what you want to say and I'll attach it to the letter along with the stuff they asked of Ironhide and me. It will be posted to a website where children come to read so keep it clean."

"Of course, Doctor. I am the soul of propriet-"

He got buried in slag.

-0-In the CMO's office half a joor later

"Starscream is hilarious," Ratchet said tossing a canister of candy to Ironhide. Prowler was sitting on the desk flapping his arms as he waited with excitement for his cookie. Ratchet pulled one out and gave it to him. He glommed it and sat with great contentment.

"He is. Let me read the letters before you send them. I love little kid letters," Ironhide said.

"I will. Tell me what you want to do about the part for you," Ratchet said opening the file again. "This little girl, Felicia says, "Question: Ironhide, on a scale of 1-10 of Beautifulness," Ratchet said with a pause. "She has you down pat, Only One," he said, "where would your Canons be? The reason I ask this question is because, there was a debate between me and two of my friends over what we thought were the most beautiful things in the Multi-verse, and I answered 'Ironhide's Canons!' That is the question. What do you answer?"

Ironhide grinned, then preened. "First of all, I want to say she has impeccable taste. **I AM IRONHIDE! CONQUEROR OF WORLDS! BOND TO SLAGGING FINE MECHS! DESTROYER OF THE FOE OF OUR PEOPLE!** Tell her she is on my Christmas Surprise list. As for the question of beautifulness of my canons … they are eleven*."

Ratchet laughed aloud. "Do you think she will get the reference?"

"I don't know. Tell her that next to you, they are the most beautiful things in my world. I could get all teary opticed over talking about them. They are a twenty out of ten for me." He paused a moment. "They know about the multi-verse?"

"Some of them are edging toward that in their physics," Ratchet said thinking about string and plane and all the other theories of universes that existed out there in the minds of humans, the slaggers.

"Then she will know that in all the universes that exist, my canons are in the top ten of beautifulness. This Felicia femme is a smart little femme," Ironhide said with a smirk.

"She really loves the sparklings," Ratchet replied with a chuckle. "I was thinking of making a short video of the sparklings for her and sending it with the letter."

"Done deal," Ironhide said with a grin of his own. "Uh … are you hogging the candy or what?"

He got the candy. It bounced off his helm.

-0-TBC November 17, 2014

NOTES:

The questions will continue both here and in the Diego segments until they are concluded. Bee hasn't had a chance to do his part yet.

The reference to eleven comes from the classic spoof of rock movies, Spinal Tap. It is hilarious. Here is the routine in its entirety, its so hilariously stupid. :D

Nigel Tufnel: The numbers all go to eleven. Look, right across the board, eleven, eleven, eleven and...   
><span>

Marti DiBergi: Oh, I see. And most amps go up to ten?

Nigel Tufnel Exactly.

Marty DiBergi: Does that mean it's louder? Is it any louder?

Nigel Tufnel: Well, it's one louder, isn't it? It's not ten. You see, most blokes, you know, will be playing at ten. You're on ten here, all the way up, all the way up, all the way up, you're on ten on your guitar. Where can you go from there? Where?

Marty DiBergi: I don't know.

Nigel Tufnel: Nowhere. Exactly. What we do is, if we need that extra push over the cliff, you know what we do?

Marty DiBergi: Put it up to eleven.

Nigel Tufnel: Eleven. Exactly. One louder.

Marty DiBergi: Why don't you just make ten louder and make ten be the top number and make that a little louder?

Nigel Tufnel: [pause] These go to eleven.

ESL: Matriculating: getting an education, learning

More on the letters in the next few parts of this and Diego.


	20. Chapter 20

The Chronicles of Orion, Part 20 **PART 1 **

**THIS FOLLOWS DIEGO DIARIES, PART 4 Part 396. If you read it out of order it will provide story SPOILERS and won't make sense. SPOILER ALERT if you read this out of order of the story. You have been warned. :D:D:D:D:D**

-0-In the Bosom of Love

Ravel hurried to the apartment of the infants to tidy up after helping Tie take them to school. The little mechs, Miracle and Sojourner were staying with Miler, Venture and the new infant at the Residence. Tie and Ravel added the twinnies and Kaon to the pile up at Ratchet and Ironhide's apartment. They were spelled when they could be by Bluestreak but he was working long hours in the medical depot so the great grandgenitors stepped in to help.

It has been a tug of war to figure out the schedule in which the elders could help without being too taxed but they managed. The little mechs and Sunspot went to the Military Day Care Center in the Central Labor Hall after school while the younger infants went to the store or as someone put it, 'I going to Amma and Appa's House, Other Ada'. It was actually doing everyone good to get their parcel of the infants until everyone was off work. Then they would be divided up again for the night, split between Bluestreak, Ravel and Miler's houses.

Stepping inside Ratchet and Ironhide's apartment, he hurried through the berth rooms putting things to right. Cleaning up the dishes, he turned around checking everything, finding all was well. Then he hurried outside, running down the hallway to the apartment of his genitors and in-laws. Rapping lightly, he entered. Corr wasn't there yet. It was probable that he would come home either today or the next as an out patient with Home Healthcare support. Everyone else was up eating breakfast preparing to go to the processor hospital. "Good morning, ada, atar. Good morning, Chan."

"Good morning, son," Docker said. "Do you want to have breakfast with us?"

"I have eaten with the younglings, Ada. We took them to school," Ravel said sitting down with the three.

"What is bothering you, Ravel?" Docker asked.

He looked at his ada. "Ratchet called last night and I was very cross with him."

Three faces turned toward him. "What do you mean, son?" Ratchet asked. "What could Sonny do that would make you angry?"

Ravel sat tapping his ped with agitation. "I think that Sonny took Orion and Praxus to Cybertron."

You could have heard a pin drop.

-0-The night before

"**SONNY!**" -both of them

"On frag. Uh, ada-"

"**SONNY! WHAT DID YOU MEAN TAKING THE INFANTS TO CYBERTRON!? THAT PLACE IS HORRIBLE!" **-both of them

"I didn't-"

"**WHAT IS FOOFER!? THEY SAID THEY WERE ON FOOFER!"** -the two of them

"Foofer, uh ..."

"**SERIOUSLY, SONNY! WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE THINKING?!" **-both of them

"Alor? Blackjack? Are you still here?" -Ratchet peering around the corner fruitlessly

"**SONNY!"**

-0-At the apartment of the in-laws and genitors

"Foofer. How do you know that was Cybertron?" Chan asked with a slight smirk.

"Orion said so when I asked if Foofer was Cybertron." -Ravel, still fuzzed up

"I will have to ask Sonny about this. He's very dedicated. This sounds odd even for his wild streak," Docker said glancing at the other two who nodded. Ravel merely rolled his optics.

-0-On Cybertron

"**THEN THEY YELLED AT ME!"** -Ratchet explaining things

Alor who sat at the main table with a grin shook his helm. "Whiner."

"I wasn't the fragger who brought two babies to a war zone," Ratchet said.

"How is an infant going to get experiences if they don't go places, Ratchet?" Alor said sitting back to enjoy Ratchet's ennui. "Didn't hurt Ironhide a bit. After a while, I gave up on getting Blackjack to do the right thing."

"You're a slagger," Ratchet said with a grin. "I see where Ironhide gets it."

Alor grinned, then held out his thumb. "Works for Ironhide. You know you wanna."

Ratchet laughed, then rose to go back to work. "We gotta get drunk soon."

"My calendar is open," Alor said as Ratchet walked to the elevator to go back to Polyhex.

Blackjack walked to the table and sat. "What's he whining about?"

"Ravel and Tie found out that the infants were here and they blame Ratchet," Alor said with a grin.

"Oh frag," Blackjack said with a smile. "Good times in the old town tonight."

Alor laughed as they turned to the job at hand.

-0-In a school room in Terra

They sat in the conversation area of their classroom, Group D going over the adventures of the past few orns. Part of learning to talk in a group was to do it, so they stood in turn and 'told' of their doings in the bigger world outside of their classroom.

Olo: "I go to store. I get some things. My ada making me them."

Roto: "What kind of things, Olo?"

Olo: "Cookies." She turned to point in the direction of their little lockers. "I bringed some."

After a moment of herding them back to the carpeted steps to sit once more, Roto grinned. "We can have them after we talk. Your turn, Praxus."

The cute little white and red mech stood up and smiled brilliantly at Olo. "Cookies from Olo. **I LOVE OLO!"**

Everyone within the sound of his voice laughed their agreement with Praxus who basked in the warmth. Roto who laughed, grinned at the sweet quiet baby. "What did you do last night, Praxus?"

Praxus looked at Roto, then smiled brilliantly. "We going to Foofer!" He turned to look at Orion. "We going there. To Foofer. You and me."

Roto: "Foofer? Where is Foofer?" He grinned at the little mech who considered his question.

Orion was considering it too, then he looked over his shoulder. Rising, he took Praxus awkwardly by the servo, then the two walked out of the pit to the science area of the room close by. Pausing under a hanging globe of Cybertron, a planet he knew well from spending time with his old Pa looking at it in the lobby of the old school area, he pointed upward. "That Foofer," he said calmly as Praxus nodded. "We go to Foofer."

It was very quiet in the room for a moment.

-0-Ratchet

He worked steadily, then began the rounds of the wards to get patients ready to be transported to Gliese. As he did a message from Mars reached him. He paused to read it, then frowned slightly. "Oh frag," he said to no one in particular.

-0-Moments later

Ironhide walked into the big ward pausing to search for Ratchet. When he found him, he sauntered over stepping to one side as stretchers moved past him with patients and the odd family member following. "What's up, old mech?" he asked.

Ratchet turned, then frowned at him. Standing with his peds planted and his servos on his hips, he gave Ironhide a severely severe gimlet optic. "During chat time in class, Orion and Praxus told their friends and teachers they had been to Foofer."

"So. Who would know where and what Foofer is?" Ironhide replied already dreading to hear the response.

"Remember when you and Orion used to have a cookie break outside the old school? Remember how you used to spend time there with both of them looking at the big globe of Cybertron … or should I call it Foofer?" Ironhide nodded already knowing the answer. "They walked to the globe in their room of Cybertron and pointed to it for Foofer."

"Oh frag," Ironhide responded. "How do you know?"

"Roto sent me a message to tell me about it. You get to answer it. Your genitors did this. You can take the heat."

"Frag that. **They're** going to take the heat," Ironhide said turning to walk out. He did so with a grin on his face.

-0-Moments later in Kaon, Cybertron, Camp Mercy #1

He watched them digest the barren fruits of their antics with a bit of internal glee. Keeping a stern expression was a bit hard to do around his genitors. For all his stern expressions and hulking menace, Blackjack of Praxus was a hilarious mech who enjoyed a good time and a good laugh. Alor of Iacon was the same. Both of them were admired and admirable but they were also fun. Hence, their son, Ironhide.

"I suppose Ratchet has his girdle in a twist," Alor said with a grin.

"You could say so," Ironhide said with a grin. "I'm not going to explain this to Roto and Ratchet sure as slag isn't going to. You are delegated. You did it. You fix it. I have spoken."

He immediately got noogies from his dad and a ration of sass from his other dad. Then they sat together to strategize their response. It would be musical.

-0-Roto

He sat in the lunchroom for teachers eating his meal. When the mail notification sounded, he opened it. A text from General Blackjack and Commander Alor was there with both of them looking amused.

"Mr. Roto, I am Blackjack and this is Alor, my bond. We are the grandgenitors of Orion and Praxus. We have a sorry to tell you. Hit it, Ali."

Alor held up a device that looked like an auto harp, a musical instrument that was common on Earth and used in blue grass music often. He touched keys and began to strum to the tune Roto would later find out was Greensleeves. Blackjack with his guttural voice began to sing. Sort of.

"What child is this who squealed on us,

Who transgressed so heavily?

Praxus, dear and Orion, too

We are so sorry you snitched on us.

Orion! Praxus! Our grandsons dear,

You squealed on us so easily,

We took you to Foofer for the joy of it,

Now we got busted so grievously.

"What child is this who snitched like a tool

Who told of our journey to the authorities?

He's now out of the will and his brother too,

His sister, Prowler and Sunspot will get everything."

Blackjack grinned as Alor finished the tune. "That last part didn't rhyme, Roto. But we're the ones who took them for a moment to see their genitors and to stand on their own home planet. If anyone walks the plank, its us. Alie will send you images we took when we put them down outside the camp at Kaon. Enjoy!"

Blackjack grinned, then Alor waved, an enormous smile on his face. The message ended.

Roto grinned for a moment, then called his colleagues to watch the video. It was unanimous at the end. Everyone wanted grand genitors like Blackjack and Alie.

-0-TBC 4-6-15 **edited 5-4-15**


	21. Chapter 21

The Chronicles of Orion 21 PART 2

**THIS FOLLOWS DIEGO DIARIES, PART 4 Part 396. If you read it out of order it will provide story SPOILERS and won't make sense. SPOILER ALERT if you read this out of order of the story. You have been warned. :D:D:D:D:D**

-0-Later that afternoon

Ravel, Tie Down and Docker walked into the Sparkling Day School to round up the little doggies. Bluestreak was getting the Prime bunch while they got the RatHide crew as the twins so quaintly nicknamed them.

"You know ... like the humans do … Brangelina is one ... Bennifer. You combine the names. RatHide," Sideswipe had said one night when he had a few beers too many.

Ratchet snorted, then tried to find a terrible combination of their names and failed. "Fraggers," was the general agreement even as RatHide stuck.

They ran out hugging and dancing, then were snapped together into their gear. Walking ahead, chatting, dancing, singing, the infants led the way to the trains as their grand genitors followed, an enchanted Docker among them.

They managed to gather at the Residence, all of the infants cavorting as Tie Down went with Docker to get all the elders to the party hall early without them getting wound up in leashes. Sitting in the Primal Residence, Chan, Ratchet and now Corr were suitably impressed and not a little bit subdued to be in the proximity of holiness.

"This is a **very** nice home. So elegant," Corr said quietly as he held his cat. "Very appropriate for a Prime."

Chan nodded. "I am surprised at the luxury of our home, Ravel. Everyone seems to be living a very nice way here."

"That is what the Prime wants, Chan. Everyone gets to live in a good way," Ravel replied.

When Tie and Docker returned, they roped the infants, then turned them onward into the world and the Central Labor Hall for the naming ceremony. It would take a while to get there and there would be lots of stops along the way to talk and meet mechs and the odd femme as they wandered down the street from home. They would enter the underground from the train station, then go through the giant double doors to the big room where everyone was beginning to gather.

-0-On the way

"Get a move on, Ironhide," Ratchet said impatiently. "We have to hustle. Miler and Venture want us there before 1000 hours on the Military Clock."

Ironhide arose, then turned to Ratchet. **"MOVE IT, MECH! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"**

"Slagger," Ratchet said with a grin. He turned to the elevator and the others followed, some of them giving orders as they left. It would be a raucous ride to the city and gabby walk to the Central Labor Hall. All of them would arrive just in the nick of time.

-0-Miler and Venture

They arrived at the Hall, then walked to the room that was overflowing with friends, family and colleagues. Some of them had come in from forward bases and many from Cybertron including immediate family. It was a spark warming moment to walk through them, to know that this life was the polar opposite of their old one and the richer for it. Carrying the infant basket, they made their way forward.

Infants clambered to see the baby, all of whom were peeled off the basket as the genitors arrived to grip them in hugs and kisses. Holding Praxus, Ratchet kissed his cheek. "Hello, my little poltergeist."

**"ADA! I LOVE YOU! I MISS YOU! I GO TO FOOFER TO SEE YOU!"** he said with overwhelming joy.

"Speaking of Foofer," a voice said about waist level behind him. Ratchet turned with dread to look into the bemused face of his amma, Docker. "You have a story to tell us do you, Sonny?"

"Actually, Amma, Blackjack and Alor do," Ratchet said hugging her tightly.

"There you go, blaming Ali and Blackjack, Sonny. Really," Ravel tut-tutted gently.

"Yeah, Ratchet. There you go," Alor said as he reached down to hug Ravel.

"Slaggers. I'm surrounded by slaggers," Ratchet said with a grin.

The sound of Bluestreak organizing everyone broke up the slag fest so they gathered as a family to welcome the latest collaboration into the mix. Prowl who was grinning from audial to audial was called forward to speak and he did.

Ratchet watched Miler and Venture watching Prowl as he swayed gently holding Praxus. It was an incredibly emotional experience to see the love that they felt for Prowl so clearly on their faces. Ratchet was aware of the straitjacket that social convention put on folks, so he was extra pleased for all of them.

Then Venture stepped forward, his emotions in check even as he spoke from his spark. It was redemptive Ratchet thought as he listened to Venture once again apologize to his son for the life they had given him. They promised to this child the qualities that they didn't give Prowl. Watching Prowl, then the pair was informative. Venture and Miler had truly and completely changed. All of them were finding more in this moment than just the birth and presentation of a baby. This was spark changing.

Then they named the baby.

Venture smiled. "This name was the name of the first of our kind, he was the warrior of light. He held the Matrix first in the hilt of his sword. He helped our people be free of the Great Darkness Whose Name That Cannot Be Spoken. We present to the universe, to the People, the son we named Prima." He turned and handed the infant to Prowl. Then he pulled the blankets back to allow him to be seen.

A howl went up in the room including his own.

The baby was identical in every measurable way to Prowl.

The slag flowed like water.

:I think they're as insane as you, Ratchet:

:Thanks, Ironhide. Oh and frag you too: Ratchet replied as they both smirked at each other.

Tiny peds were produced and tiny peds were touched sealing the social compact between infant and the greater community of family and friends that would be his anchor for all the orns of his life. As Prowl walked through the crowd holding **HIS SPARKLING! THEY'RE ALL MINE!,** everyone else hit the food and drink tables and bars nearby. Ratchet made a plate for Corr and Chan, then turned to hand them the dishes. They took them and offered profuse thanks. Around the tables he went filling plates, taking drinks and giving them to elders until everyone was set. Parking himself to let the line thin down, he grinned at his family. "How do you feel, Appas and Ammas?"

"Very good, Ratchet," Docker said. "The food is so unusual and good. What are these, Sonny?"

"Those are called deviled eggs on Earth. That's our version. All of the food on your plates are our versions of their food. Prime rib, vegetables, deviled eggs, a bun of some kind of dinner roll and twice baked potatoes. Apparently, this is Venture's favorite meal," Ratchet replied.

"It's very good," Docker replied as the others nodded.

"Probably as good as they serve on Foofer," Ravel said as he studiously speared a carrot.

Ratchet grinned. "You're adorable when you fuss, Ada."

"You are a wayward youngling sometimes, Sonny," Ravel said with a tiny bit of disapproval.

"Have you held the sparkling yet?" Ratchet asked to change the topic.

Ravel stared levelly at him.** "NO."**

"Well, let me fix that. Eat up and I'll fetch you the infant." Ratchet stood with a grin, then walked to the line. Caro who was standing there with Payload hugged him. "How is the sparkling, Caro? It won't be long now."

"No. He's good," Caro said as Payload nodded proudly. "We're going to have another mech."

"Bravo." Ratchet grinned. "I heartily recommend them." They chatted as the line moved onward. Blackjack and Alor finally reached him, then made space for him with only a little snit from Springer and Drift behind them.

"When are you two going to get me out of the dog house with my genitors?" Ratchet asked with a grin.

"Aw, feeling the burn?" Alor asked.

**"YES!**" Ratchet replied. "Slaggers. No wonder Ironhide is such a slagger. He never had a chance."

"He had all the advantages. I don't know what happened to him," Blackjack said picking up plates and handing them to Ratchet and Alor. "Start filling up, Ratchet."

Ratchet turned to get his food on, taking this and that until his plate was heaped. Grabbing a beer, he walked to the table where the family adults were gathering. Sitting, he began to eat.

"I hear Foofer is trending on the family chat line," Sunstreaker said with a grin.

**"DON'T TEST ME!"** Ratchet said with a grin. "You're grand genitors are slaggers."

"That's our grandpas you're slagging there, mom," Springer said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, well ... frag them," Ratchet said as the two sat down with them.

"You still cry babying?" Alor asked as he sent an email to Ravel and Tie Down internally.

"Might have to set you in a Chair of Doom if this keeps up," Blackjack said with a snicker.

For a moment, they chatted, then Ravel stood up to walk to the table. Pausing behind Alor and Blackjack, he looked at Ratchet. "I was just told that Alor and Blackjack took the infants to Cybertron."

Ratchet snickered. "I told you."

"Well, that's different." -Ravel

(Colossal enormous moment of **WTF!?**) "What do you mean?" -Ratchet

"If they did it, then that's different." -Ravel

" ... " -Ratchet

"Thank you for taking care of the infants so well, Blackjack, Alor. I always feel so good when they can be in your company." With that, Ravel walked back to his chair with the elders and began to eat and talk once more.

Ratchet watched him a moment, then looked at Blackjack and Alor. Both of those bots shrugged their shoulders. Ratchet would sit and eat for a while as he tried to unravel his processor. Ravel would sit and internally crow with delight that he had pranked the Prankster King on his home turf in front of his own minions aka family.

Sometimes it was good to be Ravel.

-0-Into the moment

Prowl sat holding his brother as Prime talked to Venture and Miler. Arcee and Magnus were sitting there as well taking a break in the mission to enjoy a short interlude in the life they loved. Around them, conversation, laughs and lies flowed along with great food and drinks. The kids ran from genitor to grand genitor to chat, eat, share a boo boo or two and generally have a great time.

"What does this infant mean to you and me?" Drift asked as they sat side-by-side eating dessert.

"Beats me," Springer said with a grin. "I lost track after Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."

"Hey, Springer!"

He turned to look at a slightly inebriated Cliffjumper of all mechs who was sitting with Bumblebee and a slightly disapproving Leader 1. "What?"

"When does the Autobot Scouts start? When Prima is my age?" Cliff asked with a mad cackle. **"AUTOBOT SCOUTS! HA-HA-HA!"**

That was when Arcee slid her leg over and dumped his chair. Hard.

-0-TBC 4-6-15 ** edited 4-14-15**


	22. Chapter 22

The Chronicles of Orion Part 22 **This follows The Diego Diaries part 4, #403**

-0-In a classroom in the sky in Centurion, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat in the listening well, relaxing on the carpeted steps. Terradive was reading a story to them that was of the old 'orns' when things were much more swashbuckling and the hero was a very strong mech named Gusto. He was searching for something that was taken from his clan and it would mean the difference between war and destruction and the hope for peace. Apparently, the mech with him had a really big secret crush on the big strong hero of the story but didn't tell anyone. The human kids had gotten in on the story when it was well on its way given it was read in parts every day so the short bit Terradive told them to help understand the plot so far was shaky at best.

When the story was finished, they began the few moments of chat that they did every morning. Each child got to tell something they wanted and the five new humans joined in. It was fun, then over. They all jumped up and ran for their tables, opening their datapads once more. "Math time!" Terradive called with a grin. The big board in front flashed on, then he turned to the humans. "I am going to talk to you in a moment. Let me set this mob on their path, then I'll be yours."

The human children nodded, then watched as the class began to discuss basic geometry and calculation. Some of it was so much visual noise to the humans. A couple of them squirmed as they watched what to them was advanced mathematics. When Terradive was finished, when everyone began to work on their plans separately, he returned to the kids. He pulled his chair over, then sat. "Open your files to mathematics, younglings."

They did.

"Here is what we do for a bit," he said. "I have had all your testing scores and have an idea what you need and what you know. I have prepared a plan for each of you to work on so that I can have more data. See the stylus at the top of your datapad?"

They hadn't so they pushed on it and it popped out. After a second of delight, they looked at him. He grinned. "You can use it to 'write' on the datapad. Look at this problem," Terradive said pointing to a division problem on James' pad that featured double digits with remainders. "Work the problem like it was a paper book which I am told you use, then pressed the button next to it that you are finished to enter your answer and send it to me. Do each one the best you can the same way no matter what sort of problems you are working on separately. Each of you will be different. Your data will come to my datapad," he said holding the one in his hand up for them to see. It was big, had a screen shot of everyone's personal pad showing the work in progress and zillions of desktop files. "I can check your progress without bothering you, get data, come to help you and many other things. Just do what you can. The second button beside each problem says you don't know. Press it if you can't figure it out. Don't feel badly. Everyone has those moments. When all is done, I will access the finished work and we can see what you know and still need to know. Alright? Any questions?"

:No: -five human infants

"This is not a race. You may begin."

The kids turned to their datapad, each of them featuring different math and began to work. It would last until recess and Terradive would have a lot of information to personalize for each new kid. It wasn't a new process. He did it everyday for most of the kids in his room. All of them were along the spectrum of learning and most were short of the levels expected for them. That was the meaning of his class, to help them get there on the individual roads they were all taking. Having the five humans would not change a thing in his daily planning.

-0-Outside on the playground during recess following math

They stood in a group, then Lucy and Annabelle glanced at each other. :Last one on the swings is a slow poke!:

The five ran like the wind. They would need a boost up to sit on them. There would be no shortage of kids willing to push them. It would be a great deal of fun.

-0-At the Sparkling School, Terra, Primal Colony of Mars

Orion stared at the human babies and toddlers who stared at him. One of them was a baby that he knew well, the son of Niall and Linda Graham. He smiled, then marched up. Gently, he hugged the infant. Then he took his hand and the pair walked to the sandbox to play. They would. Beautifully.

So would the other five infants who were also going to go to school here every day. Neo and Laret would be ecstatic. That they would have a safe room for different bodily functions including lunch and the human personnel to handle that would be the cherry on the top of the cake. They would also have a crib with their name on it in the nursery room. It was all good.

-0-After recess in classroom 412, Mr. Terradive's Level III class

They finished their spelling lesson which was avidly followed by the humans even if it meant nothing at the moment. Then a rap on the door caught their attention. Standing there holding Praxus, Neo waited with a grin. "Hi. I hear we have new infants here too."

"We do," Terradive said with a grin. He looked at his class. "Make your space neat, then stand behind your chairs."

They arose and did that waiting with expectation as Neo watched them. Praxus was smiling. **"POT! HI, POT!"**

Sunspot grinned. "Hi, Praxus." He turned to the human kids. "That's my brother, Praxus. **He calls me Pot!"**

Everyone grinned, then stared at the baby who basked in the limelight. Terradive looked at the five humans. "We have a place we go once every decaorn that you may attend. We are in an orbit that takes twice as long to go around the sun as Earth. Because of it, our year is almost twice as long as Earth's. Our weeks are 13 days or orns long while our year is divided into 26 months rather than 12 like Earth. We go to school for ten orns or days, then have a three orn or day weekend."

That was met with approval from the human contingent, the slaggers.

Terradive grinned.

"I hate it when school is closed," Sunspot said meaningfully. All of the Cybertronian kids nodded.

Terradive grinned again.

"One orn a week we go to the Temple to have lessons on our history and other important things. We have permission slips from your genitors … your parents. They say we can take you and that you will not tell anyone what you hear and see. That space is sacred and we keep it safe from those who might not like or understand it." Terradive paused. "Your parents think you can do that too."

The five kids nodded. :I was here for the festivals. I got the blessing too. I've never told anyone: She looked at the others including the Epps' who were nodding as well. :No one can know. They won't get it:

Sandy and James nodded. :Okay:

Bobby looked at the two. :My dad said it's like a secret club. No one else can know:

Both nodded, then all five looked at Terradive.

He grinned.

"Then let's go. Line up. Put the new kids together in the middle. I think your dad is coming to carry you to the Temple by segway, James."

At that moment the buzzing sound of a segway was heard as one flashed across the vast open lobby of their floor with its enormous Autobrand. He paused at the door, then smiled at his daughter. :Your taxi has arrived:

Laughter greeted that as they ran to climb on board. Taking their place between Silverbow and Sunspot, they turned to walk out following Neo and Praxus. A smiling Terradive would bring up the rear.

A short ride downward and a short walk across the big open central plaza of the city was had until they reached Centurion Metro Station #1. They went down into it, then took the up escalator and then the down one to the middle platform where they waited for The Bus train to come. Terradive looked at his students. "You can ride this train from your Habitat every morning from the special station under your building. If you wait for this one, the one painted orange, there will be aides on it who will get you off at the right station where others will walk you to the school. If you are on assignment or duty, your kids can come this way. If you tell the others, that might be helpful," Terradive said to John Hoyt who nodded.

:Thank you, Mr. Terradive. I will. We're incredibly pleased to have our kids in this school district and have such a fine teacher. You can count on us to help you:

Terradive nodded, then grinned. He checked off another mark of quality for the humans as the train slowed and the doors opened. They would stay open until the platform was empty, then close themselves unless interrupted by someone on board. They were the only ones in the system that did for safety reasons.

When everyone was on, they sped off heading for the Tri-Cities, both Metro Districts, the Basilica and Mausoleum stops, then onward to the Temple Metro Station. When they finally slid to a stop, all the humans were in love with trains. Heading off, taking up and down escalators to reach the main platform, they walked up the steps as Mr Hoyt navigated the ramp for humans.

When they arrived, they were at the Temple which was down the street gleaming in the weak sunlight of late winterish-springish. They turned, gathered up and headed onward following Neo and Praxus as Terradive amiably brought up the rear.

Standing on the platform nearby, Laret and the helpers who carried sparklings to their Temple appointments waited for Neo to arrive with a class from the Youngling school. It was cold but clear and the city looked amazingly brisk as it worked to absorb an increase that would be ten percent more of the current population when all was calculated. They would be so close to nine point two million that it would be plus/minus nanobits.

Another migration was following them they were told so the schools were in another round of controlled panic to increase their ability to service all their infants, all of whom were totally welcome to come. Until then, the show **MUST** go one.

They walked along the low wall covered in carvings of immortal sayings from sacred and profane books. Entering, they went along the path passing the walls of copper where the missing had their names inscribed. When anyone was recovered, their names were stricken with a line etched through, a happy duty given to Mraz. There were enough found that the lines were becoming noticeable though there were still millions of names there. It was a start.

They ambled along passing benches, some filled and others not, waving to the visitors who waved back. When they got to the steps, they walked up while John Hoyt took the human kids up the ramp on their segway. They buzzed to the door where priests waited and rejoined the line. Inside watching them come, Neo and the infants of Sparkling Day, Group D waited.

Terradive walked to the front of the line and nodded respectfully to Chrome, Lauren and Gravitas who nodded back. Terradive grinned. "We have human students now who are happy to be here, Lord Chrome."

"We are happy to have them," Chrome replied with a beautiful smile. "Welcome to the sacred precincts of the Temple of Primus Restored. You are most welcome to this place."

John Hoyt who had been rehearsed on the proper response bowed his helm. :We are happy to come as pilgrims, Lord Chrome. We are honored to be here in sacred space:

"Then welcome, pilgrims," Chrome said with a smile. "Enter if you will," he said as he turned to walk inside. Everyone followed, then paused when he stopped. Turning to them, he grinned. "It is the policy of our colony to teach the sacred and profane history and legends of our people in the hope that this will help us remember who and what we are. As an ancient people with a glorious past, a promising present and a future yet unwritten, we begin here with the basics of what it means to be Cybertronian. All generations no matter who they are stand upon the shoulders of others. We are no exception. We are here to tell of the giants of our past, the clash of good versus evil and the figures to whom we owe our very existence. We are happy to share this with you because you understand." Chrome looked at Hoyt pointedly.

John Hoyt nodded his head. :Yes sir. We do:

"Very well," Chrome said with a grin. "Look upward."

They did. They were hushed instantly with the sight.

-0-TBC 4-12-15 **edited 4-14-15**


	23. Chapter 23

The Chronicles of Primus 23

-0-In the Temple

They stared upward, then paused with stunned silence. It was hard to describe what they saw but it was utterly familiar. It was in the exhibition that was still touring the Earth, most notably in China at the moment. It was hung in shops and berth rooms around the cities, a vision that the artists and story weavers of the Circle were reviving for anyone to own, not just high castes. It was the image of the Creation with the Pantheon surrounding the beautiful image of Primus.

In three dimension.

In exquisitely detailed sculptured form.

It was huge.

Massive.

Orion glanced at Neo. **"WHY SHE?"** he asked pointing upward.

Chrome grinned, then looked up again. "That is Primus, the one from whose own spark all of us come. That is the most famous image of any our species has ever produced."

"We usually see it on tapestries or in books," Terradive said as he stared upward. "This is different."

"It is," Chrome said. "The ceiling itself is the background firmament of space. All of the images and features are installed separate pieces of sculpture designed to give a three dimensional view to the pilgrims and visitors who come. You can see that the images of the events are of a piece, then they were placed in suspension several feet below the ceiling. It makes them stand out."

"They do. They look like they can touch me," Terradive said. He looked at them, at the familiar scenes and individuals that were arranged in a circle around the central figure of Primus. Each was exquisitely worked, covered with the appropriate colors including what could only be copious amounts of gold leaf and deeply vibrant paints, then suspended in place. There appeared to be real weapons in their servos, copies of the sacred relics that were housed for the most part in the vaults of the building they were standing in.

Scattered around them fixed into the black ceiling were beautiful gems that cast the light the images of the stars they represented always cast, red, blue and white. They represented the stars in the firmament, all of them the familiar stars of home. Sapphires, rubies, diamonds and emeralds glistened, some requiring only one or two giant stones perfectly cut while other 'stars' were composites of many smaller ones. They were all beautiful.

The images hung across the ceiling, their illusion overpowering. It was perfection, the intricate detailed armor and formidable size detailed to the last touch. Places and things were there, all of it familiar but for one new touch. Holding his sword in one servo, Primus looked at them with affection and calm while 'holding' a seemingly three dimensional 'globe' of Cybertron in his other.

:That is amazing: John Hoyt said softly. He looked at Chrome. :Lord Chrome, has that been there long or is it new? I don't remember seeing it before:

"It was constructed by artisans who wanted to do a deed for the Temple in honor of their families. They come from that remarkable city. They constructed all the pieces, then last night placed them. They hang fifteen feet from the ceiling to cast the effect. The 'stars' are set in the actual ceiling. I am filled with gratitude that such a sculpture should be here." Chrome smiled. "You came on a good orn."

:I am grateful: Hoyt said simply.

"Let's show our new students the sights shall we?" Chrome asked, then turned to walk along the wall. He explained the sculptures there, life-sized representations of the Pantheon who stood in niches staring down at the visitors with benign expressions. They seemed to be staring into the processors and brains of those staring back. Two spots left empty on purpose signaled the fall of the Liege Maximo and Megatronus Prime but they were passed by without remark. These were after all children. They moved along circuiting the building before coming to the stairs.

"The relics that are of greatest importance to our historical record lay below. I will show you the ones you see, then perhaps we can see some of those that are in the vaults," Chrome said with a grin.

"That would be wonderful," Terradive said as Neo and Laret nodded.

They walked down the stairs as John Hoyt took the ramp. When they reached the bottom the light of the Well and that softly generated by the AllSpark was contrasted by the soft lit spotlights shining on the relic and the flicking sconces on the walls behind them. Chrome looked at him. "This is an artifact that predates us. It is sacred and holy. Whoever possesses it possesses Cybertron. It is that essential to who and what we are. When it is on Cybertron, the planet is well. When it isn't, it is not."

:Then Cybertron needs it: Bobby Epps said. :Cybertron's troubles come from that:

Chrome nodded. "In time it will go back. I have faith that it will and Cybertron along with her people will rise from the ashes. Some day."

They came closer to look at the huge enormous cube slowly rotating, its glyphs unfamiliar to anyone in the room. Below it lay the inscrutable soft blue light of the Well of AllSparks. It was a central feature of Cybertron, rather the direct link to the spark of Primus. That it could exist here and be credible gave a sense of proof that it lay outside of time and dimension. It functioned here just as well as it did on Cybertron. Place had less to do with it than intention. It was obvious that the intention of Primus was for it to be here and assist The People.

To the priests it was more validation not only of the path they were on but Optimus Prime himself. But they kept that to himself.

Its blue seemingly liquid contents seemed to undulate with power but it wasn't frightening. Instead, it seemed welcoming, this alien fixture on a terrestrial planet sister to Earth. It seemed the biggest kind of science fiction trope that it should be. It should not be possible for this to exist in this space but it was here doing all it was supposed to do.

:What does this do? Is it a well like a water well? How deep is it?: Rosa Epps asked.

"It is a well but not like water. It is an energy well of sorts that stretched from here to the Matrix. It is the core of the spark of Primus. It goes from here to infinity. It brings forth new life and preserves it too. It is here that the prayers of our people reach the spark of Primus. It is said that two of our Pantheon live in the bottom," Lauren said with a twinkle in his optics. "Onyx Prime and his great good friend and companion, Micronus Prime. Onyx went there to heal his spirit and Micronus, his friend went to keep him company."

Rosa stepped down, then walked to the Well. Gingerly peering over the edge, she looked up at the priests who stared at her with amusement. :I don't see anyone. If I fell in I would fall forever?:

Chrome grinned. "Pretty much."

She turned and hurried back to the segway. Chrome snickered, then turned. "Follow me." He led them to the room that housed the Matrix Flame. It flickered brightly as they gathered around. "This is the Matrix Flame and it lets us know among many, many things the condition of the health of the Prime. If the Prime lives and stays in this dimension, it burns. If he leaves this dimension, it will go out here. It cannot be separated from the spark of the Prime."

:Optimus Prime?: Bobby Epps asked.

Chrome nodded. "That Prime. That very great, very good Prime." He grinned, then turned. "Follow me please."

They walked across the huge open room toward the door that led to the private quarters and non public part of the facility. Entering, they walked until they came to a vaulted door. Opening it, Chrome glanced at them. "Come in and gather around." He entered and they followed.

Lights came on inside as they gathered by the door. Chrome walked to a shelf and picked up an object. It was a golden ball with jewels on it. It was huge to the humans but seemed smaller in the servos of Chrome. "This is the Magnificence. It is an ancient relic. Does anyone know what it does?"

For a moment no one spoke, then T-Bar raised his servo. Chrome nodded. "My ada told me that it's a map of the universe and has all the stuff we would want on it. You can find energon and other things with it."

Chrome nodded. "Your ada is right. It can also answer any question asked of it."

:Wow: Rosa said. :I have one too. I call it a magic 8 ball:

The adults scanned for it, then chuckled. "I suppose you could say so." He put it back, then pointed to a huge gigantic ornate hammer. "That is the Forge of Solus Prime."

They looked at it, then Terradive grinned. "Solus Prime, a femme Prime in the ancient past used it to make things. She made everyone's weapons and armor. It is said if a Prime uses it, it can make something out of anything."

They looked at one relic after another until their time was over, then with a bow and profuse thanks the group turned and began to troop back. It was a happy group that stepped out of the Temple planning amongst themselves the notes and pictures they would send the priests. The infants from Sparkling Day sang all the way to Terra as they rode The Bus back.

Stepping off, the doors closed on their 'harmonies'. Rosa, James, Bobby, Annabelle and Sandy watched them as the train began on its circular run around the colony. Rosa looked at Annabelle. :I think I love the sparklings best:

Annabelle nodded. :They're so cute. Have you seen Sojourner and Prowler?:

:No. Not yet: Rosa replied as everyone took a seat to wait for their stop.

:They look just like Uncle Optimus and Uncle Prowl: Annabelle said.

Terradive grinned to himself. This was going to be fun he thought as he began to plan their transition back to the afternoon routine. It would include letters and pictures for the priests.

-0-N.E.S.T. Habitat, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

John Hoyt walked in from the garage where all their vehicles were parked including the large number of segways, four wheelers and other heavily modified transports. He walked to the rec room and sat kicking back.

Robert Epps who had gotten the word he would help take Silas and his gang back to Earth sat waiting for the go with the others. He grinned at Hoyt. "How was the venture to the Temple?"

"Do you know about the sculpture on the ceiling?" he asked.

They looked at him, then shook their helms. "No." -everyone

"They have a new feature there that looks like the Pantheon pictures on tapestries that you see around. The stars in the ceiling are diamonds, sapphires and rubies the size of your head. Primus is sort of placed three dimensionally. It looks like he's going to take your head off. It looks that real."

"I'm going to have to go over," Niall Graham said as he sipped his beer. "What were the kids like? Were they having a good time?"

"I wanted to join them, it was that good," Hoyt said. "By the way, Aldo … your daughter is the shortest girl in the room."

The smile on the face of Aldo Thomas was beautiful.

-0-TBC 4-12-15 _The Magnificence is an artifact from the IDW portion of the Generation 1 continuity family_

Sometimes, you have a plot device, and some other times, you have THE Plot Device!

**The Magnificence** is nothing less than a complete database and map of the known universe, and every exploitable resource within it. This coveted artifact is the ultimate Magic 8-Ball; any question posed to it will be granted an immediate and accurate answer. Just _how_ this works remains a bit of a mystery.

ESL: trope (literature)

the use of figurative language in literature

a commonly recurring literary or rhetorical device, motif or cliche


	24. Chapter 24

The Chronicles of Orion Part 24 (this follows Diego Diaries Part four, 404. if you read it out of order it might not make sense and CONTAINS SPOILERS if you do)

-0-On the way home on The Bus

They stood in their special place in the car they were told to enter every time they went on The Bus. Their aide who was studying to be a teacher was there to check them in as well as help them get to school and home again. They had a long day since the school system ran ten hours daily and not the usual 6-8 of public schools they were used to. There were recesses in the morning, at lunch time and in the afternoon but they were not long. They were designed to get up and move but the Cybertronian physique didn't have to be worked to work like the human's bodies.

They studied spelling, what would be called grammar, writing, science, history and social studies, mathematics and talked together. Some of the subject matter during these times was human oriented but most was Cybertronian. They also had a slot to read both silently and in groups, discussing what they read together with each other and their teacher, Mr. Terradive. The reading that they listened to was also in Cybertronian which they listened to gathering from it rhythms and patterns even if the meaning slipped past them. It was part of their Neocybex immersion process. They listened to the long story read by their teacher and went to dance class. Learning the Cybertronian dances was easier than it looked they found out to their relief. Martial arts followed, a new addition from the Dai Atlas Dojo, language lessons, then music. It sounded strange, some of it but most of the sounds they heard were pleasing to the human ear.

Art class was with the art teacher as dance, language lessons, music and martial arts were with specialist instructors. They worked as a team, paired off easily and enjoyed each others company. By the end of the day the humans were tired, the kids were well into their projects and homework was assigned.

Cleaning the room, assisting in sorting, passing out and lining up to download homework, schedules, notes for this and that and the schedule for the decaorn into their homework datapads from the main computer on Terradive's desk, the humans took their turns too. When the siren sounded, they lined up as instructed and walked out the door to the aide who would manage them on The Bus.

It was a short walk along the wall to the elevator and a chatty ride downward. They were given the clearance to go first to the box their aide would carry with them inside The Bus. They climbed in and looked out as they left the school, crossed the plaza and headed for Centurion Metro Station #1. The Bus was loading, aides and hundreds of children from Youngling Day walking into the cars. It would take three multiple car trains passing through to carry all the students who had to go. An earlier train passed by without stopping followed by another. They were carrying sparklings from Sparkling Day in Terra heading for other cities. The one with those who were coming here or the Metro Districts was going to arrive when the human kids' trains left.

The doors closed and their box was set gently on a bench. Tello, their aide sat down beside them and grinned as the train pulled out. Heading out swiftly, the third sparkling train sliding in behind them, they headed out for Tyger Pax. The train would stop in each city and designated stop, Tyger Pax first. Several got off and they sped onward. The next stops were the Basilica and Mausoleum where kids were collected by genitors who worked there.

Onward to the various Metro Districts they flew, then finally merged with Autobot City. Temple was first, then Metro #2. When they reached Metro #1 the car was getting less crowded. A bunch of kids were collected by army and civilian daycares as the Intermediate kids entered to ride for their homes in the other cities. Those going to daycare had genitors who were on forward bases or involved with the missions so they were kept until collected. Those who weren't stayed overnight. The amenities of daycare were splendid for that reason. They also served who sat and waited.

Onward to the Habitat station they went, the train sliding to a stop at their platform. Tello stood, then reached into the box to take them one at a time out of its confines. They were placed on the floor, lined up as required, then the door opened for them. They walked off, were checked off the list as they were collected, then the door closed and the train went onward.

Parents watched it go, then looked at their kids. :How was your day?: Lonnie Epps asked with a smile.

A barrage of babble hit her all at once.

-0-Onward

Tello stowed the box, then sat. The train went onward to Aerie Hill, then arced back toward Luna. Pax, Terra again where those staying later were gathered, then Crystal City were each visited. The train then turned northwest heading for the Seven City District and would soon add the seven city new construction once the infants of newly arriving refugees who would live there were registered.

It was a system designed to pick up, transport and deliver tens of thousands of kids. They were always chaperoned and their arrivals/departures supervised. Sub adult children with genitor approval were given permission to travel on the system unsupervised but none of the infants were ever off the camera security system installed both aboard train and on the platforms. There would never be a child who couldn't be found anywhere if they could help it.

-0-Human Tower Habitat, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat eating their snack, their constant stream of what they did that day fascinating. It was organized, group oriented, fast paced and filled with activity. They sat in groups working, went to specialist teachers for any number of activities, drew, wrote, painted, danced, sang, worked on speech, beat on drums, played, had lunch and snacks, read and were read to and exercised three times a day.

"I want to go to school with you," Lonnie said with a grin.

"It's fun, Mama," Bobby said as the others nodded. "Mr. Terradive is the greatest."

"Did you know that Cybertron is four times bigger than Earth? Did you know it has three moons, two seas and is made of metal?" Annabelle asked.

"They have two seas," Sandy said as she thought a moment. "The Sea of Mercury and the Sea of Rust."

"I saw mercury once. Its silver and rolls around on your hand," Bobby Epps said. "I can't imagine a whole sea of it."

"Maybe its just a name for it," Sarah Lennox suggested.

"No. He showed us a movie of it. It's real mercury," Bobby replied.

They ate their treat with images of silver oceans in their heads. They would finish, do their homework, then play. It was just like home. But as one of the smaller children said so succinctly: "This is funner."

-0-At the goat rodeo

They stood in the store staring up at the genitors who smiled down at them. **"OTHER ADA! WHAT SHES!?"**

Ravel snorted, then laughed. "I am going to miss it when you speak clearly, infant." He picked Orion up to cuddle him. "Everyone is here to play with you."

Orion smiled brilliantly and so did everyone else. "I driving?" he asked.

"**SLAG YEAH!** **Come on! Let's go!"** Appa Ratchet said as he picked up Prowler. And they did. Toot-toot!

-0-Sunspot and the Little Mechs, Autobot City Unified School District Sporting Arena, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They walked to the benches to sit following their game. There were fifteen games going on and most of them were finishing. The two teams in which the little mechs and Sunspot were members had just concluded their own. Sitting, they watched their coaches walk to stand in front of them. One of them, a big mech named Prius grinned. "That was the last game of the season, infants."

A groan was heard as they weighed in on that comment. The other coaches grinned. "I want to say that this coaching thing was one of the most fun activities I ever did. I never coached a team before. None of us have," he said as the others nodded. "But it was great fun, you played so well and used your good sportsmanship manners all the time. Thank you for being such good little mechs and femmes. Next year this time I hope to have you back for football. Everyone of you will receive your football badge at the ceremony and I hope to see your genitors there. I know some of you are army or air force kids. Your genitors are working to help us and keep us safe. I hope you tell them about your good teamwork and sportsmanship. Thank you for playing so well and so hard every time."

They stood up and swarmed their coaches, hugging them, getting pats and atta-boys. When the festivities were over, the infants walked to the tower nearby and their homework waiting. Grand genitors would be waiting to help them if they needed it. They mostly wouldn't.

-0-Leonora Huttle

She sat at the computer watching the raw footage with a grin. Spending anytime with the kids of both species was great but actually going into a classroom was rare. No one noticed her, she was so well known and liked. The day had been long and she had spent half of it in both public schools. Sparkling Day had three of the human children while Youngling Day had 19. Four others were going to the school at Earth 1 and would be added before the final cut.

Moving from classroom to classroom, she had enough stuff to make the special she wanted. All she needed was permission and a firm hand in the editing. It would be her way. Given that she had three Emmy awards and half a dozen film and journalist citations from prestigious organizations, it was hers to do. She bent to the task to create 'Until All Are One: School Daze on Mars". It would win another Emmy.

-0-Twinnies, Camp Mercy #1, Kaon, Cybertron

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stood in the middle of a refugee camp following field medics to assist. They knew where they were even if the massive shanty town that had once occupied this space was long gone. They carried boxes of protoform supplements for the clinics. Entering one, they set the supplies down and pulled out more crammed into their subspace. Turning to leave to get more from Camp Mercy, they walked out and paused.

Tents were in straight orderly lines in all directions, lights on inside many as the inhabitants settled into plenty and safety for the first time in practically forever. "This is fragged. Kaon is smashed flat. I think we're standing on the outline of our old gang house," Sunstreaker said.

Sideswipe grinned. "Don't feel too bad. Barricade's is kaput too."

They turned to walk onward. "Frag Barricade," Sunstreaker said as they disappeared into the crowd and the darkness.

-0-Breakdown, Clinic #4 in the fourth quarter of Kaon Refugee Camp #1, Kaon, Cybertron

He worked in the clinic as a field doctor, not field medic. He was skilled and worked without complaint doing what he had worked hard to do. No one had believed him but a slightly mad doctor who had goaded him to become more than his programming. Even when he didn't believe it could happen, Ratchet did. That mattered to him.

The edge of fighting and mayhem was still there. That part hadn't been completely overwritten yet and maybe never would be but much had just like Ratchet had said when he trusted Breakdown enough to take him to Diego on a visit. Being in proximity with his brothers still mattered and sometimes he could feel the pull, but it was fainter and he was quietly glad. He was now what he never expected to be. He was useful, skilled and he belonged to something more than a mad moment of mayhem. He had become something no one in their right processor would ever expect him to become.

Changed.

He took the little sparkling held out to him by grim anxious genitors and held him a moment. He looked at Breakdown with a trembling chin. Handing the tyke a rust stick, he sat him on the table and began to fix his sore ped. It would be the first of many times he helped someone with their problems rather than create them for others. No one would have believed it in the past. He wouldn't have either. But he worked well and did his job. The walk to Camp Mercy for a meal and recharge twelve joors later would feel good. The slap on the back for doing a good job he would get from Ratchet would be the best.

-0-4-13-15


	25. Chapter 25

Chronicles of Orion 25 This follows The Diego Diaries 4: Part 410. Out of order will not make sense. Thanks!

-0-At school

They sat at a table where they watched Mr. Terradive explain the routine. They noted aliens sitting nearby at a littler table, their bodies covered in some sort of suit. They had hung their garments up in lockers that Mr. Terradive marked as their own, a place for their book bags too. They had taken out their datapad, then sat as they were introduced.

"These are our new students, Reflector and Co-D. They're new in the last migration and are staying with Mr. Ironhide, Sunspot's genitor. They will be coming to school together. We have humans in our class as well, Reflector and Co-D. Are your proximity sensors on?" Terradive asked kindly.

They switched them on, then nodded as Terradive scanned them. "They are."

"Good. You have to keep them on forever now. We have a lot of smaller aliens around who are our great friends. We don't want accidents," he said with a grin. "Right now, we are going to start our orn with geography. Everyone, open the file to the Cybertron section."

Reflector looked at his, then Mr. Terradive. "I don't have that."

Terradive took their datapads, walked to his desk and slotted them one at a time into the information download interface all of them used. In seconds, Reflector and Co-D's datapads would have all they needed. He handed them back to the little mechs, then helped them find the file on the desktop of their big personal devices. When they were all simpatico they began. Given their rough start fully explained by message by Ratchet, they would wait until talk time in the reading pit before asking them anything about themselves.

-0-Across the hall

He sat at a desk with four other kids, his datapad downloaded and ready to go. Ms Lyrica was a small femme, all white with yellow accents. She was kind and smart, amazingly intuitive and extremely high caste. That she had been a life long advocate for universal education for all had not slowed her rise but her membership in the Primus Peace Mission had gotten her imprisoned during the Clampdown. Like most of the educated here, she had suffered from divergence to the party line.

"Welcome to our group, Bos. We are always up to new students. It is the group's responsibility to ensure that you are welcomed and know what to do at all times. We always start our first class by going to music. If you can stand and push in your chairs I will ask you to line up when your entire table is ready," she said explaining things for his benefit that were already old hat to everyone else.

When tables were ready, the students turned to walk to the line. When it was ready, they walked out the door quietly without being led or told to go, walking to the big music room where they would get their lessons in Cybertronian culture and musical expression. Bos would love it and find a talent for it as would Reflector in turn. Co-D would like it too but find out he was tone deaf.

-0-Sparkling Day School, Terra, Primal Colony of Mars

Orion stood in line with everyone and their group's new student, a human infant named Claude. He was French, the son of a N.E.S.T. soldier that had decided to follow the lead of the others who thought this was a good idea. He was finding it was given the amount of instruction the babies got including other things outside of straight up education that included swimming, massage therapy, language immersion and an intense well rounded arts program.

The baby loved his classmates who were not only supervised around him but incredibly gentle. Claude had a full time aide whose job it was to assist and protect him through his day. Orion who was a maximal sparkling decided that he loved Claude and would give the sturdy little mech pats and lovies all day long. Claude liked him and they were inseparable, playing and learning side-by-side in all things. In time he would learn 'Han is bad. Orion is good.' He would also defend his buddy and be the first human child to end up in the Chairs of Doom. He wouldn't mind. Orion would be with him at the time.

-0-Mid morning recess at the Youngling Day School

They stood together, the three of them watching the kids playing everywhere in the vast fenced in space filled with climbing structures, swinging toys and game areas for different sports. Right now, they stood together wearing their Seeker jackets watching everyone around them. Teachers stood here and there on duty as the kids had a burst of energy all around them. It wouldn't be long they were to go in but for now it would be necessary.

"What is it like where you are, Bos?" Co-D asked.

"Its okay. Everyone is nice. Miss Lyrica is a nice femme. I like it I think," Bos said. He glanced at the other two. "What about you?"

"I like Mr. Terradive. He's nice. He explains things and helps us. Everyone in the class is nice. Everyone likes us. Sunspot is in our class. I'm glad. We don't know anyone," Reflector said with relief.

As they said that Silverbow ran to them sliding to a halt. "Come on! We're playing football!" she said, then turned to run back to a group including Sunspot who were waiting for them to join.

They looked at each other, then as one ran forward joining the group. As they did, Terradive and Roto who had come to the school to do screenings of new students both smiled.

-0-Sparkling Day

Claude sat on the servo of his aide who sat in the pool holding him in the water. It came to his little belly button but no higher. Orion who was floating on his back smiled at the ceiling. He was singing to them both, a surprisingly pleasing sounding array of tuneful noise that echoed in the big room. They were going for massages next that would include a human femme who had knowledge of such things for her own species. She was being trained to be the therapist for humans in the schools.

She was also a nurse in her life back in Greece so she was networked with the doctor at Earth 1, getting a job in the schools to help and to see her daughter and son excel. Bases were being covered in all areas for everyone.

"**DOG!"**

Neo filling in for Roto while he did screenings laughed. "Claude."

Orion turned his helm toward her and capsized. He sank to the bottom, then pushed off slipping back into a floating position again. He glanced slightly to Neo. "Dog."

"Claude."

"Dog?"

"Claude."

He thought about it a moment, then grinned. "Quack," he said to general amusement. It would remain Dog for a while. Then it would morph to Cod.

Close enough.

-0-That afternoon

They worked on their spelling and grammar learning Neocybex in all its many forms together in pairs. Reflector was working with Sunspot and Co-D was in a duet with Silverbow. The afternoon would whiz past. They would have their martial arts lesson, learn about the color spectrum in art which for the Cybertronians included six colors that humans couldn't see, have a discussion of the Cybertronian 'flute' and demo by a former member of the Cybertronian State Orchestra based in Iacon as well as a dance lesson. They were studying folk dancing from Tarn.

By the time their last recess came around, they were feeling tired, a normal reaction for new students in the system. They had also had their lunch in the lunchroom, went to the library and had a chat during discussion time.

"Tell us something about you that you don't know, younglings," Mr. Terradive had asked.

Human kids sat on either side of them staring at them with kindly expressions. Reflector looked at them, then his new teacher. "I like to run. I'm a fast runner."

"You can race with my brother," Comet said. "I'm fast too."

Reflector nodded. "I love to race."

"We have races at the race track. You can race on my team," Comet said with a smile.

They chatted together, the children of two worlds and a lost colony somewhere. When that was finished, they walked to their seats and began to write. They were given a prompt, 'There are many things for younglings to do here. What would be another nice addition for youth to be able to do?' and began to write on their special writing tablets. They were steel pages or 'papers' and with an electronic 'pen', they wrote sheets and sheets of their own ideas.

They would spend the next two days organizing their thoughts better, correcting and editing, then reading to each other what they wanted to see. For most of them, it was the Autobot Scouts. For Co-D and Reflector, it was the return of their genitors and families.

-0-After school

They stood in their line by the door, their classroom immaculate from their efforts. Homework datapads were filled with work both new and ongoing, reports by teachers and specialists of their work and play during the day to celebrate their efforts and the note for the next decaorn. The weekend was in two orns. It was time to relax, then rev up for the next decaorn of school and all its fun and learning. That it was football weekend was another thing altogether. One more orn and it would be Kaon v Simfur among other teams. Hopefully, the trio would be able to meet their adult 'brothers' before the game.

As genitors or other designations came the children were excused. Those who were going to daycare were sent out first along with the humans and their mech taxi, Tell. Sunspot, Reflector and Co-D stood in their line staring across the way at Bos standing in his. He was talking to a kid that he had taken a liking to and who had returned the favor. They were discussing rockets that they both liked to build and shot off.

Docker, Chan, and Ravel walked from the elevator to the space where genitors waited. Mr. Terradive turned to the line and nodded with a smile. Sunspot turned to the two. "Come on. Appa and our Ammas are here." He turned, then marched out with his usual gusto followed by the dog and the two little mechs. Ms Lyrica let Bos go so they gathered around the ammas and appa. "Where do we go now, Amma?" Sunspot asked.

"We go to the house for a snack. Then I think we need to go swimming at the pool," Docker said. She had been exploring again and found The Sports Center. It had been an exciting discovery so she sat and watched as disabled mechs and femmes did water therapy with their leader.

"Swimming pool?" Bos asked.

"We have much to explore together, infants," Chan said with a grin. "We better hurry. The treat is getting lonely."

With that, the group headed for the elevator and home.

-0-On their way too

Orion sang as he walked along the street. He had been happy all day with 'Cod'. When he was happy he sang and hugged things. Praxus walked along behind him smiling at everyone and everything that moved along with Hero. Some of them were refugees who stopped to watch them. For some, sparklings were a new thing to see in a city/colony filled with wonders.

It would take a while but they would reach the tower, go up to their apartment and bid Ravel and Tie Down adieu. They were working around the infant schedule and their customers still came in numbers. To get a tool/weapon/item from RTR Tools was like getting a necklace handmade from Cartier via Faberge at Tiffany's. They left the infants and adults to eat donuts and sip juice.

"**OTHER ADA! I NEW SHE! COD!"** Orion smiled his pac man smile at Docker.

Corr snorted. "That infant is so funny."

"He is," Reflector said with a grin.

Orion looked at him, then smiled brilliantly. He nearly lost the food in his mouth. Fast servos from his Appa Ratchet stopped that disaster. He grinned at his Appa who grinned back.

"This is your house, Amma?" Co-D asked as he looked around.

"It is," Corr replied. "We get to live here because the Prime is kind and wants everyone to be happy."

"I never lived in places like this. No one ever did in my family. We were low caste and didn't get to," Co-D said.

"No one is low caste, youngling," Corr gently corrected. "No one. The One and Primus made us. How can anything they make about be low?"

They looked at him a moment. "We were taught that too," Bos said with a nod. "Some don't think so."

"You need to see the Temple. The AllSpark and the Well are there," Chan said pouring more juice. "Once you see them you will understand how wrong and sad mechs and femmes like that are."

"Is it here?" Reflector asked with surprise.

"It is," Docker said as she began to collect dishes for the sink. In the old orns she would have washed them, putting everything in its place immediately but that was then. In the here and now there were infants to raise, grandchildren most unexpected. The great world beyond was their future so they came first in all things. "I think we should go there and then swim. Who agrees?"

Everyone did so they put their things on the counter. Harnessing the infants, everyone gathered to follow the elders including the dog. Out they went into the bright sunlight of deep winterish-early springish with its -114 degrees. Bright coats were had before they did as grandadas and appas opened boxes filled with with new things collected by trips through children's departments of the stores out there. Exclaims were had about the better fit as they walked out of the elevators for the street beyond. It would be an amusing and amiable walk to the Temple. Bos would carry Prowler all the way. Prowler would like it a lot.

-0-TBC 4-18-15

Thank goodness for spell check. I almost wrote The Chronicles of Onion. :D:D:D


End file.
